


The Boy, The Bright, The One

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Mentions Child Abuse, Modern Setting, NaNoWriMo, Old Courting Rituals, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, magical au, modern fairy tale, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a farmer boy who didn't know he was a prince and a lonely disinherited lord. When they met their lives began to change in ways neither expected...</p><p>Remus Lupin is the future King of Islingbrook but doesn't know it. For all he knows, he was adopted by the Prewetts after his parents died in a car accident. He has no idea his was all but tossed out of the castle by his father, the King.</p><p>Sirius Black is the disowned heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. His father recently passed. His mother is off the rails. His brother is descending into drug addiction. He lives off of his uncle's inheritance and plays at coffee shops around the capital city of Lamserth.</p><p>They meet one day when their lives are mostly tame. They think it's a one off but Sirius develops feelings that Remus doesn't want to return. It all gets even more complicated when the King dies.</p><p>This story is a twist on a modern day fairy tale. Following most of the elements of the genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So, woo, NaNoWriMo! I’ve never done it before so this is exciting. I have a bad habit of starting a story and writing a bit then putting it aside for months. I’ve wrote a few chapters before November 1st so I can get into the flow of the story before going after 50,000 words.
> 
> This is a Magic-AU. It’s a bit different from the world of Harry Potter but not totally. You’ll see as we go and I’ll try to add some snippets the background at the end of some chapters.
> 
> Oh and the title comes from Thomas Hardy's "I Said to Love"

Once upon a time, in a far away land… er, ok so it wasn’t really that long ago and the land is probably terribly close to some of you — or you could be in that land— but that’s besides the point. Anyway, sometime time ago in a land possibly not far away called Islingbrook—Islingbrook? Yes, reader, Islingbrook. A small country that’s nestled between France, Germany, and Luxembourg It’s a very interesting place. The capital of the country is a city about the size of Brussels called, Lamserth and that’s where most of this story takes place.  
  
Islingbrook is the last country to be ruled by a magical royal family, the Rackharrows. All the Noble families are also apart of the Wizarding World and for the most part, Pure-Bloods (Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, Pettigrews, ect.) Muggles do live in the country and they don’t know half of the things that go on there, nor do they care. They only care when one of the royal family members gets married or has little ones and they care a little less when one of the Noble families do the same.  
  
Ok, back to the story… Long ago Queen Maxima Rackharrow and King Adelphus Rackharrow II, had a baby boy. He was a bit of a miracle. The Queen had been trying and trying but she was never able to produce the baby she so desperately wanted. Not only did she want an heir but she wanted a happy family. She wanted the family more than she wanted the heir, honestly. So when she finally had her son, she named him Asher, meaning happiness.  
  
For five years Asher ran around the castle. Being the curious little tot he was, he tended to get himself into trouble. Queen Maxima hated discipling her little boy because she felt he was just curious. King Adelphus didn’t enjoy how his wife didn’t seem to care how their son was acting and tended to have a heavier hand in discipline. Asher learned this and tried his hardest to be on his best behavior around his father. “You’re going to be King, Asher, you should act as the heir you are,” the King would say and Asher would just nod.  
  
While Asher was running about King Adelphus was busy decreeing it illegal hire werewolves in his land. He was trying to figure out a way to banish them from the land but apparently it may have been seen as some type of act of genocide even if he threatened. One werewolf in particular was very bothered by the King’s actions, Fenrir Greyback.  
  
One night on a full moon, Asher was playing out in the courtyard, under the supervision of a nanny. While she was busy thinking about her recent break up, Greyback appeared. He had snuck into the grounds during the day, thanks to some dark magic, and hid himself amongst the hedges of the house. He had been tracking young Asher. When he turned, Greyback could only smell the boy.  
  
Needless to say the attack was vicious. The nanny was killed as well as two guards. The guards thought Asher was dead but to their surprise the boy was alive. Healer, after healer came to Asher’s bedside with silver and dittany and any spell or potion they could possibly think of. The Queen sobbed. The King paced. Somehow Asher pulled through his injuries.  
  
But there was one problem, “He’s been infected with lycanthropy.” The Healer spoke with his eyes to the ground. He knew how much the King loathed werewolves.  
  
“Leave.” The King yelled, making the Queen jump.  
  
Queen Maxima was sobbing, trembling. “This is all your fault for not accepting werewolves.”  
  
“We can’t have him here.” The King said. “We have to kill him. He’ll be better off that way any how.”  
  
“No!” She screamed.  
  
“The heir to the throne cannot be a werewolf, Maxima. I’d rather not have another in our line to take the seat.” The King said harshly.  
  
“Let me take care of him, please.” She pleaded, she would have thrown himself at his feet if it meant for her only son to live.  
  
“He’s never to know who he is.” The King said sharply.  
  
“I’ll do anything. You just cannot kill him. He’s our only son.” Her bottom lip trembled.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
The next morning The Queen gathered up Asher’s things and brought him to the Prewett’s farm outside the city. The Prewetts were an old wizard family. They had been stripped of their nobility of King Adelphus’ grandfather when the heir of the house married a Muggle. Back then, there was a movement to keep blood pure but the Prewetts believed that love had no boundaries.  
  
At Glousrerra: Elite School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Queen Maxima had been friends with Ebner Prewett and his then future wife Inina. Ebner was the grandson of Ignatius, who was the one who married the Muggle woman. Sadly, after school she had lost touch with her friends but that was bound to happen when you married the heir to the throne and the Prewetts were no longer nobility.  
  
“Max—Queen Maxima?” Inina was shocked when she opened her door to find her old friend and current Queen on the other side.  
  
“I need your help, Inina.” She shifted a sleeping Asher on her hip and his things in her hands.  
  
“Come in, come in!” Mrs Prewett gestured for them to come inside, taking the bag from the Queen. “Ebner! Meet me in the kitchen!”  
  
Moments later, “Golly, Inina, you’d think the Queen was coming.” Ebner said as he entered the kitchen to find Maxima, Asher, and his wife. “Oh, Ma’am, hello.”  
  
“Please, Ebner, call me Maxima. We’ve all known one another for ages.” She said softly, still holding on to Asher. “I need your help.”  
  
Inina went to the kettle because she was sure this was going to need some tea.  
  
The Queen explained to her old friends about the King’s hatred for werewolves and the attack on Asher just two days before. She then told them, with tears in her eyes, about the King’s demand for Asher to be put to death. “I had no where else to bring him.” She said softly. “I know it’s a lot to ask but I know that he’d be happy here with you and you’d care for him like your own.”  
  
Inina looked to Ebner who gave her a slight nod. There was no way he would leave this poor boy out in the world alone or send him to death. Werewolf or not, he was just a child.  
  
“I’ll help with whatever money you need.”  
  
“We don’t need the money, Qu— Maxima. We’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’ll get rid of his memories of the palace and… of myself and Adelphus’. There are no recent photos of him so I’m sure he’ll be ok that no one recognizes him. I was right to keep him out of the public eye, it seems.” She kissed the top of his head.  
  
“You can visit if you ever want.”  
  
“No, its best if we don’t meet again.” Her voice cracked.  
  
“We’ll leave you alone with him, then.” Ebner put his arm on Inina’s back. “We should tell the children we’re going to be looking after the boy.”  
  
Inina and Ebner went to go sit their kids, Molly, Gideon, and Fabian, that they were going to be getting another brother.  
  
Queen Maxima lifted the sleeping spell she had put Asher under to say good bye to him. She sat him on a chair and knelt down in front of him, taking his face in her hands. She studied his tawny hair and hazel eyes. The freckles that kissed his nose and cheeks. The new scars that ran across his face. “I love you, so much Asher. I hope that you remember that.”  
  
Asher frowned, “Of course, Mummy. Where are we?”  
  
“I’m doing what’s best for you, my son. I want you to have a full life and I know the Prewetts will do everything to do keep you happy.”  
  
Asher didn’t understand what was going on.  
  
“I love you, Asher.” She kissed his forehead before stepping back and whispering, “Obliviate.”  
  
The Queen returned home and informed the workers in the castle that Asher had passed from his wounds. The King and Queen released a statement to the Wizarding World saying that he had died in a werewolf attack while the Muggles thought it was just a rabid wolf. The Queen went on to live a life of mourning a son that was a live.  
  
Meanwhile, Asher and the Prewett children believed that he was an orphan who’s parents, Lyall and Hope had passed in an automobile accident. Ebner, ever the joker, gave him the name Remus Lupin. The Prewetts loved Remus as they loved their own children. They never made Remus feel bad for being a werewolf. They even said they were a wolf pack because wolfs could only survive in packs.  
  
Remus met Lily Evans from the next farm over and they became best friends. Soon they both went off to Hogwarts and were placed in Hogwarts. In school there were so many other friends that he didn’t know could exist. For the most part he was happy but he always felt like there was something missing.  
  
Remus’ life was normal, with the exception of transforming into a murderous beast every full moon. But his normal life all began to change the summer after graduating from Hogwarts…


	2. The Farmer Prince

_Long Live The King?_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_Things are not looking up for the Royal Family of Islingbrook. King Adelphus has come down with Dragon Pox. I have been informed that Queen Maxima is beside herself in pain. She has not been the same, vibrant young Queen we all knew and loved since the death of her son, Prince Asher Rackharrow I, thirteen years ago. Another loss may send the last of the Rackharrow line tumbling down._  
  
_It’s been said that there is a curse upon the House of Rackharrow set upon it by Ignatius Prewett after the Prewetts were stripped of their nobility. The Prewetts now live in poverty out in the country. Since the Prewetts have left there has only been one heir each generation to continue the line._  
  
_If and when the line falls, the Earl of Cumberfourth, Lucius Malfoy, will become the new King and his lovely new wife, Narcissa (née Black, yes that Black) will be our new Queen. The Black family hasn’t been in any position of reign since the Middle Ages._

_______

It was a beautiful summer morning in the countryside of Islingbrook. The green hills rolled endlessly. The sun glistened off Lake Derleth. The flowers were in full bloom. Birds were chirping happily. Inina was in the kitchen making a cake for later that night. Ebner was talking to Marcus Evans about the lack of rain so far and how Remus could do a good watering spell for his Muggle friend. Lily and Molly were chasing a baby calf who needed bottle feeding since his mum passed. Remus Lupin was smoking a joint with Gideon and Fabian in the barn.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re going to work on the farm with us.” Fab complained, looking over at Remus who was draped across a few bales of hay. “You’re so bloody smart, mate.”  
  
“People don’t like werewolves.” Remus said looking at the twins behind half-lidded eyes. He didn’t want to go out into the real world anyway. Being a farmer the rest of his life suited him, he thought. No one bothered the Prewetts and the land was calm and quiet. He was fine to hope nature and a gentle hand would work out to bring crops in.  
  
Out in the Real World people would find out he was a Dark Creature and hate him. He was fine with his family and the Evans and Longbottoms down the way. They all loved him and didn’t care what he was. He only would have to interact with people buying things every so often. But he wouldn’t have to if he had his friends and family around for that.  
  
He knew that people in Islingbrook and the rest of the Wizarding World were mostly terrified by the prospect of being around a werewolf. Remus knew this was because people were generally misinformed and he didn’t hate those people. He hated the ones that made the rules though because they were the ones letting the general population be misinformed. He despised the Royal Family and the rest of the nobility of the country for their stance on werewolves.  
  
The door of the barn flung open with a loud creak and Gideon rushed to put the joint out as Fabian swore. Remus didn’t move a muscle, he was too content. “Gods, you lot could at least use a spell to get rid of this smell.” Molly complained loudly. “Mum’s going to hex you all. Shouldn’t you be working?”  
  
“Dad said to take a break. We’re taking a break.” Gideon held his hands up as if the barn was just stormed by Aurors.  
  
“Tell me you’re not going to use any heavy spells or machinery like this, Remus Lupin?” Lily was looming over her best friend. Since they met they were inseparable. Lily was a young, vivacious Muggle born. She was sweet, smart, and cunning. After summer she was going to be training to be a Healer.  
  
“No, I’m just watering some — I forget, some stuff. Don’t worry. Nothing too complicated.” Remus yawned. He could have used a nap, the sun had been brutal the first part of the morning. The weed the twins had, didn’t do much to help him either. There was an empty thought that said he should have waited until later to indulge.  
  
“When are you going to start looking into future careers instead of getting stoned with our good for nothing brothers?” Molly sat down by his feet.  
  
“Mmmm.” He threw his arm over his eyes.  
  
“We’ve been after him, already.” Gid said before lighting the joint again.  
  
“I’ve been home for two days.” Remus complained. “Even Mum hasn’t bugged me as much as you all.”  
  
“That’s because she’s sent us to do it.” Fab revealed to his adoptive brother. “She does hate getting after her little Remypoo.”  
  
“Is she really mad that I’m staying around here?” Remus sat up with a frowned. He hated letting down the Prewetts. They had taken them in when his parents had died in an accident. Apparently they picked him up from the hospital, not that he remembered. He was sure he had some type of PTSD. But since then they’d been doing everything for him, even asking Dumbledore over to talk about getting him into Hogwarts. They were the most amazing people in the world.  
  
“She thinks you’re wasting your potential.” Lily sat down next to Molly, finally.  
  
“You’re in on this too? You all are?” His head felt like it was spinning.  
  
“You’re so smart, mate. You don’t even have to do something Wizardy, you can do something Muggles do.”  
  
“You’d be a smashing professor. Muggle or Wizard.” Lily smiled.  
  
Remus shrugged, “And miss every full moon?”  
  
“I’m sure there’s something you can do.”  
  
“You forget that I’m a werewolf and what that entails, don’t you?”  
  
This time Ebner and Marcus were in the doorway, “Bloody hell Gideon, put that out now, your mum is going to have your head.”  
  
“Are you lot going to sit around all day or actually do some work?” Marcus said with a grin. “Remus, Eb says you have a killer spell to water my crops, mind showing Lils before she goes into work?”  
  
“Oh, yeah sure.” He looked to Lily. “That’s what I’m supposed to water.”  
  
Lily punched him on the shoulder.  
  
Later that night the Prewetts sat down to dinner and everyone was talking over each other as usual. Remus loved the noise of the Prewetts house, there was just so much energy around them. For some reason he felt like before coming here, his birth parents home was big and quiet. But apparently it was a small cottage, according to Inina.  
  
“Hear the Kings’ dying?” Gideon asked before he scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
  
“Good riddance.” Remus mumbled.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart don’t talk like that.” Inina’s face fell.  
  
“He’s terrible to werewolves.”  
  
“That’s only because of what happened to his… son.” Ebner shrugged.  
  
“He was like that before, I read all about it. It was a werewolf who was pissed at him that killed their son.”  
  
Inina made a humming noise. She wondered some days if she should betray the Queen’s trust and just tell the boy who his family was. Not that anyone would believe it.  
  
“Sometime I think to myself, man isn’t weird that Remus showed up around the time of Asher’s death.” Fab looked around the table and Ebner and Inina held their breath. “Then I remember he has shite manners and the worst taste in clothes.”  
  
Everyone laughed, two of them had to force it out though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter writes for the wizarding blog Royal Wizards Daily. I think that wizards in this time period would be using muggle tech to a point because of muggleborns of mixed families being prevalent. They have their own websites only they can access but I haven’t quite worked that all out.
> 
> Also, in this universe, Wolfsbane does not exist yet for sake of the plot.


	3. The Prince Meets The Lord

_The Brother’s Black_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_It’s been a year since Sirius Orion Black III was disinherited from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Word around town is the boy lives in a posh loft in Paris! No doubt he’s shacking up with the bell boy or shagging tourists at The Louvre. He’s probably tearing the city up and leaving debris of poor broken hearted boys in his gorgeous wake. One can only hope he’ll grace Islingbrook with his presence sooner rather than later._   
  
_Meanwhile, Regulus, the younger Black brother and now sole heir to the title and trappings of Lord of Grimmauld, has just turned 17. The birthday was celebrated with a ball that included every A-List Wizard from around the world. Insiders tell me that Regulus has developed a bit of a drug habit. This information comes only a month after his father Orion was found dead. Looks like someone has a hard time coping with family problems._   
  
_Don’t forget, the Queen’s birthday concert is today. Traffic will be hell, if you’re using Muggle transport!_

_______

Reader, I feel like I’ve led you to believe that this fairy tale was only about Prince Asher Rackharrow/Remus Lupin’s happiness. It’s not. There’s another character who was also looking for his Happily Ever After at the same time of our favorite werewolf. His name, Sirius Orion Black III.  
  
Must we go through the ‘Once Upon A Time’ bit because, really, I think it speaks for itself? Also, I don’t think Sirius would believe that the phrase would do his terrible childhood justice. Anyway, Sirius Black was a descendent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Long, long, long ago they actually had ruled Islingbrook, with a bit of an iron fist. There was fighting between houses and eventually the Rackharrows took over. But the Black family was still important in Islingbrook. They were the strictest Pure-Blood Wizards of them all, disowning the one Andromeda, who dared to step out of line and marry a Muggle. Along with Alphard, who fancied blokes.  
  
Sirius was the first son born to Lady Walburga and Lord Orion Black… who were cousins. Yeah, they were very serious about the Pure-Blood thing. Anyway, Sirius was a rebel from the day that he was born. His family was straight backed and hard jawed. One stepped out of line and there would be punishment, which young Mister Black was on the end of more often than not. Sirius was constantly testing his parents limits, finding out that they didn’t stretch far at all, and paying for it with mostly brutal beatings.  
  
As he grew older he rejected The Dark Arts and the properness of nobility. He also tried to avoid going to Glousrerra but there was no way around that, sadly. But he fell into favor with some decent mates, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. He had known them from various events before but he was never allowed to mingle with them much because their Houses were apparently too “unpure”. But there was nothing the Blacks could do to stop their friendship.  
  
Another thing that upset his parents, the one that really broke his parents, was his love of cock. There was no way around how bent he was. When he was sixteen his parents began their efforts to set him up for marriage. Each dinner with a horribly boring — not to mention relative of some sort — led Sirius out looking for a bloke to get caught with. One day during his Summer Holiday before seventh year, he was on his hands and knees getting absolutely pounded by a tourist on his parents four post bed in the middle of the day. This time, his mother walked in no them. Sirius was hexed and beaten to near death but made it out alive to the Potter’s estate. He was then disinherited, finally. The only thing he regretted was leaving his poor brother behind.  
  
Sirius was glad be out of the grips of his parents but he was still tabloid fodder. But luckily that seemed to have been dying down, leaving only some Muggle papers and one Wizard blog to annoy him. He had bought a flat in Lamserth with inheritance he had received from a disowned Uncle and got on with living a normal life. A mostly Muggle one at that too, just for a little more spite the Black name. The only thing was, he just wasn’t happy. He thought maybe that he was never meant to be happy, he was a Black after all.  
  
That all brings us to the day Sirius was playing in the Muggle Café De La Vie in the old town of Lamserth. It was a little place that was more like a living room than a café. Sirius was sure the owner, Marie, had seen the show Friends a bit too many times. But he always liked the vibe. He had played the spot a few times and no one tended to bother him about being a Black. But it was a humid summer night that changed everything.  
  
While on stage he noticed a bloke who looked shockingly like a Rackharrow. He had seen the portraits enough to know one when he saw one. Not that there was really any of them left outside of the King maybe some distant cousins or something. This bloke had high cheek bones, pillowy pink lips, almond shaped hazel eyes, and tawny hair. His hair was a bit out of control, curling in some spots but not the others. He also had three scars right across his face, which made him more attractive. His nose was off too but that was probably because there was no way he was related to the Rackharrow line.  
  
Said bloke was sipping on a drink topped with whipped cream and spent Sirius’ entire set with his nose in a book. Sirius was deeply offended, mostly everyone else was watching with rapt attention. This bloke was reading with a smile on his face, biting at the pad of his pinky finger. Sirius had never seen anyone read with a look like this one had. Sirius kept focusing on him. So much so he buggered up the last song. Of course, this made the hazel eyes jump up from the pages to give him an even more amused smile and that that moment he knew he was going to shag him.  
  
Sirius put his guitar in its case before shuffling off the stage and sitting down across from the Rackharrow looking bloke at his small table. This lad was even better looking up close. Sirius found the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks completely adorable.  
  
“Didn’t enjoy the show?” Sirius said as a redheaded waitress came over to their table.  
  
“‘Nother chocolate coffee, Remus?”  
  
“Thanks Lilly.” He looked up from his book to nod before going back to it. It was as if Sirius wasn’t even sitting there.  
  
“Anything for you… ah Sirius, right?”  
  
“Yes, Sirius and Earl Grey would be great.”  
  
“Brilliant, be back in a mo’.” She winked.  
  
“So, Remus, is it? You didn’t enjoy the show?”  
  
“No, perfect music to read to.” Remus drawled, eyes still down.  
  
“You looked up when I screwed up that last bit.”  
  
There was now a blush across Remus’ cheeks. “It disturbed my reading.”  
  
“You look rather into the book.”  
  
“Because I am.”  
  
“What do I have to do to get you into me?” Sirius said softly, leaning across the table.  
  
Remus coughed and dropped the book, “That was a terrible line!”  
  
“It’s apart of my charm.”  
  
“How do you even know I’m bent? You could be receiving a proper beating.” The hazel eyed boy asked with concern as Lily the waitress came back over with their drinks.  
  
“He’s proper bent, Sirius. Never has even touched a breast.” Lily dropped her voice as she set the cups down. “We did kiss when we were little things but it was horrid.”  
  
“Oi!” Remus threw his hands up and Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
“He’s cute, you two look good together, just trying to help.” She looked behind her to another table. “Off I fuck.” Lily muttered before moving on.  
  
“She’s something.”  
  
“Oh, she’s everything.” Remus corrected and Sirius wasn’t exactly sure what he had meant by that.  
  
“Chocolate coffee?” Sirius asked before taking a sip of his tea, glaring at the coffee cup, which had whipped cream topped with powdered coco. It was obscene.  
  
“I know, sounds strange but… it’s really bloody good.” He gave Sirius a different sort of smile. One that spoke to how there was something mischievous under everything.  
  
“So, now that I know you’re properly bent and you enjoy odd coffee, want to see my motorbike?” Sirius bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Wow, you’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”  
  
“What can I say Remus, you’ve caught my eye?”  
  
Remus picked up his book but kept it closed, “Why should I go see your motorbike?”  
  
“Because I’ll be on it.”  
  
“You’re really shite at this pick up line junk.”  
  
Sirius flashed him his best smile. “It’s working though, isn’t it?”  
  
“How do you know that I shag random blokes?”  
  
“I think you’ll shag me.”  
  
Remus looked at him critically for a moment then took a sip of his coffee. “Fine, I’ll look at your bike after I finish this but I’m not promising anything. It depends on how annoying you are in the next however long.”  
  
“Good,” Sirius sipped his tea. He knew he was going to get what he wanted because he was Sirius Black and he always got what he wanted. “So, are you a student?”  
  
“I’m taking a gap year.” Remus drummed his fingers on the table. “You’re what, some staving musician?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say starving. I look well fed, don’t I?”  
  
Remus cast an appraising eye over him. “Yes, is this whole shaggy hair, ripped jeans, and worn leather jacket just an act?”  
  
Sirius smirked and gave him a one shouldered shrug.  
  
“You’ve a motorbike too. Are you just the embodiment of rock ’n’ roll… or…”  
  
“I started dressing this way to annoy my parents then I found it suited me. Not to mention it attracts a certain type of bloke.”  
  
“Yeah? Ones who drink chocolate coffee in cafés and read crime novels?”  
  
“How’d you guess!?” Sirius smiled. “I like them, especially when they wear purple v-necks and tight jeans.”  
  
Remus snickered.  
  
The continued their conversation of innuendos, pick up lines, and sarcasm for about fifteen more minutes. Talking with Remus was a bit like verbally sparring… but in a good way. It was sort of like foreplay, that’s probably a better way to say it.  
  
Once Remus finished his coffee he stood up and looked at Sirius expectantly.  
  
“Have fun!” Lily called after Remus as they left.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as he and Sirius stepped out into the humid dusk. Sirius led him up the street towards his flat. “Wait, where are we going?”  
  
“To see my motorbike.” Sirius replied, encircling his fingers around the taller blokes boney wrists.  
  
“Let me guess, it is conveniently located outside of your flat.” Remus snorted a laugh.  
  
“I only live down the way. Plus, you didn’t ask where my bike was. I just asked if you wanted to see it.” Sirius smirked.  
  
“You’re cheeky.” Sirius heard a certain amount of fondness in Remus’ voice.  
  
They stopped in front of the flat, Remus tumbling into Sirius at the sudden stop. Sirius had noticed he was busy looking at his surroundings and not what was right in front of him.  
  
“Here he is.”  
  
“He? Don’t men normally refer to their things with the feminine pronoun?”  
  
“Darling, the only things I want between my legs have masculine pronouns.”  
  
“You say the most ridiculous things.” Remus ran his fingers of the black motorcycle.  
  
“It’s a 1975 Laverda 750GT.” Sirius said but he was sure the other bloke didn’t really care about the make and model of his bike.  
  
“It’s nice.”  
  
“I should take you out on it.”  
  
“Um, maybe some other time.” Remus bit at his lovely bottom lip, looking nervous.  
  
Sirius wanted to call him out he was being scared of getting on the bike but he had a feeling Remus would bolt. He didn’t want that, especially since it took so much after to get there. “Yes, we’ve more important things to get on with.” Sirius all but batted his thick black lashes at the man.  
  
“I guess we do.” Remus looked up at the sky.  
  
“Come on.” Sirius grabbed his hand and led him into the lobby of building. “It’s a fifth floor walk up. Race you?”  
  
“You’re on.” Remus grinned before they both made it for the stairs. By the time they reached Sirius’ floor they were both laughing and huffing and puffing. Remus was laughing, leaning against the wall next to Sirius’ door as he unlocked it. His head was tilted back, revealing his long, pale neck. Sirius couldn’t wait to bit it.  
  
Once the door was open, Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him inside again. “Mind kissing?” Sirius asked. Some blokes were weird about it. Like they weren’t really gay if they were kissing or the ones getting shagged.  
  
Remus grabbed two fistfuls of his leather jacket and backed him against the wall with a laugh. “It’ll cost you more.” Remus hovered his lips over Sirius but then pulled away and rolled his eyes. “‘Course you can bloody kiss me. What do you think I am, a rent boy?” Remus crushed his lips against Sirius, moaning into the kiss as they ground against one another.  
  
“Just making sure. Some lads don’t like it.” Sirius panted as Remus’ lips trailed down to his jaw then up near his ear.  
  
“Stupid, daft, arseholes. The kissing is the best part.” Remus nibbled on Sirius’ earlobe. “Well, ok, that’s a lie but it’s a good part.”  
  
Sirius’ hands drifted down to his arse, “Let me show you my room.”  
  
“Yes, do so.”  
  
“The whole flat is one room, so I guess it’s not much.” Sirius said, stripping his jacket off, while Remus stepped back.  
  
“It’s nice though.” Remus looked around the flat, which covered the whole fifth floor of the small building. It was wide and open. There was Sirius bed, a king sized mattress on a black iron frame, by the window. There was a small kitchen area with a table and mismatching chairs next to it. A sofa was on the opposite side of the room from the bed, facing a large television. Around the flat were records, books, and three guitars.  
  
“Bed’s the best part and that’s not a lie.” Sirius jumped on it, kicking his boots off in the process.  
  
Remus licked his lips, stripping off his shirt before moving closer to the bed. Sirius studied the scars on his chest, clearly the bloke was in some type of accident. But he tried not to bring too much attention to them because he had his own. “How do you like it?”  
  
“Bottom. Fast and hard, hold me down and fuck me.” Sirius discarded of his white tee-shirt as Remus crawled on top of him.  
  
“You have a very dirty mouth.” Remus’ hands trailed down Sirius’ chest, stopping to tweak his nipples.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it.” Sirius arched up into the other man’s touch as his right hand traveled further and Remus kissed him with a hungry desire.  
  
“You should show me.” Remus’ fingers played his waistband.  
  
Sirius put a hand in the middle of Remus’ chest and pushed him over on his back. Remus let out a little noise of surprise but relaxed, pushing himself up on to his forearms to watch Sirius undo his jeans.   
  
“Why are they so tight?” Sirius complained as it took a little work to wiggle them off the lad. “That’s the only complaint I have about them. On, they’re fantastic.” He grinned before he could toss aside Remus’ pants. Sirius positioned him self sideways and looked down at Remus’ cock, perfectly long and thick. His mouth watered.  
  
“I was going to say, I get the most compliments on my arse in —“ Remus lost his thought when Sirius grabbed the base of Remus’ cock and licked up the vein on the underside. “Ahh, fuck.”  
  
Sirius smirked then swirled his tongue around the pink head while he moved his hand up slowly. Sirius always liked giving head but there was something wonderful about Remus. He didn’t take much time to wrap his lips around him and take him into his mouth. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down, moving his hand in rhythm with his head. Remus tangled his fingers up in his hair. Sirius moaned around him, causing Remus to buck his hips up a little.  
  
“Fuck, fuck Sirius, you’re going to have — ahhh — have to stop or — fuck.”  
  
Sirius pulled off of him and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth before jumping up and getting out of his trousers and pants. Remus stood up too, looking a little wobbly. Sirius shot him a grin before grabbing lube and condoms from his side table and tossing them at Remus.  
  
“How do you want me?” Sirius purred into his ear.  
  
Without a word Remus spun him around and bent him over the bed, holding him down with a hand in between his shoulder blade. Sirius made a noise at the back of his throat just over how aggressive Remus was. He seemed like such a calm person so it was even more of a turn on.  
  
Sirius moved his arms so he could rest his head on them to breathe while Remus busied himself with the lube. His hand moved from Sirius back, only long enough to pour the substance on to his fingers. As the hand returned, the other was doing much more devious things. A slick finger ran down his cleft and his bit his lip and canted his hips a bit.  
  
“Eager, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yesssssss.” He drew out the ’s’ in the word as Remus’ finger pressed against his hole.  
  
Sirius wondered what the look on Remus’ face was. He wasn’t the most expressive person but there was just quick glimpses. Maybe in the moment he’d be more open, more— “Ahhh fuck!” Sirius felt a hot flash of pleasure through his body as Remus crocked his finger and brushed against his prostate.  
  
Remus let out a huff of a laugh. As he eased the one finger out and added another. It wasn’t long until Sirius was a writhing mess and he was doing all but begging for it. Sirius did not beg. Verbally. Unless asked, “What do you want, Sirius?”  
  
“I want you, fucking me, right now.”  
  
Remus, thankfully, complied. Sirius was clenching his fists as he listened to Remus tear the wrapper off the condom and roll it on. Sirius was getting somewhat impatient, wishing he could use magic but he was sure this bloke was a Muggle. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.  
  
“Ready?” The blunt end of Remus’ cock pressed up against him.  
  
“Gods, fuck, yes.” He tried to move his hips back but Remus held them in place with his free hand. For such a skinny man, he was so strong.  
  
Remus tsked before removing the free hand, probably to get a hold of his cock again before lining up and pressing into him. Sirius felt perfectly full. Soon enough Remus was all the way in him and Sirius made an impatient noise before Remus took the hint and nearly pulled all the way out.  
  
Sirius was about to complain before Remus thrust into him. “Fuck,” He turned his face to the side and dropped one arm down to grab the sheets. Remus continued to move his hips at a frantic rhythm while keeping Sirius pinned to the spot. He moved Sirius’ hips a little and hitting the right spot over and over and over again.  
  
“Close, touch yourself.” Remus grunted out between thrusts. Sirius listened to him, wrapping his hand around himself and keeping the pace of Remus’ hips.  
  
With a loud cry of Remus’ name, Sirius had the best orgasm of his life. He was sure he had some type of outer body experience because he didn’t even realize Remus had finished a few thrusts later.

_______

About an hour later both Remus and Sirius woke up. Sirius wanted Remus to stay so he cane up with an idea.  “If you’re not in a rush, I got some great bud from these two twins. They’re the wildest gingers I’ve ever met and I think that should say something— though I feel like your waitress friend Lily might rival them for that title. I mean, if you’re interested in staying…”  
  
Remus chuckled, “Oh, I know them and sure, I can stay a bit longer.”  
  
“They’ve a good supply, huh?” Sirius reached over into his bedside table, taking out a tin and his pretty pink pipe.  
  
“Yeah, they’re farmers or whatever, grow it themselves.”  
  
“And just so you know, I’m not a stereotypical person who looks like I do and smokes weed. I know what you’re thinking.”  
  
“How’s that?”  
  
“I only indulge on the rare and special occasion.” He packed the pipe carefully.  
  
“Yeah, and what’s tonight?”  
  
“Shagging Remus.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“You are awful.” Remus said but he didn’t leave.  
  
“Quite.” Sirius laughed before handing Remus the pipe.  
  
Remus stayed the night and shagged Sirius silly two more times. In between they napped a bit and chatted about music and books and telly. Sirius never talked to his shags so much.   
  
Sadly, Remus was gone when Sirius woke up, no number left behind. Normally Sirius wouldn’t care but there was something about this Remus he liked. Why was it the one person he had more than a passing interest in, didn’t seem to feel the same?


	4. The Lord Pines

_Cheers to the Queen!_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_To celebrate the Queen’s birthday, there have been many events this weekend. Yesterday saw a concert featuring both Wizard and Muggle bands in Fidmar Square. The party lasted until late but Queen Maxima was no where to be seen. From what I understand she was still at King Adelphus’ bedside._   
  
_But do you know who was spotted at the festivities? Earl of Cumberfourth, Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa. They both looked wonderful but Narcissa stunned her black dress by Nyx Wender, the acclaimed fashion designing witch who broke into the Muggle world (she's a favorite of Royal Wizarding Families thanks to her Muggle Friendly designs). Looks like these two are getting ready to ascend to the throne._   
  
_Today the main festivity is the street fair on Lockmore. There will be vendors of all kinds as well as some more street musicians._

_______

Lily crawled into Remus’ bed. Well, when I say crawl, I mean jumped on his back and nearly gave our poor werewolf a heart attack. Remus was sure the madwoman had broke a rib or two. One time she had actually broke his nose like this and that’s not an exaggeration as the rib thing was.   
  
“What the bloody hell are you doing, Evans?” He groaned, hating his best friend just a little bit.  
  
She threw her head back in a cackle. Lily was an evil, evil woman. Gods help her future husband. “Seeing if you fancied going into town today. Frank and Alice are going to that street fair and asked if we wanted to tag along. Molls is going too but I think Ebner has cornered the twins to working on a Sunday.”  
  
Remus made a noncommittal sound. He had only come back a few hours beforehand, he didn’t fancy getting out of bed.  
  
“So, you know you shagged Sirius bleeding Black, right?” Lily rolled off of him and on to the mattress. Remus wasn’t sure why she didn’t start off with this line of conversation.  
  
Of course he knew who Sirius was right when the bloke stepped up on the stage with his guitar. Remus was a bit surprised that Sirius had come over to his table after. He wasn’t going to turn down a pass to shag some disinherited Noble who probably hated werewolves. It was kind of hot. And Sirius was so attractive it was worth it.   
  
“Really? I had no idea! I never read the Prophet!”  
  
“You’re a sarcastic twat!” Lily snorted, “Does he know you’re a Wizard?”  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure he thought he was shagging a Muggle.”  
  
“Are you going to see him again?”  
  
“No, it was a one off.”  
  
“He’s sure is pretty, huh? Even pictures don’t really do him justice.”  
  
“He’s bloody gorgeous.” Remus smiled, thinking about Sirius starkers.  
  
“Good in bed?”  
  
“Brilliant! He’s just a cocky git.”  
  
“Probably comes with the title… or lack thereof now. Maybe it’s some type of defense thing. You want to see him again?” Lily raised a questioning eyebrow. She really wanted to see her best mate find someone. Who knows, maybe this Black wasn’t so bad.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe.”  
  
Now reader, I should mention, there’s one more story playing itself out here that’s intertwined with everything. The character in question is a one James Potter, future Lord of Hayward. Now that he was eighteen the Potters were urging him to marrying and settle down. They were a bit old fashioned, being Pure-Blood and all but nowhere in the same league as the Black or Malfoys. But they still wanted their son to stop messing about.  
  
The only problem was, Sirius Black was his best mate. Again, not that the Potters didn’t love Sirius. They let Sirius stay at their manor when things came to ahead there. They knew he was deeply troubled so they did their best to care for him. But they hated how the two boys competed with one another. They hated how James felt like he needed to one up Sirius at everything. Sometimes, they wondered, if they could find a brother and sister willing to marrying Sirius and James.  
  
James banged on Sirius’ door before opening it. He always banged first to scatter Sirius’ many conquests. “Oi, Padfoot, I brought you coffee!” He blared as he entered. Instead of finding Sirius out cold and his partner running off, Sirius was sitting on his bed and gazing out the window. “Black, what are you doing?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, nothing, having a cigarette.” Sirius held up the fag distractedly.   
  
“Something wrong? Hear from Reg?” He knew that Sirius normally only looked so sullen after speaking to his brother.  
  
“No, no.” Sirius sighed as he crushed the cigarette on the window sill. “Something is very right, I think. But also very wrong at the same time.” He scrunched up his nose.  
  
“Ah, here’s some coffee.” James handed over the coffee cup then sat at the end of the bed, kicking his feet up. Sirius went back to looking out the window. “Knut for your thoughts?”  
  
“I had the best shag of my life last night.”  
  
“You say—“  
  
Sirius turned his head towards him with wild eyes. “I know, I say that all the time but… this was different. This, Merlin, I can’t begin to describe it.”  
  
James was very interested now. Sirius never talked like this about the lads he shagged outside of how great a lay they were. “Good because I don’t need the sordid details. Why don’t you call him?”  
  
“He didn’t leave a number. He didn’t even wait till morning to leave.”  
  
“I assume you sold the whole thing as a one night stand.”  
  
“I thought it’d be that way but… I don’t know. He was something else. It’s not even the sex. I mean, not that it wasn’t brilliant because it was mind-blowing but…” Sirius took a sip of his coffee. “He was funny and sarcastic. He called me on my shite but he seemed amused by me. He was a bit of a nerd too. We went at it like three times and we talked. I never talk to them.”  
  
“Does he have a name?”  
  
“Remus.”  
  
“Hmm, odd… wizard?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Does he know who you are?”  
  
“Didn’t lead on if he did.”  
  
“Where’d you meet him?”  
  
“Café De La Vie. He was at my set and he read the whole way through with this dumb little grin on his face.”  
  
James laughed because, leave it to Sirius to find the bloke who isn’t making gaga eyes at him while playing to take home. “And what’d you do?”  
  
“I couldn’t stop staring at him the whole time, I buggered up my last song. He bloody looked up at me with this smile… I’ve never seen anyone look at me that way. It was like I was an idiot but at the same time brilliant or something…”  
  
James held back his laugh because he friend sounded like he was in deep. “So you marched up to his table and chatted him up.”  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
“And he fell right into your arms.”  
  
“No. It took a little work. Not a lot but I didn’t get an immediate yes.”  
  
“That is unusual for you.”  
  
Sirius huffed, “I feel like I’m love sick for this stupid lanky git. I don’t even know him.”  
  
“Let’s find him!” James had never seen his friend so over the moon for someone. It was almost a bit frightening. He needed to track the lad down right away.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Let’s start at the café!” James nudged him. “Give me an overview of his looks as we go.”  
  
But find him, they did not. Well, not right away at the least. They went to the Café and asked the waitresses there about Lily and her friend. They informed Sirius and James that Lily only worked Friday and Saturdays and Remus only came in every so often. There was no real schedule for him. They also had no idea where they’d be on a Sunday and they lived out of the city.  
  
James suggested they walk around a bit. He was sure with everything the city had on for the Queen, it was a possibility they could run into Remus.  
  
As that was happening Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Molly, Marlene Mickinnon (friend from Hogwarts), and Arthur Weasley (Molly’s boyfriend/very soon to be husband) were all sitting at an outdoor café, enjoying an early drink before continuing around the street fair. “I don’t get why we need to celebrate every Royal’s Birthday.” Remus complained. He never liked crowds so much so he was really wishing he stayed in his bed all day.  
  
“Its fun, gives us all an excuse to get pissed.” Frank tipped his pint towards Remus.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so grumpy, you were laid last night!” Lily said and everyone went ‘Ooooooooo!’.  
  
At that very moment Sirius and James turned the corner. Sirius was complaining that they were never going to find them right as they came upon the cafe.  
  
“He looks a bit Rackharrowish.” James said nodding to some bloke, Remus. “Oh, she’s fit,” That would be Lily Evans.  
  
“That’s him and the waitress.” Sirius mumbled, looking at Remus who looked as if he were yelling at his friends. His heart suddenly felt like it was in his throat.  
  
“Come on,” James grabbed him and they walked right onto the patio, right past the hostess. “Oi, you. Remus, right?”  
  
The whole table turned their heads to James and Sirius. All of them were gaping and Remus felt himself blushing.  
  
“Yeah, you. My mate here would like your number. We’ve been walking around looking for you, I’ll have you know. He was mooning about you when I got to his flat. Positively love sick. What kind of man shags and leaves without a number or a good bye after a lovely night? I don’t know but he certainly likes you so I’m willing to overlook the discretion.”  
  
Remus was now a deep shade of red that rivaled Rackharrow Red. His friends were all a bit taken aback that Nobility were standing in front of them and demanding Remus give Sirius Orion Black III his number.  
  
“I… ah…” He had no idea what to say. Remus was positive that he would never see Sirius Black in person again but he was apparently being pursued by him? That made no sense. It was completely clear to Remus that the night before had been a one night stand.  
  
“Sorry, Remus. I’m so bloody sorry. So, so , so sorry. Excuse this great git. We shouldn’t have… I’m just going to… We’re going to leave.” Sirius made a move to walk away but James yanked him back.  
  
Reader, it should be known that Sirius Black had some very major trust issues. It was why he never let anyone close and collected one night stands like Chocolate Frog cards. It terrified him to go after Remus because he could picture himself being close to him. As much as he acted aloof and unattached, he was the exact opposite. Now that he was faced with rejection, he didn’t want to be there.  
  
“There’s a party tonight.” Frank said and all eyes turned to him. “You two should come. It’s in my families’ barn. My parents are off on holiday. It’ll be fun.”  
  
“We’ll be there. Give me an address and we will so be there.” James was looking at Lily as he spoke.  
  
“Look the other way, sir.” Lily shooed him away, squinting behind her Wayfarers. “Are you looking at me because I should be curtseying?”  
  
“No, I’m looking at how beautiful you are.” James said with a slight smile.  
  
James had never seen anyone who looked like Lily. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous but she gave off this aura of strength and love but also someone who took no shite. James needed that in his life.  
  
Sirius groaned, “This is why you’re not allowed outside.”  
  
“Is this what you lot do in your free time, chat up farmers? Well, farmer’s kids’?” Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No. I just think you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“James.” Sirius hissed, he hated when people thought they were just being used as toys by people like him and James. Clearly these people didn’t know the two of them at all. James and Sirius rejected nearly all the trappings of Nobility and slight celebrity. They would have been happy enough to be just like the farmer kids. “Let’s just go.”  
  
“No, I need the address from this gentleman.”  
  
“They don’t want us —”  
  
“No, come round.” Alice spoke up. “You look like such a puppy.” She frowned at Sirius.  
  
“I don’t know if you’re supposed to say that to someone of their station.” Lily picked up her pint and Remus let out a little laugh.  
  
“Technically Sirius is not of — I’m going to stop before I put my foot in my mouth somehow. But I’m sure we’d love to come. Wouldn’t we, Sirius?”  
  
Sirius was busy looking at his shoes. He really should have just left it at a one night stand. It was ridiculous they had even went looking for him.  
  
“Why do you want to come to a barn party?”  
  
“Maybe we should vote. Hands if you want them there or if you want to come.” Frank held his arm up. So did Alice, Marlene, and James. “Ok, and hands for no.” Sirius, Lily, Arthur, and Molly held their hands up.   
  
Remus was drumming his fingers on the table.  
  
“You have to vote.” Frank said after putting his hand down and kicking Remus under the table. “You’re a tie breaker.”  
  
Remus looked at Sirius critically, “Why don’t you want to come? You’re not as confident as you were last night.”  
  
“You clearly don’t want us there and neither do half of your friends. It’d be a bit of an imposition.” Sirius ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“He’s not as confident as he was last night because that was his future Lord Sirius Orion Black III part noble part bad boy runaway talking. It’s a sham he uses to pull. He’s a good bloke, deep down. It takes some digging but I’m sure if you’re willing you could probably find his heart.” James said, trying to sell his friend the best he could.  
  
Sirius elbowed his best mate hard in the ribs.  
  
“You can come if you want, its up to you and everyone else. It’s not my barn and you’re not my… anything.” Remus shook his head.   
  
This is the time I should probably tell you, dear reader, that Remus Lupin had never dated a single person. He had slept with a fair few in his days at school but he always shied away from dates. Another side effect of being a werewolf. He was positive that no one could possibly love him enough to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
“Well, it is my barn. I’ll give you the address and you can come over if you want.” Frank took the pen from the center of the table and jotted down the address to the farm on a napkin before handing it James.  
  
“We’ll be there.”  
  
“We won’t.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “It was nice seeing you again, Remus. Sorry my mate’s a prick.”  
  
The two friends walked away, Sirius hitting James the whole way and Remus’ friends were all talking loudly about what had just happened.  
  
Of course James got Sirius to go to the party. He could get Sirius to do anything he fancied if he wanted. Sirius knew that if he let James go alone he’d make an arse out of himself in front of the pretty redhead. He also wanted to see Remus again. Yes, the man wasn’t happy to see him that early afternoon but he was still interested in him. There was something there that Sirius wanted to uncover, even if it scared him a fair bit.  
  
James and Sirius had been to many Muggle parties and many non-aristocratic parties but they had never been to a party in a barn. “Reckon we’ll see some cows?” James asked a visibly nervous Sirius. As much as his friend tried to be confident he knew years of abuse from his parents really did a number to him.  
  
“I don’t think all farms have cows.” Sirius said as they approached the barn in James’ car. He would have rather have Floo’d but he wasn’t sure if these people we Muggles or not.  There wasn’t much to see out the window because to was dark but up ahead they could see glowing lights in a house and passed that, what looked like a fire.  
  
“I’d like to see some cows, really.” James sighed. “I’d also like to see that waitress again.”  
  
“Don’t make an arse of yourself.” Sirius scratched behind his ear. “Remus really doesn’t like me, does he? This is a terrible idea.”  
  
“I don’t know, I think he’s probably confused. You charm the pants off these blokes but they don’t really see you. Just be yourself, which is naturally charming and don’t drop those lame pick up lines they always end up falling for. Maybe keep it in your trousers for the night too, if you’re serious about getting into a relationship with him.”  
  
“I don’t even know how to date.” Sirius complained as they parked behind another car. From the looks of it half of the local community was at the barn. “This is a terrible idea.”  
  
“Look, mate, do you like this bloke?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you think there’s the tiniest possibility that he likes you?”  
  
“Ah… yeah. Tiny. Minuscule.”  
  
“Do you want to go out to dinner and a movie with him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’ll figure the rest out then. Come on, I’m in the mood to get smashed and sleep in my car.” James got out of the car before going over to the passenger side to physically drag his friend out and to the barn.  
  
Meanwhile Remus was standing in the doorway to the barn, watching the fire and occasionally looking at the small crowd of people gathered around one of Franks’ mates playing guitar in the barn. “I hear you have some bloke coming to the party.” Fabian knocked his elbow into his side a few times and Gideon grinned at him.  
  
“Aristocracy and all too. Disowned Black.” Gid held out a joint to him.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes but gladly took what was offered to calm his nerves.  
  
“You should get yourself a nice lad to settle in with. At least date for a little bit, I mean. If you’re not going to do anything with your life…”  
  
“Bugger off.” Remus handed the joint to Fab before going towards the fire to find Lily. To his surprise and dismay she was talking to not only Molly, Alice, and Frank but James and Sirius.  
  
“Oh! Speak of the devil.” Alice waved at him.  
  
“Gods, Remus, you reek of marijuana.” Molly muttered, crossing her arms. “You really need to stop smoking our brothers—“  
  
Sirius laughed, “So you do know them.”  
  
“Those mad gingers are my brothers.”  
  
“Not by blood.” Gid said from behind him.  
  
“Thank gods for that!” Fab hit Remus in the shoulder. “The esteemed Misters Padfoot and Prongs, may I interest you in anything?”  
  
Everyone looked confused at the nicknames.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” Sirius chuckled before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
“We’re well out of that game, sorry lads.”  
  
“Sirius and James dealt for us in their school.” Fab informed them all. “Made a bloody killing.”  
  
“Ah, drug dealer, are you?” Remus raised an eyebrow but he was mostly joking. He had done the same for his brothers when they had finished up a Hogwarts a year before him.  
  
“Not any more. Just was using it to save some money.”  
  
“Either way, its stupid. Just like you two berks who are growing it on your dad’s farm.” Lily sighed and gave a look to Molly.  
  
“It’s charmed to look carrots at the moment.” The twins said at the same time.  
  
“Brilliant!” James exclaimed. “I want to see.”  
  
“Come to our farm then. Sirius, shall you be joining?”  
  
Sirius dared a look over at Remus who was busy looking back at the barn. He wanted to run off with them, away from Remus but he really thought he may as well give it a chance. “Ah, I’ll stay here.” Sirius said before Fab and Gid grabbed James to apparate.  
  
“Molly, Alice, Frank want to go play some beer pong?” Lily asked with a little smirk before they all said yes and went off.  
  
Sirius looked at his beer and Remus bit at his lip, “Sorry if I acted like a bastard earlier. Lily said I may have been a little rude to you.”  
  
“Lily? She—”  
  
“She was just acting like that because your mate was looking at her.” Remus waved his hand about.  
  
“Right, so, um, now that was cleared up… would you possibly like to go on a date with me? I’ve nothing on so you could pick the day and time. The place too. Maybe we could go for a pint then see a movie or vise versa. Or we would go to a concert. I’d even be willing to see a play if that’s your thing. Maybe more of a poetry reading? Gallery opening? How—”  
  
“Sirius, stop.” Remus laughed at his nervous spiel. “I don’t date people.”  
  
“Oh, do you date things?”  
  
Remus snorted, “No, I don’t date. Full stop.”  
  
Sirius frowned, “I don’t date people either. Normally just pull them but there’s something about you, Remus, that I want to know more about.”  
  
“But you want to date.”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“I don’t. I have…”  
  
Sirius sighed, giving up on the idea, “Can we at leas the friends.”  
  
“That’s a bad idea.”  It was a very bad idea because Remus knew if he was always looking at those grey eyes and black hair and beautiful face, he would make a few slip ups. Slip ups being a his dick into Sirius. That wasn’t a real friendship, that was a relationship.  
  
“How about we try for tonight? Let’s be mates.” Sirius knew he sounded ridiculously needy. He never acted this way with anyone.  
  
“Fine but I’m not promising anything.”  
  
“See, you said something along those lines last night and I succeeded.”  
  
“This is very different.” Remus promised.  
  
And it was different. They laughed and joked and played drinking games. Sirius chatted with Remus’ friends. The friendship bit was looking up. Even James and Lily looked to be getting on. But after a few too many beers Remus was looking at Sirius as if he was going to devour him. Then Remus whispered in his ear, “Want to see my barn?” And that was a strange chat up line. He also knew that Remus could have been testing him. He was always shite at tests like this.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“Good, hold on, I’ll apparate us over.” Remus kissed him before there was the rush of apparating.  
  
Sirius didn’t get a moment to gather himself following the short apparation before Remus’ lips were on his again. Remus sunk down to the ground after mumbling something Sirius didn’t catch because he was too busy nipping at Remus’ neck. But once on the ground he realized that Remus transfigured something into a blanket.  
  
“I figured you wouldn’t want a real roll in the hay. That shite is actually really itchy and we could get a rash. I did it once and it wasn’t enjoyable.” Remus said, recalling his first time actually. Overall the whole thing was unpleasant but it obviously didn’t turn him off of sex forever.  
  
Sirius was going to reply but Remus was kissing him again and it was just too fantastic. Remus’ kisses were some other worldly type of experience, he couldn’t even begin to describe it. They were slow and fast. With teeth. No teeth. Tongue. No tongue. Chaste. Passionate. It was always changing, it made Sirius a little dizzy. And there was always a hand in his hair. He thought, an unassuming looking man like Remus with his freckles and curly hair shouldn’t be able to kiss like that.  
  
Remus undid Sirius’ button and fly with one hand and then reached into his pants to wrap a firm, warm hand around Sirius’ erection. “I think you should return the favor.”  
  
Sirius bit at Remus’ lip before doing as requested and soon he was matching Remus’ stroke. “Ah, fuck.”  
  
It didn’t take very long. Normally, Sirius would have been embarrassed but Remus’s fingers were extremely talented and it didn’t take much longer for Remus to follow behind.  
  
“And that, right there, why was we can’t be friends. I can’t keep my hands off you.” Remus said, panting and rolling on to his back.  
  
“We could date.” Sirius suggested, reaching for his wand to cast some cleansing spells.  
  
“No.” Remus snorted. “You wouldn’t want to date me.”  
  
“How would you know?”  
  
“Because I know me.”  
  
“You think to little of yourself.” Sirius pouted at Remus.  
  
“I just know myself better than you.” Remus fixed his trousers.  
  
“I feel like if I talked to Lily or your family they might agree more with me.”  
  
“We should head back there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter before I get down to posting what I'm going to be writing for NaNoWriMo.


	5. The Lord Is Still a Lord

_Ding-Dong The Witch is Dead_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_Things aren’t so good for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Lady Walburga Black died of apparent natural causes last night. The matriarch of the Black home was known for her short temper and in her teen years, even shorter skirts. She was known to have some mental health problems and there were whispers of child abuse._  
  
_Her son Regulus and current heir has asked for privacy at this difficult time. Probably so he can purchase cocaine in peace._  
  
_The big question now is, will her disinherited son Sirius Black be at the funeral? When Sirius was disowned he was heard saying the next time he’d see his mother was over her dead body. Sirius Black has been spotted in Islingbrook recently. Just yesterday a reader reported seeing him at the street festival along with his best mate and future Lord of Hayward, James Potter._  
  
_Update on the King: Not good. He’s apparently barely holding on._

_______

Sirius apparated home after the party in the barn, not long after Remus rejected him. It was so frustrating because Sirius could see the attraction was mutual. You don’t kiss people like Remus kissed him if you’re not interested in them. You don’t cup their jaw tenderly and look into their eyes like Remus did. You don’t talk with them and laugh with them. What could be so bad in Remus’ life that he didn’t want Sirius to date him? Why would anyone close themselves off to such relationships?  
  
While he was in bed contemplating these questions on Remus Lupin after waking up, he got the owl from Andromeda informing him his Mother has passed away in her sleep sometime the previous night. Sirius wasn’t upset. He was hoping the old hag was going to off her self soon after his Father died. He had suffered so much at the hands of her, it didn’t really matter. The only thing he was concerned about was Regulus.  
  
Once Sirius dressed, he immediately apparated over to Andy’s house in outskirts of the city. Just far enough from the busyness of the city but not so far out in the country like the farm he had been the night before. Andy had married Muggle Ted Tonks six years ago and had little Nymphadora not long after. Needless to say, the Blacks weren’t happy and disowned Andy immediately. Luckily enough her two sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, satisfied the Blacks and married to Pure-Blood, royal families in both France and Islingbrook. They were the last of the Blacks to live up to their family name. Sirius, Regulus, and Andy were not going to do their family right.  
  
But Sirius didn’t want to do his family right. He wanted what Andy had. Sirius hoped to have a family like Andromeda’s when he old enough to get married and settled. She had a nice husband who had a quaint job along with a decent home that actually felt like a home, a sprog, and a cat. He’d prefer a dog but cats were just fine and possibly more than one child. But the way his life went, Sirius was sure that Andy was the only Black to escape the family curse.  
  
“Hello, darling.” She was standing with her back to him when he apparated into her kitchen. She was wearing a royal blue fit and flare dress, like something out of the fifties and her black, curly hair was pinned back into a tight bun. “I’m not sure if I’m to say sorry or not.”  
  
Sirius shrugged even though she had yet to turn around. He looked over at Dora sitting and at the table. Her hair turned black and messy at the sight of Sirius. “Hello Dora.” He ruffled her hair before it turned back to a bubblegum pink.  
  
“Hi Sirius.” She giggled.  
  
Andy finally turned around from her tea kettle to give Sirius a sad look. “Are you ok, you look tired?” Andy always mothered him far more than his own mother. If he wasn’t at the Potter’s in his youth, he was at Andy and Ted’s.  
  
“I’m fine. Out late.” He looked down at his shoes.  
  
“Dora, why don’t go you pick Sirius some of those flowers?”  
  
“Okay Mummy!” The little girl jumped out of her chair and skipped out to the back garden through the open french doors.  
  
“You’re still shagging your way through Lamserth?” She folded her arms but then the kettle whistled and she went back to take it off the hob.  
  
“Um, there’s someone I want to start seeing, actually.” Sirius worried at his bottom lip.  
  
The fact that he was more concerned about his attraction to Remus than his Mother’s death spoke volumes to the situation.  
  
Andy decided to entertain him with that conversation for a bit because Walburga was a sensitive subject for all. “He’s not interested? I find that hard to believe, love.”  
  
Andromeda Tonks née Black hated Walburga Black with a ferocity that always surprised her. It was probably her Black blood. Andy’s parents weren’t spectacular but Walburga was a wicked woman. There was a time she remembered seeing Walburga use Cruciatus on Sirius because he had supposedly broke a vase. He was only six. There were so many times Sirius had turned up on her door step, when she had left the family for Ted, with burn marks or cuts and terrible stories about what his mother had done this time to him because he acted out of turn. But for some reason Sirius just continued to step out of line more and more. Andy couldn’t do anything to stop him. She knew that Sirius was trying to get kicked out of the Black House. Sadly, it was harder for him than her to do.  
  
Sirius sat heavily in the seat Dora had been as Andy walked over with two mugs of tea. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve never dated! I asked him out last night and he refused. We’ve shagged twice— actually four times but two nights. We get on great. But he doesn’t want to date me. He told me last night that I wouldn’t want to date him, he doesn’t date. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. His life can’t be as fucked up as mine is.” Sirius ran his finger around the rim.  
  
“You weren’t too over bearing and charming?” She had witnessed Sirius chat up a few blokes before and he was so smooth and charming. It probably turned off anyone who wasn’t just looking for a quick go.  
  
“I was at first.” Sirius took a sip. “But I was just trying to pull. Then I thought I did a good job of being me or whatever last night and it didn’t work.”  
  
“Give him some space, then, love. Make it known you’re interested but don’t chase him so hard. Don’t shag around until you’re sure you want to give up.”  
  
Sirius let out a long sigh, “I barely know him and right now, all I want to do is be with him. What is wrong with me?”  
  
Andromeda frowned, not sure of what to say. Sirius had always been a vulnerable boy behind his strong exterior but she had never seen him in love. There was something even more fragile in his eyes.  
  
“We should probably talk about my Mother being dead and all.” Sirius changed the subject.  
  
“How are you with that?”  
  
“Fine, she was a fucking bitch and I wish I had killed her a long time ago for everything she’s done to me and Reg.”  
  
“Are you going to the funeral? I know you didn’t go to Orion’s.”  
  
Sirius snorted, “I don’t want to but Reg…”  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“I saw him about two weeks ago and he looked like shite. I believe the reports about him and those Muggle drugs. I thought our past affected me but he was always so sensitive.”  
  
“Everyone has different ways of coping.” Andy reached out and patted Sirius’ hand. “If you want, Ted and I will come.”  
  
“You don’t have to, she was terrible to you.”  
  
“She was worse to you, Sirius. I want to be there for you and Reg, not her.”  
  
Sirius nodded as Dora ran back in carrying a bouquet of several different types and colors of flowers with the roots and clumps of dirt still hanging off the ends. Before reaching Sirius she tripped over a chair leg and went flying, the flowers few up and scattered on the floor.  
  
Not much later Sirius decided to go to see Regulus at the family estate out in Grimmauld. Just looking at the cold black, stone facade made his blood run cold. He suffered so many years of abuse under that roof, he never wanted to step inside again. But he was there for Regulus. His brother needed him and he wasn’t going to abandon him again.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and entered the dark house. He found Reg and some lawyer folk in the sitting room. “Sirius!” Regulus jumped from his chair. Sirius tried to ignore how terrible his little brother looked. All red rimmed, bloodshot eyes and sunken cheeks. If it weren’t for his clothes, he’d look more like a beggar than an aristocrat.  
  
“Regulus.” He hugged his brother’s skinny frame.  
  
“I’m sorry—”  
  
“Don’t.” Regulus insisted, squeezing his arms.  
  
“Sir, its good you’re here.” A man with grey hair spoke, waving some parchment about. “It seems as if you were never truly disinherited. You are now the Lord of Grimmauld.”  
  
Sirius felt himself opening and closing his mouth like a guppy. There was no way that he was Lord of Grimmauld, Sirius Orion Black III. He had received a letter from his Mother informing him that he was cut off and officially disowned. Sirius was supposed to be living in his loft, playing guitar at coffee house, and just floating through life before get a little serious and maybe opening up a bar or something.  
  
But there was a way that he was still very much a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You see, reader, when Walburga found Sirius being defiled in her bed she went into a rage. She kicked Sirius out on his arse then went to the family tree to burn his name right all off, like the other traitorous Blacks. She drank about a gallon of firewhisky a day and soon her husband was dying and eventually she became ill herself. In between all that, she actually never went through the proper way to disown her child. So now Sirius was to be the head of The Noble and Most Ancient House Black.  
  
Bloody Bleeding Godric.  
  
Sirius sat there and listened to everything that he was about to receive. He was completely gobsmacked. This was the absolutely last thing that he would have ever assumed to happen. Regulus was happy about it because he didn’t want any type of responsibility. He was having too much fun stuffing things up his nose and was about to go on even more of a spiral now that his mother had passed.  
  
The lawyers also explained that Regulus now be Sirius’ responsibility. He was 17 so he still needed one more year before he was considered a legal adult. He wasn’t sure how that one was going to go over.  
  
Soon the lawyers left and Sirius looked to his brother with a frown, “You look like utter shite, Reggie. Why are you doing this to yourself?”  
  
“I’m just having a bit of fun, Sirius. You have your fun.”  
  
“I shag random blokes, drink a little, smoke a little… I’m not risking my life by putting some mysterious powder up my nose. I’m always safe. You can’t know that you’re safe.” Sirius said then closed his eyes. He felt like a jerk because he knew their mother’s death had more of an effect on Regulus. The boy tried to please her so much.  
  
“I’m fine.” Reg growled. “You don’t have to act like you care.”  
  
“I care about you.” Sirius let out a long sigh.  
  
“I suppose you want me out of the house?”  
  
Sirius scoffed, “No, it’s all yours. I’m fine in my flat.”  
  
“A Lord can’t live in a loft.”  
  
“Fairly sure I can live where ever. You can have here. There’s plenty of staff around here employed to keep any eye on you. It’s not like our parents did any real parenting.” Sirius knew that his brother would never let him parent him, especially with him being nearly eighteen. Plus, Sirius was only eighteen, almost nineteen, himself. He couldn’t take care of someone like that. He was having a hard enough taking care of himself some days.  
  
“That’s whatever, don’t care.”  
  
“I’m sure you don’t.”  
  
They both sat in awkward silence for a while.  
  
“You can leave, we’ve people to take care of the funeral and shite. Sure it’s all set up in the will like Dad’s was.” Regulus said. “I know you hate it here.”  
  
“You sure you don’t want me to stay?”  
  
“So you can sit here and judge me? No, thank you.”  
  
Sirius frowned, “You know where to find me if you need me. By the way, Andy and Ted are coming to the funeral.”  
  
Regulus nodded before Sirius left for Lamserth, getting out of the house as fast as he could.  
  
Meanwhile, our lonely little werewolf was drinking ginger tea at Café De La Vie with Lily following their usual morning chores. He was kicking himself for hooking up with Sirius again. He knew the man wanted more than sex but Remus couldn’t give him that. But bloody hell, the sex was so good. The quick mutual hand job they shared the previous night was brilliant.  
  
“You okay?” Lily looked across the table at her friend. Remus was being more quiet that normal with her, meaning he was either sick or something was going on for him personally. He was sure it was a combination of the two.  
  
“I don’t know if my stomach turning because the full moon or because I drank too much or both.”  
  
“I’m going to say both.” Lily ventured. “So, where’d you run off to with Sirius last night? You’re covered in more hickeys.”  
  
Remus groaned and banged his head on the table. “He wants to date me. Also, he’s a biter.”  
  
“He also is sporting a few love bites… He’s quite funny when you get passed all the ego shite and the fact that he dealt drugs — your brother’s drugs might I add. You know his mum died last night?” Lily frowned.  
  
“I don’t think they got on since he was disinherited but that still shite. Also, you act like its heroin or something, it’s just weed. Perfectly organic. ”  
  
“Go on a pity date with him.”  
  
“I’m not going to break his heart just because I feel bad for him. That’s going to make things worse.” Remus picked his head back up to see Sirius walking into the café. He was wearing his normal ripped jeans but today he had a Sex Pistols tee shirt on. “Fuck.”  
  
Lily turned around and waved Sirius over, “Hi, Black, just wanted to give my sympathies about your mum and all.”  
  
Sirius laughed, looking at Lily and pointedly ignoring Remus. If he looked at Remus he worried he’d crawl into his lap and asked to be held. He never got affection before but for some reason, something about the bloke screamed, CUDDLE WITH ME. Sirius wished that his brain would tell the rest of his body to get over this silly little crush. “We didn’t get on but thanks for the kind words. Say, did you and James set up a date?”  
  
Lily blushed, “Like I would ever date him. He’s an arrogant jerk.”  
  
“We arrogant jerks have hearts too.” Sirius cracked a small smile. “I’m going to order and head home. It was good seeing you two.”  
  
Remus watched as Sirius walked up to the counter, “I don’t even exist.”  
  
“Sad about it?”  
  
Remus frowned, did he really enjoy the attention that he received from Sirius so much?  
  
Later that night he tucked into dinner with the rest of the Prewett clan. Conversation was mostly on the upcoming events of Molly’s wedding to Arthur. Eventually Molly got bored with it and turned the subject to Remus. “Mum, Dad, do you know that Remus has a boyfriend?”  
  
Inina and Ebner both looked to Remus.  
  
“No, I don’t. He fancies me but I — I can’t have a boyfriend.” He set his fork down, not feeling hungry anymore.  
  
Inina couldn’t understand why Remus always tried so hard to isolate himself. For the longest time he didn’t even have any friends. That was until he met Lily. “Why not, chickie?”  
  
“He’s Sirius Black!” Gid shouted and waved his hands wildly. “He was at the party last night but—“  
  
“The day before he had tracked Remus down because they had… met the night before and Sirius couldn’t get his mind off Remus. At first I thought he was terrible but he grew on me at the party.” Molly revealed. Remus was holding out hope that his sister would have hated Sirius. “You should see the bloke, he’s mad about Re.”  
  
“And why don’t you like him? Is it because he’s a Black?” Ebner pressed. “If you’re worried about that, I don’t think it matters much. He’s a bit of a rebel and his parents were terrible. Usually the Black clan is terrible but it sounds as if he and his brother are trying to distance themselves.”  
  
“No, he’s fine, I guess. I just, I can’t date anyone.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“I’m a bloody werewolf!” Remus shouted, feeling The Wolf in him pressing at the edges of his skin. “Tomorrow night I’m going to turn into a murderous hell hound. How do you tell someone you fancy that?”  
  
“If he truly fancied you, it wouldn’t matter.” Inina said in her most calming voice. She hated the moon because her normally calm son was so on edge before and then after he was always so hurt.  
  
“He’ll get sick of it. It’s so much work. I’ve read plenty of books and blogs, no one wants to marry a werewolf. It’s amazing that I even have you lot or any of my friends. Normal people hate us for good reason. I’m better off alone.” Remus stood up from the table. “Excuse me, I’m going to go to bed because I’m so nauseous.”  
  
“Remus, every wolf needs a pack, man! It’s how you survive.” Fab yelled then started to howl as Remus climbed the stairs. By the time he hit the last step the rest of the Prewetts were howling.  
  
Remus couldn’t help but smile to himself over it.  
  
As Remus was thinking about how nice it was to have a great adoptive family, his blood one was suffering a loss. “I’m sorry, Queen Maxima but he’s gone.” The Healer spoke quietly to the Queen who just bowed her head. There were others talking, saying “Long Live the Queen” and such but she was somewhere else.  
  
Her mind was not on her husband though, no her mind was on her son. She had suffered through years of marriage to King Adelphus, in hopes that she would one day get Asher back to he Hershwhile Palace. She could now have her son reclaim his rightful place as heir to the throne. She couldn’t have the Malfoy’s on the throne when she was gone.  
  
Not only that she was desperate for a relationship with him. She didn’t care how big or how small. She just wanted him in her life.  
  
Queen Maxima realized she couldn’t do anything for a full day as there was a full moon the coming night. She had read how hard the whole day leading up to the moon was terrible for werewolves. So she waited, patiently in her chambers.


	6. The Prince Finds Out

_House Keeping_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Nothing much but official news has come from the Palace for the last day. The Queen has been locked away in her chambers, probably helping arrange the funeral. No word on how she’s currently holding up. There has been chatter that she is looking to abdicate the throne and pass the rule to the Malfoy House. Right now the House of Rackharrow is standing on one, very rickety pillar. I heard something very odd the other day that Prince Asher was still alive and spotted recently. Sounds very much like those Muggle sighting of dead celebrities._   
  
_Meanwhile, the House of Malfoy has announced today that Narcissa is expecting!_   
  
_In other news, Sirius Black is officially Lord of Grimmauld. Yes, shocking but it appears that he was never disinherited through the proper channels. His brother Regulus is apparently unconcerned with it as well as his mother, Walburga’s, funeral. He was out seen partying last night. There hasn’t been a sighting of Lord Black though. One can assume he’s hiding out on the estate at Grimmauld._   
  
_As this has been happening future Earl of Brudle, Peter Pettigrew has been engaged to Virginia Carrow of the Pure Blood family of England, Carrows. No date has been set for the wedding._

_______

Remus woke up on the sofa in the living room following the full moon. Once he cataloged his usually aches and pains, he noticed Fab and Gid were standing by the doorway between the sitting room and kitchen. They put their fingers to their lips when Remus went to open his mouth to ask what was going on. This was never a good sign.  
  
What really stressed him out was the sound of another distinctively feminine voice that didn’t belong to any of the woman that frequented the Prewett house. They normally kept strangers out of the house until Remus had healed following the moon.  
  
“Who’s here?” Remus’ voice came out hoarse. That’s what happens when you spend a night howling at the full moon.  
  
“Remus, are you awake?” Inina called out from the kitchen.  
  
He cleared his throat to speak louder but Fab said, “He’s bright eyed and bushy tailed.”  
  
Remus groaned, trying to sit up but he was in too much pain so he just grabbed another pillow to prop him up into a somewhat seated position.  
  
“Yes, sure sounds it.” Inina came in carrying a mug of tea. She looked a bit stressed out. “How are you feeling, chickie?”  
  
“Um, been better but I’ve also been worse.” Remus said as the mug was pressed into his hands. It was true, he had torn him self to pieces far more but he was still in pain. “Thanks, Mum. What’s going on? The twins are acting stranger than usual.”  
  
“Oi!” They both said in unison.  
  
Inina shot them both a look as the voices in the kitchen continued talking.  
  
Remus took a sip of his tea, “Who’s here mum?”  
  
“I, ah, I don’t know how to tell you this…” She tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear.  
  
Remus’ stomach was in knots and he doubted it was the moon. He feared that he had somehow broke out of the shed behind the barn and attacked someone. But if he did that he’d probably be dead. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s ok, you’re ok.” Inina assured him. “Fab, Gid, can you please go do your work?”  
  
“But Mum—”  
  
Inina cast a look that made them disapparate immediately.  
  
Remus meanwhile was getting extremely anxious. Wouldn’t you if you woke up after a night of not having a single memory of what you did while you were a vicious beast?   
  
“I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”  
  
Inina laughed, “Chickie, have you ever done anything wrong?”  
  
“When I’m a werewolf, I don’t have much choice.” He carefully left out how he was particularly promiscuous since the summer after fourth year and that he helped sell his brother’s weed and he pulled multiple pranks in his school days and he smoke and drank and…  
  
“No, nothing happened last night.” She reached down and ruffled his hair. “But this person who is here to see you is very important. Both in your life and in many other ways.”  
  
Remus frowned, “Is it some family member we didn’t know about?”  
  
“No, um, your dad and I knew. We…” She glanced back to the kitchen. “This is going to be very hard for you to hear, are you sure you’re up to it? I can have them return tomorrow.”  
  
“No, I’m going to be worried about it. Just tell me.” He pleaded, clutching his mug tight.  
  
“Ah, your parents didn’t die in a car accident. Up until the other day both of them were alive.” She said calmly.  
  
Remus’ ears were ringing. “What?” This wasn’t making any sense. Why would his biological parents not want him? Why would the Prewetts lie to him?  
  
“Your mum’s here… we took you in…”  
  
“The Prewetts took you in because after you were attacked by a werewolf your father wanted you killed.” A voice he had heard speak before came from behind his mum. When she came into view Remus had to blink a few times to believe he wasn’t hallucinating. He wasn’t, Queen Maxima Rackharrow was standing in the sitting room in all her regal glory. Her blonde hair was up in a fancy sort of bun and she was wearing a nice black dress. She was out of place in their little cottage. “Asher — Remus… you’re heir to the Rackharrow throne.”  
  
“Oh, I’m going to be sick.” Remus said as Inina produced a bin to get sick in. He promptly threw up.  
  
This wasn’t the exact reaction Queen Maxima expected Asher — Remus, she had to remember his name was Remus— to have. She thought maybe anger or sadness but not being physically ill. “I’m so sorry, A— Remus.”  
  
He wipe a hand across his mouth and looked up at the woman he had see so many pictures, videos, and paintings off. How could he had never recognized the resemblance? Maybe because he wasn’t looking for it? They had the same eyes and same nose. She was blonde though so he may have got that and everything else from his father. His father that wanted to murder him because he had been attacked? He, Remus Lupin the farmer’s son, was bloody Prince Asher who died from a werewolf attack? No, this was not happening.  
  
“When he died I… my first thought was you. I had dropped you here over thirteen years ago because I knew the Prewetts from school and knew they would care for you. It’s seems they have. When the Healer told us you’d be infected but you would live I was thrilled but then your father refused to have you in the family. He said he’d rather you dead and the House of Rackharrow fall than have a werewolf on the throne. You were only attacked because of him.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I pleaded with him to let me save you.”  
  
Remus felt another wave of sickness and ducked his head into the bucket. He had to have been having some crazy dream.  
  
Maxima waited for her son to stop being sick to continue. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes, this happens. Moon and all.” Remus took another drink of his tea that he had set down on the side table when he was busy getting sick.   
  
“When I got here they took you immediately and I sat you down in a chair I the kitchen, told you I loved you, and had to oblivate your memories of your first five years with me at the palace. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and I hope that at some point you can forgive me.” Maxima felt tears in her eyes.  
  
“I… You saved my life so I don’t think I should be mad at you.” But he did feel some anger. He always wanted to know what he family was like, little did he know he had been living not so far from them his whole life. Everything he knew was a lie. “I’ve had a good life here.”  
  
“I understand but I also want you to know that you are welcome at the palace. It will be yours one day.”  
  
Remus promptly threw up again.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The Queen whispered. “I tried so hard to have you and I was forced to give you up. It was the only way I knew you could be happy.”  
  
Remus frowned, “I don’t know what to say or how to feel.”  
  
“Take your time.” She assured him. “I have little expectation, I’m glad for you to even let me explain what happened.”  
  
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to go to my bed. I’m in a bit of pain…” He stood up. “Umm, Mums…” He gave both the woman a nod before going through to the kitchen to get to the stairs. His Dad was sitting at the table looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Prince Remus.” Ebner gave him a little smile. “You ok?”  
  
“I think I need sometime to recover from the moon and this but then I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Need some help up the stairs?”  
  
Remus nodded and Ebner stood up and threw his arms around Remus’ shoulders. Remus was happy to have a father who loved him, even if his blood one thought he’d rather be better off dead. He was trying very hard not to think about the fact that his father was the King of Islingbrook.  
  
Randomly Remus thought of something he had always wondered but it made sense now, “Dad?”  
  
“Yes, Remus?” Ebner looked over to him as they reached his room.  
  
“You’re the one who basically changed my name to Wolf McWolf, aren’t you? It wasn’t some sick cosmic joke that I’m a werewolf and have my name.” Remus asked with a slight smile.  
  
“Just wanted to have laugh.”  
  
Remus snickered as he sat down on the bed, “Thanks.”  
  
Ebner grinned before going back downstairs to talk to Queen Maxima and his wife.  
  
Surprisingly, Remus fell right asleep after settling into bed. But his dreams were filled with crowns and balls and glass slippers… which were on Sirius’ feet? Clearly, he was losing his mind.  
  
Some hours later another body crawled into Remus’ bed beside him. He squinted to see Lily smiling at him, holding two mugs of tea. “Hey, tough guy, how’s the body?”  
  
“The body’s ok, it’s been worse.” He pushed up to sit with a little grunt so he could take the tea. “It’s my brain that’s a little not good.”  
  
“Yes, Prince Asher Rackharrow I. Should I bow and kiss your ring?” She whispered with a sly smile.  
  
He closed his eyes, “So it wasn’t a dream?”  
  
“No, Fab and Gid ran over to me and Molls while we were chasing down the damned calf who needs bottle feeding. They were going mental over how the Queen was in your kitchen and they were talking about you.” She looked at him expectantly. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t think I can do anything right now. Maybe when it comes to my turn to take the throne but… right now I’m a fucking prince.” Remus was sure he had lost his mind.  
  
“Its sort of cool. I mean, it’s not like the Royals do much important. All the laws are passed by parliament and the Minister.”  
  
Remus let out a grunt of agreement.  
  
“I think they only comment on things, host some parties, and do charity work. You could use your position to help bring a person to the disease of lycanthropy. Have people not treat you lot like something evil. Maybe find a cure or something good.”  
  
Lily did have a point. But Remus really didn’t know what to do about anything. How does one react to suddenly being a Prince? Life had been so much easier only a day before when his biggest worry was how Sirius fancied him and wondering if he accidentally over watered Mr Evans’ wheat crop. “I guess you’re right.”  
  
“I am. Always am, you daft git.” She leaned back against his wall. “Are you going to try to have a relationship with the Queen?”  
  
“I mean, she is my mum… well, not like how Mum is my mum but she gave birth to me. She can tell me what my first five years were like and all that stuff I’ve always wondered about.” Remus rested his chin on the mug. “She saved my life. It was obvious she cared about me. I’m sure it was difficult to give your child up like that.”  
  
“Mmm, your Mum said the Queen left some stationary for you to write here, along with an Official Owl.”  
  
“If I make time to go see her… would you come with me? I wouldn’t want my family there because that’s weird.”  
  
“Yeah, anything for my Re.”  
  
Remus nodded and asked Lily to retrieve the stationary she had mentioned to send of the letter to Queen Maxima.

_______

  _Queen…Mother? Mum? (I’m not sure how to address you),_  
 _I’ve decided I’d like to come visit you at the castle at your earlier convenience. Now that I’m a Prince, the Prewetts are joking I don’t_  
 _have to do anymore work. I’m not really sure what I want from this and what’s expected. But I guess we have to figure it out._  
  
 _Remus Lupin (I’d like to keep that name if it were possible because it’s who I am)_

_______

While Remus was sending a letter to the Queen our lovely little Lord was searching the city of Lamserth high and low for his brother. Sirius hadn’t heard from Regulus since their chat at Grimmauld. He wasn’t answering owls or his Muggle cell phone. He checked all the clubs he normally frequented. Knocked on the doors of all his highlife but at the same time lowlife friends. Went to Andromeda’s. He couldn’t find Regulus anywhere. Sirius was beginning to panic that his brother had actually gone and offed himself.  
  
He finally found Regulus at the Potter’s of all places.  
  
“Found him staggering down the street in town.” James said outside the closed door. “He’s out of his bloody mind. What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Sirius buried his face in his hands. “The funeral is tomorrow. Hopefully he’ll stop all this afterwards.”  
  
James put his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “Mum and Dad said he’s to stay here as long as he needs so you don’t have to care for him.”  
  
“You’re parents are too good to me.”  
  
“You’re my brother, mate.” He gave Sirius’ shoulder a squeeze. “How are you holding up?”  
  
“It’s… its fine.” Sirius said honestly because he knew he was talking about his Mother’s death. Sirius had no sadness over it because he mourned their relationship in the past. He was more worried about his brother than anything.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Talk to Remus today?”  
  
Sirius frowned deeply. “I saw him the other day but that’s it. I didn’t speak to him because I was sort of down and all I wanted to do was fucking snuggle up next to him in the café. How can I have feelings for someone I’ve only know for a few days and who also won’t even think about dating me? The bastard won’t even let me be his friend because I failed the test of not getting off with him the other night.”  
  
James furrowed his brow. “I don’t get it he’s clearly attracted to you and he got on with you when we were all hanging out.”  
  
“Something’s up with him and I don’t know what it is.”  
  
“Family thing? He’s adopted, right?”  
  
“I only know base things about him. I don’t know his thoughts and shite.” Sirius groaned. “I should be more concerned about Reg than Remus right now. I’ll deal with Remus after the funeral.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
  
“Speaking of lovely farmer sons and daughters, have you talked with Lily yet?” Sirius needed a topic change away from him.  
  
“Like you, I’m trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Does living on a farm make you difficult to date or something? Is it us? I’ve never had this issue before.” James wondered out loud. “We’re a damn delight.”  
  
“Fucking amazing blokes.”  
  
“Charming as hell.”  
  
“Women and men fall at our feet to be the next date or shag us.”  
  
“We could go out there and find anyone.”  
  
“Yet we’re interested into two people who want nothing to do with us.” Sirius shook his head.


	7. The Prince Goes Spare

_PRINCE ASHER RACKHARROW: WEREWOLF PRINCE ALIVE!_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_Lady Walburga Black’s funeral has been overshadowed by the news that the Prince we all thought to be dead is really alive. Someone from the staff to Queen Maxima revealed she left yesterday to go to a farm in the country and later in the day she received a letter from a Remus Lupin. This Remus addressed her as Mother. We can only assume that because King Aldephus hated werewolves, he cast his own son aside following the attack on the boy. That’s right, we have a werewolf Prince on our hands. We’re waiting official word to what happened but myself and many others are tracking down this Remus Lupin._

_______

It wasn’t until a bit before noon that Remus pulled himself out of bed. He was feeling much better after a long nights sleep, but he didn’t know what he wanted to do about being a sodding prince and heir to the bloody throne. So he decided he would get to work because physical labour always helped him think. He pulled on some jeans, a tee shirt, and work boots before heading down to the kitchen.  
  
“Is it raining out?” Remus grumbled as he got down to the kitchen where Inina was looking at the paper nervously.  
  
“Yes. Why don’t you have a seat?”  
  
“No, Dad wanted me to look at the door on the chicken hutch when I felt better. And I feel better today and I also want to take my mind off of being a Prince and living a lie for the last thirteen years thing.” He picked up a piece of toast, speaking the last few words very casually as if it was no big deal.  
  
“You should just stay in. It’s raining and you don’t feel well.”  
  
“I’m ok, Mum.” He laughed and kissed her on her temple. “I know it’s probably not on for the Prince of Islingbrook to be farming but I’d like to have some normality.” Remus said as he went to the door.  
  
“Remus, you might not want to do that?”  
  
He furrowed his brow before opening the door. On the other side of the door were about a hundred reporters and flashing cameras. Remus eyes went wide and he dropped his toast before slamming the door shut. “What the fuck!?” He ran back over to the table and Inina just handed him the paper.  
  
“Someone leaked that I’m alive? I haven’t even had a chance to process it.” He felt like the room was spinning.  
  
“Maxima sent over a letter saying she’s doing a house cleaning of the staff. She’s sorry and if there’s anything she can so, she’d be happy to help. I think I’ll get some guards down here to get these arseholes off the property. Also, that you’re more than welcome to come visit her any time today or tomorrow after the funeral.”  
  
Remus put his hand on his forehead, feeling like his brain was going to spill out. “Fuck, Mum… what if I don’t want to do it? I don’t want to be Prince. I like being here.”  
  
“But you are the Prince, theres’ no way around it.”  
  
“She could have just ignored me.”  
  
“One, she loves you and she misses her son. I have no idea what it would be like to leave any of you to someone else to save you. She kept you a secret for so long, she needed to see you. She told you, you can do as you please but it was bound for this to get out. And two, no one wants to Malfoys to take the throne. They’re Dark, Remus, and I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen if they come to rule.”  
  
“And it falls to me? I’m just a bloody farmer!”  
  
“But you’re so much more than that and even if you weren’t the Prince, you’re still so much more than a farmer! You could be anything, Remus.”  
  
“I’m a werewolf! I’m nothing but a disgusting creature.”  
  
Inina could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She wished after all the years of love that her and her family gave Remus, he would see that he wasn’t just a creature. He was just an unlucky boy.  
  
Remus closed his eyes tight before deciding he needed to get out of the farm. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Sirius Black’s door. Why did he decide to come here? He wasn’t sure consciously but subconsciously, he hoped that Sirius hadn’t read the papers yet. “Fucking hell.” He muttered as he knocked.  
  
“Fuck off James!” Sirius yelled from the other side.  
  
“It’s… not James.”  
  
“Remus?” He said as he threw the door open. On the other side Sirius found a very anxious Remus Lupin. He was the last person Sirius thought he would see today but it was a very pleasant surprise. The only thing was, he looked so upset and Sirius didn’t like that one bit. “What happened?”  
  
Remus suddenly remembered that Sirius had had his Mother’s funeral earlier. He was still wearing his suit. “Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it. Have you read the paper or anything?” Remus searched Sirius’ expression for anything to tell him that the other man knew that he was the Prince.  
  
“No, busy at a lovely funeral this morning.” He snorted, letting Remus through. “Please gods, don’t ask me about it or her.”  
  
The funeral was anything but lovely. Sirius had to suffer the looks he got from every surviving branch of the Black family and their supporters. At least Andy, Ted, and Regulus were all there for him. Not that Regulus was really there because Sirius was sure his brother was coked out of his mind. He gave a stumbling eulogy about their lovely Mother and left out all the abuse they had suffered at her hand. But Andy was there, setting her hand on his shoulder and Ted cracked a few off color jokes. It could have been a lot worse but it wasn’t lovely.  
  
As soon as it was over Sirius had to sign some official thing about him being Lord and there was a photo taken. As soon as he could he went back to his flat with plans on drinking alone for the rest of the day and maybe writing a few songs. Remus showing up was an excellent change of plans.  
  
“Have you broken the law?” Sirius asked curiously. “Oh, if you have you made the right choice coming to me. I’ll have you know I’m a Lord now, I can probably put in a favor.”  
  
“Fuck off!” Remus’ eyes went wide as he followed Sirius into his kitchen area. “I thought you were disowned.”  
  
“No, old bitch never properly disowned me.” He poured himself some tea. “You’re talking to the Lord of Grimmauld, you know?”  
  
Remus smiled to himself, thinking about how they both were now two reluctant royals. “I’m glad you’re not angry about it.”  
  
“The more I think about it, the more I don’t hate it. I mean, the House of Black needs some revamping and better to do than me? I’m an excellent decorator.” Sirius smiled at Remus over his mug. “You didn’t answer, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I really don’t want to talk about it.” He ran a hand through his curly hair.  
  
“So you came here for a shag?”  
  
“I’m honestly not sure why I came here and not Lily’s.”  
  
“A shag.” Sirius pointed at him. “Cuppa?”  
  
“No. I was wondering if I could take you up on the motorbike ride offer.”  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, “It’s pouring out.”  
  
“Do you not ride in the rain?”  
  
“It’s a little dangerous and you’ll get soaked.”  
  
Remus was feeling very reckless in the moment so he said, “You afraid?”  
  
“No.” Sirius set his mug down because he was never one to turn do a challenge. “Lets go.”  
  
“Brilliant, do you have an extra helmet?”  
  
“Yes,” Sirius held up a hand. “Let me get changed into something more appropriate to go on a ride in and grab the helmets.” Sirius shucked off his jacket and kicked off his shiny wingtips as he made his way to the armoire.  
  
Remus watched as Sirius stripped out of his shirt with one hand and dig around for a t-shirt with the other. It was rather impressive at how well he could multitask.  
  
“I’m glad you stopped by, I wasn’t fancying being alone.” Sirius tossed his nicely pressed shirt aside for a rumpled Undertones one.  
  
“I thought you told James to fuck off before you realized it was me?” Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of Sirius’ stupidly perfectly arse as he wiggled out of his dress trousers to reveal his burgundy briefs.  
  
“It’s just my natural reaction to him in moments like this.”  
  
“Moments when he tries to care?” Remus laughed as Sirius pulled up a worn pair of jeans.  
  
Sirius wanted to say something about Remus pushing away someone who fancied him but he bit his tongue. He figured maybe, just maybe this here was a step in the right direction. “I didn’t have the greatest childhood.” Sirius said as he picked up his overly used boots. “That’s why I’m shite at relationships and feelings.” He said in hopes the other bloke would open up just a bit.  
  
“That’s too bad.” Remus watched the other man sit down and lace up his boots carefully.  
  
“So, where do you want to go? Just around the city?” Sirius asked, standing up and grabbing his leather jacket.  
  
“Anywhere you want, I just want to go.”  
  
Sirius frowned, throwing another jacket at Remus, who caught it deftly. “Nothing is terribly wrong, right?”  
  
Remus sighed. He could have told Sirius about everything, he was oddly in a similar situation. Not totally but close. No one he knew was a sudden Prince, at least Sirius had grown up in the whole life of nobility. “Don’t worry, it’s ok.”  
  
“Anyhow, glad you’re here like I said.” Sirius grinned before picking up two helmets that were on the floor. “Let’s go. I put a charm on the shields so we can see just fine.”  
  
Remus took the black, shiny helmet then followed Sirius down to the motorbike silently.  
  
Outside the rain was falling softly. Remus thought it’d be a nice day to curl up and watch a movie but he wasn’t going to back out now because Sirius was getting on the bike. The bloke swung his leg over in a graceful movement before he kicked the kickstand up with the other foot. “Get on now.” Sirius gestured behind him.  
  
Carefully, Remus did as asked. He felt his heart racing as he pulled his feet up and scooted closer to Sirius.  
  
“Hold tight around my waist.”  
  
Remus listened and rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder. Even though he was wearing a helmet with a visor he could still smell Sirius— a plus side to his werewolf ability for once. Sirius smelt like flowers, leather, the spiciness of his cologne (with a hint of vanilla), cigarettes, and rain. In their brief acquaintance he never smelt the flowers and rain on him but they were a nice addition.  
  
Soon they were off, everything was drowned out by the sound of the engine as they sped off down the street. Remus wanted to close his eyes as the scenery of the city zoomed by them but he kept them open. He held on tight to Sirius, leaning with him when they went around turns. He was having a very hard time admitting to himself that it was nice having Sirius so close without the immediate plan to have sex.  
  
Sirius loved the feel of Remus having his arms around him, he chest pressed to Sirius’ back. His worries from earlier melted away as he sped them towards the highest hill just outside of the city. It was his favorite place to go and relax. He figured he’d take Remus up there a bit before going back to the flat and ordering some food then possibly watching a movie. He was going to make it a proper date without scaring Remus off.  
  
Soon they were zipping up a narrow road, going up a hill. Remus would have been scared but he was too busy looking out of the city of Lamserth. The surrounding hills were a lush green this time of year, dotted with the even darker green of trees. Below the city was a muted brown, grey, and white. It was a very nice contrast.  
  
Eventually they pulled over on the side of the road to take in the view for a moment. Remus took off his helmet and looked down on the city and he had a bit of a Lion King moment. He had seen the movie over Lily’s once when they were kids. There was that moment, I’m sure you know the one— everywhere the light touches is our kingdom? He started hysterically laughing and Sirius looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.  
  
Sirius thought Remus was losing his mind. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you? What was in that paper?”  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Remus wiped his hand over his face then turned his face up at the sky. Letting the rain fall on it.  
  
“It can’t be worse than me be a surprise Lord!” Sirius licked his lips, looking at Remus’ outstretched neck.  
  
Remus just smiled to himself as Sirius reached out and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him over. Sirius leaned up and kissed him hard. Remus melted right into the other man’s embrace. That was exactly what Remus wanted. “Gods, I want you so bad. I’d apparate us back but your bike.”  
  
Sirius groaned into Remus’ mouth before pulling away again. “This thing is enchanted to fly but it’s mid-day so someone would see. But I’ll get us back fast. Let’s go.”  
  
The ride back to the city was agonizing for both of the men. Being pressed up against one another the entire way was not making things easy.  
  
By the time they got back to Sirius’ flat they were soaked to the bone but neither of them cared very much. They stripped each other out of their wet clothes with little preamble and were soon snogging on Sirius’ bed within minutes. “Mind if we use a few spells? Normally I like the process but…” Sirius moaned, forgetting what he was going to say, as Remus sucked at his collar bone.  
  
“No, no I’m so fucking hard up right now.”  
  
“Good.” Sirius reached for his wand and pulled back from Remus’ lips so he could concentrate for a few seconds and sat back on the other man’s thighs.  
  
Remus’ fingers traced a scar on Sirius’ thigh. He noticed before that Sirius had a few of his own scars, not as many as Remus though. He wondered vaguely what they were all from.  
  
It was a burn that Walburga has marked Sirius with when he was twelve over the fact he had gotten so many detentions at school.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath before muttering a few spells and soon he felt a full, wetness deep inside of himself, “Aw, fuck.”  
  
Remus smiled at Sirius’ aroused face as he reached around and slid two fingers easily inside of Sirius. “Magic is a wonderful thing.”  
  
“Shit, ok…” He took a deep breath before muttering a lubrication spell into his hand. He wrapped his hand around Remus and stroked him a few times to get him slick. “I’m going to ride you into this fucking mattress, ok?”  
  
Remus grinned up at him, “I thought you like being held down and fucked?”  
  
“I do but I also enjoy going for a good ride. You’ve been on the bike now, you should know.”  
  
“You and the fucking lines.” He shook his head.  
  
Sirius just flashed a smile before moving a bit and taking Remus in his hand. “You don’t mind it this way, do you?”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Remus ran his hand up Sirius’ chest then as Sirius sunk down on to him his scratched down it, leaving five, red raised marks on the pale flesh.  
  
“Ah, bloody hell you feel good.” Sirius’ head tipped back when he was fully seated on Remus’ lap.  
  
“As do you.” Remus gripped Sirius’ hips.  
  
Sirius rolled his hips and looked into Remus’ eyes, studying the flecks of gold in the hazel. It made Remus’ breath hitch.  
  
They spent some long minutes enjoying the slow movements of Sirius’ hips and languidly kissing one another. In the back of Remus’ head he heard ‘this is intimate and something couples do’ but he ignored it for the time being because it felt so nice. Soon Sirius gave up the nice feeling for an even better one. He shifted a bit before rising and falling on to Remus’ cock over and over, hitting the prostate with each go. Remus met his thrusts and wrapped his hand around him.  
  
Sirius came, throwing his head back with a loud moan of pleasure. He didn’t even realize when Remus had flipped them over and shagged him hard and fast.  
  
Remus collapsed next to Sirius but suddenly panicked, “Oh my god.” He propped himself up to look over Sirius.  
  
Sirius furrowed his brow with his eyes still closed. “What?”  
  
“We didn’t use a condom? Fuck, I’m an idiot.”  
  
“No, spells, you daft git.” Sirius flapped his hand at Remus. “Don’t worry, I don’t have any STIs anyway. But you’re safe anyway.”  
  
“Good, good.” Remus calmed down and closed his eyes.  
  
A couple hours later Sirius woke up but Remus was still sleeping. So he started to trace the freckles on Remus’ back, making up some constellations as he connected the dots. He tried not to stare at the scars much but he did wonder what they were from. He was curious if it had something to do with why Remus was so worried about whatever was in the paper. Hopefully it wasn’t from anything terrible but he liked his scars because it meant he didn’t ask Sirius about his own. There were too many times people had pointed them out before or after shagging. The best way to kill the mood was to bring up past abuse from his Mother.  
  
“Mmm, what time is it?” Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Just after seven, I’m starved. I could eat a bloody hippogriff. Want something to order in?” Sirius rubbed circles into Remus’ back.  
  
Remus sighed, feeling very content for a moment before he realized that this was NOT GOOD. He was just outed a Prince of bloody Islingbrook and he was a werewolf. Sirius wasn’t going to like one or both. “I can’t do this, I’ve got to go.” He climbed out, over Sirius.  
  
Sirius huffed as Remus went around, collecting his clothes. He was so sure that Remus had come around to the idea of dating. “Why can’t you accept that we get on and you fancy me?”  
  
“It’s complicated.” He pulled on his trousers, not being able to find his pants.  
  
“Remus, it can’t be that bad.”  
  
“You’re going to hate me. Believe me.” Remus struggled with his shirt.  
  
Before Sirius could speak Remus apparated back home, where the Prewetts were enjoying dinner. They were all looking at him oddly.  
  
“Where are you shoes?” Inina studied her son from the kitchen table.  
  
“You look well shagged.” Gideon commented.  
  
“Go to Sirius’?” Fabian asked in a playful tone.  
  
“You should really bring him ‘round for tea sometime soon.” Ebner smiled.  
  
“Oh my gods!” Remus threw his hands in the air in frustration before he stomped off upstairs.  
  
“He’s got it bad and he doesn’t even want to admit it.” He heard Molly say.  
  
Why couldn’t people understand why he didn’t want to date anyone? He was fine alone. It was better that way.  
  
Back at Sirius’ flat he was getting dressed so he could go get something to eat. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with Remus but it wasn’t long before he had the answer.  
  
James bust through the door.“Did you hear!?” His eyes were wild.  
  
“What? I was at a funeral then Remus was over and I had the best shag of my life. I blacked out, mate. I couldn’t feel my toes.”  
  
“You mean bleeding Prince fucking Asher sodding Rackharrow was over shagging you.” He produced a copy of the Prophet from his back pocket.  
  
Sirius took the paper and stared down at the headline “PRICNE ASHER FOUND ALIVE!”. Sirius skimmed the article about Remus Lupin being Asher Rackharrow. He was sure he was going to collapse. How was something like this even possible? No wonder Remus was freaking out earlier. “I just had the Prince’s cock up my arse.”  
  
James cringed, “I guess so. He didn’t tell you?”  
  
“He came over all in a tizzy and wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. We went on a motorbike ride then we came back here for a shag and he just left all upset after I asked him if he wanted to eat. Godric, I can’t believe this. No wonder he doesn’t want a relationship.”  
  
“Imagine how he must feel.” James pointed out. “He’s got a normal life and now he’s going to be the face of the country. Do you think he knew this whole time?”  
  
“I don’t think so. I mean he said that I wouldn’t want to date him before this all but it was worse today. I reckon he thought I’d shy away from the werewolf thing.”  
  
“Fucking Adelphus was an arsehole! Always knew it. Didn’t want his own son around because he was a werewolf when it was essentially his fault for it. Remus’ a good sort. Seems real private too. I can only wonder what’s he’s going through.”  
  
Sirius handed James the paper back before going to pick up the work boots that Remus had left behind. “Stay here for a little? I’m going to see if I can talk to him. Plus, he might need these.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” James went towards the kitchen as Sirius apparated to the Prewett’s barn.  
  
Once he was inside the barn he found his way to the cottage on the property. Up in the distance he could see a ripple of some wards and people standing by the road. Probably reports and such, Sirius sighed to himself. He gave a swift knock on the door and some shouting came from inside. “Fucking reporters!”  
  
“Fabian!” A woman yelled.  
  
“I’ll deal with it.” Said a man and not a minute later the door opened. On the other side was a tall rather tall red-headed man, obviously the father of the twins. “Oh, um Lord of Grimmauld?”  
  
Sirius cringed, “No, please call me Sirius, sir.”  
  
Mr Prewett chuckled, “I assume you’re here for Remus?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
  
“Its fine. We just didn’t think anyone could get in.”  
  
“I apparated to the barn because…” Because your son gave me a hand job there and it’s the only place I’ve ever been to on the property, Sirius thought to himself. “Guess you only warded so much, big property.”  
  
Ebner chuckled, “Come in.” He held the door open and Sirius stepped into the cottage. “I honestly don’t think he wants to see anyone but I’ll ask.”  
  
“Um, ok.” He let out a long breath as Remus’ father went off.  
  
“Oh, hello.” A short brunette woman came into view. “I’m Inina.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Mrs Prewett, I’m Sirius Black.” He tucked the boots under his arm so he could shake her hand. “Sorry to barge in ma’am but I wanted to make sure Remus was ok. And he forgot these.” He gestured to the boots.  
  
Inina smiled and took the boots from Sirius, “Would you like tea?” She asked as there was a few loud voices on the stairs.  
  
“No! I don’t want to talk to him.” Remus’ voice was muffled.  
  
“You didn’t hurt him did you?” Inina raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“No, gods… no… I fancy him, a lot.” Sirius furrowed his brow as there were two sets of footsteps on the stairs and some grumbling. “I hadn’t seen the paper earlier, not until just after he left. I wanted to make sure he was ok because he didn’t seem it earlier.”  
  
Inina looked into the kitchen where she could see Remus lingering and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, darling, but I don’t think he’s up for visitors.”  
  
“Remus, I know you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you I don’t bloody well care you’re a werewolf or a prince or a farmer or I don’t know a teacher or a combination of them all or more, I still fancy you.” He said loudly.  
  
“Toujours pur.”  Remus clenched his jaw, coming into view. “That’s your motto.”  
  
Sirius made a face. “I know you haven’t known me for very long but I can assure you, my family’s bloody house motto means doesn’t a thing to me. My first job as Lord of Grimmauld is going to be changing that.”  
  
“I’m a werewolf, Sirius, you wouldn’t want to be with me. I’m too dangerous.”  
  
Sirius groaned in frustration.  
  
Inina sighed, “Really, Remus? The whole wizarding world knows you are now a werewolf and Sirius, who was seeing you before knowing wants to date you after finding out. That was always your fear, someone would find out.”  
  
The Lord of Grimmauld was a bit taken a back by Mrs Prewett being on his side.  
  
“It’s too complicated. He clearly doesn’t understand.” Remus folded his arms then disapparated.  
  
“Well, I guess I should take the hint. Second time he disapparated on me tonight.” Sirius frowned.  
  
“He really does fancy you.” Molly said to his left. “He’s just nervous. A lot going on.”  
  
“We think you’re perfect for him. You just got your title as a surprise too.” Gideon pointed out.  
  
Sirius snickered, “Thank you but I should go…”  
  
“Sure you don’t want any tea?” Inina asked again.  
  
“No, that’s fine.” He smiled politely then apparated back to his flat.  
  
James looked up at him from the magazine he was thumbing through. “Didn’t go well?”  
  
“He thinks because I’m a pure-blood Black, I’m going to hate him for being a werewolf. He also thinks that I wouldn’t want to date him because he’s too dangerous. His family all seems to like me though.”  
  
“Hmm, there’s hope. Any sign of Lily Evans?”  
  
“Sod off.”  
  
Meanwhile over at Lily’s, “Then he came over to the house! Can you believe it?” Remus was shouting so loud that Faith and Marcus could hear him down in the living room.  
  
Lily laughed hard, clutching her stomach.  
  
Remus scrunched his nose, “What?”  
  
“He came to see if you were ok and to give you your boots back. Sirius Black actually sounds nice.”  
  
“No, not you too.”  
  
She shrugged. “Tell me your exact reasons for not wanting to date Sirius. I’ll let it go if it’s not ridiculous.”  
  
Remus ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on Lily’s bed. He hated talking about his feelings. They were just fine being bottled up inside. “There’s just so much going on. On top of it all, I hate myself sometimes and he’s going to end up hating me too.”  
  
He wondered now, if somewhere in the back of his head he had always known about his father’s hatred of him. There was always the self-hate he lived with but he wasn’t sure where it came from because it was around before he went off to Hogwarts. It only got worse when he realized the rest of the wizarding world hated him. Sirius was completely barmy if he thought he could love a werewolf.  
  
Lily threw her arms around her best mate and kissed him on top of the head. “You’re not even willing to give it a chance to see if you’re being daft?”  
  
Remus let out a shaky breath, “No.”


	8. The Prince Accepts

_The Werewolf Farmer Prince_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_After some investigating I found Prince Asher Rackharrow at a farm belonging to the Prewett family. He supposedly was raised by them and we can only assume that Queen Maxima was behind this. The Queen had attended school with both Inina and Ebner Prewett. None of the family members or friends of the Prewetts could be reached for comment._   
  
_As for the Prince, he goes by the name Remus Lupin. A name that plays on the fact his is a werewolf. Truly shocking and disgusting. He’s still living at the farm and working for now and we don’t know what the relationship is like between him and Queen Maxima. One can only guess what his agenda will be when he becomes King._

_______

Two days after being outed to the entire Wizarding World as the Werewolf Prince, Remus found himself being led into Hershwhile Palace. The Muggles thought the Royal Family felt it be easier for Remus to be out of the public eye out after the attack. Either way, he was extremely popular with both worlds. Some security officer was currently at the Prewett’s farm setting up better wards. Afterwards, he was going to be talking to Remus about tracking and how he’ll have constant security on him. That sounded like the least interesting thing.  
  
The Queen was waiting for him in what was called the ‘tea room’. It was about the same size as his room back in the cottage combined with the twins’ rooms. It everything seemed to be covered in a lush red, accented with silver. “Ash— Remus! I’m so glad you came.” She smiled at him with tears in her eye. “I’m sorry, this is silly but I never thought I’d see the day you’d be stand here again.” She wiped at a stray tear that fell.  
  
“It’s massive here! I mean, I’ve seen it from the outside a billion times but — wow.” Remus whistled. He felt out of place even though everything that surrounded him was his. “I mean I was raised here till five but don’t remember…”  
  
“It’s going to be all yours.” She sat down at one of the maroon tufted high back chairs and Remus took the seat across from her. “If that’s what you want that is.” Maxima sighed. She had no idea how to go about everything. There wasn’t much precedent, at least in modern times, of anything like their situation happening. “I’ve been talking to some counselors and they said if you don’t want this then there can be something done. I could abdicate the throne to you and then you could abdicate it and it would then fall to Lucius Malfoy. Eventually the tabloids would be over you and you’d be able to get on with your normal life.” The Queen really didn’t want that to happen. There were whisperings for as long as she could remember about the Malfoys being deep into the Dark Arts. She worried what would become of Islingbrook if they came to power.  
  
Remus scratched his nose absently. “They’re not good, The Malfoys, that is.”   
  
“I don’t want that to influence your decision.” That was a lie, she hoped it’d be the reason for Asher… Remus to take to the throne.  
  
“Mum told me all about them.” He bit his lip. “Let’s say, I do take the throne, what would I have to be doing then?” Remus had spent the last few days locked away in his room. He had put up wards to keep everyone out and worked on a list of pros and cons to accepting his place in the Royal Family of Islingbrook. In the end the pros ended up somehow larger than the cons. Lily’s point of him being able to do some good for werewolves stuck with him and mostly carried him to sitting in the Palace.  
  
“Well, it’s mostly a lot of dinners with heads of state or other Nobles. We go on trips ourselves, meeting people and talking about their lives. It’s not much since we’re a small country. We don’t make laws or enforce them but we may suggest them and lawmakers do like listening to us for some reason. Mostly we just sit around and look pretty.” She chuckled. “But a lot of it, is in the public eye. I know that you’re a private person, Ash—Remus.” Maxima mentally kicked herself for calling Remus, Asher, again.  
  
“It’s all right if you slip up and call me Asher, I’m sure that’s what you’ve been calling me since I was born.” He laughed, finally reaching for his tea. He had avoided it so long because the china looked so delicate. “The duties, don’t sound all the bad. You’re right though, being in the public eye is something that I don’t really want. Maybe I could get used to it. I’m going to have to get used to it either way. I doubt the reporters are going to leave me alone any time soon.”  
  
Maxima smiled as hope bloomed in her chest. She was spending most of her days the last thirteen years wishing for a moment like this with her son. “I don’t want to impose the name on you. You’re Remus now. That’s what you’ve grown to know.” She sighed. “I called you Asher because it means happiness, you know?”  
  
Remus set the tea back down on the saucer, carefully. He was honestly surprised it didn’t shatter in his freakishly strong werewolf hands. “It must have been hard, ah, when I was hurt and you had to…”  
  
“It was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I’m so happy that you understand why I had to give to the Prewetts. Adelphus wasn’t the nicest man.” She frowned.  
  
“No offense, but why’d you marry him then?”  
  
“My parents wished for it to happen and I was a stupid girl who thought it’d be interesting to fall in love with a Prince who was going to be King.” She revealed. “The only stayed with him afterwards was I hoped one day I could get you back here, where you belong. You were the light of my life and I wanted you to have everything that is owed to you. I’ve been wondering if I wished the Dragon Pox on to Adelphus.”  
  
Remus couldn’t help his laugh, hoping that it wasn’t too inappropriate to laugh over his estranged father’s death but Maxima joined in.  
  
“I hated him, so much, for what happened to you.”  
  
Remus gave a little one shoulder shrug.   
  
While he hated Adelphus for what he did and his feelings towards werewolves, he oddly understood his reasoning. Everyone was scared of werewolves in their world and it was probably drilled into Adelphus’ head since he was a child. The horror of his only child turning into a beast, was understanding. It was shocking that Maxima wanted to save him instead of putting him down like the dog he was. It was even more shocking that the Prewetts wanted to raise him and to this day still loved him. Around the same line of shock, it made no sense that Lily Evans was his friend or his siblings loved him or Sirius bleeding Black wanted to date him. These people weren’t in the right mind.  
  
Ah, Sirius. He hadn’t seen him since the bloke dropped by with his work boots, declaring his interest in him even as a Werewolf Prince. It had to be because he just found Remus interesting for it all. He seemed like the type to get attached to a shiny object, play with a bit, and then put it down— possibly smash it into pieces. Remus felt he was a very shiny object at the moment and it was best if he just stepped away from Sirius for a while. Plus, he had enough to worry about the moment.  
  
“Honestly, Remus, I’m not sure what else to say.” Maxima shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
“I’m not sure there’s a script or anything.” He leaned forward a little. “I mean, we could do tea or something twice a week? Go on from there because I do want to have a relationship with you. You did a lot for me and I really appreciate it. I doubt there’s a werewolf who was happier than me these last thirteen years.”  
  
Maxima’s heart felt like it was soaring.  
  
“I’ll be Prince.” Remus declared and the look on his Mother’s face was of pure joy. “But I want to still work and live on the farm as much as possible. I mean, one day maybe I’ll move in here but not right now. I like being on the farm. I also would like to find a way for them to stop calling me the bloody Werewolf Prince.”  
  
“Oh, Remus.” She held a hand over her heart, looking at the man who was her son. When he smiled she could see the little boy who used to run around the palace and cause trouble. “We’ll find a way to stop them referring to you as a werewolf.”  
  
“I am one but—”  
  
“You’re more than that.” Maxima assured.  
  
They spoke some more about expectations and what Maxima had been doing for thirteen years as well as the account that she had opened again in Remus’ name. Eventually the Queen looked a bit nervous again. “What’s wrong?” Remus asked his Mother.  
  
“I wanted to plan… something?”  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“A party, a ball in your honor now that you’re going to be taking your rightful place in line.”  
  
“Like, ah, what would that entail?” He started to feel very anxious.  
  
“Just food, champagne, your friends and family, the Houses of Islingbrook…”  
  
Remus considered for a moment then gave her a little nod. He knew that it was going to be terrifying but he was going to have to get used to it.

_______

On the following Saturday morning James strolled into Café De La Vie to find Lily behind the counter. He pretended to act surprised but as you know, James knew Lily’s work schedule. But at the same time he didn’t need Lily to know he knew her schedule. It seemed a bit stalkerish but he had only come across the information when they were first tracking down Remus. “Hello, you’re looking lovely this morning.”  
  
“Potter.” She acknowledged him.  
  
“How’s Prince Asher doing?”  
  
Lily laughed, “Um, he’s refusing to let anyone call him Prince and his name is still Remus.”  
  
“Let him know I said hello… and that Sirius has locked himself away in his flat pinning.” James frowned as he leaned on the counter top.  
  
“Honestly, I’m rooting for Black.”  
  
“Ah, you surprise me, Miss Evans.”  
  
“He seems like an arrogant toerag but isn’t. While you on the other hand…”  
  
“You wound me.” James said dramatically, practically throwing himself across the counter. He promptly straightened right up again. “Honestly though, you’re right about him. He puts up a very good front. Remus is just afraid to get close to someone, right?”  
  
Lily looked very sad, rubbing at a spot on the screen of her register screen. “If I could help you get Sirius and Re together, I would.”  
  
“Sirius and I are very good plotters. I’ll see if we can come up with some sort of plan. If we do, you’re in?”  
  
“Honestly, I think me and all the Prewetts would help you. Remus deserves to be with someone and Sirius liked him before all this shite and apparently still likes him now.” Lily revealed to James because she was very concerned about her best mate lately. Since the world came to know him at The Werewolf Prince he was even more on edge. He seemed to be isolating himself from Lily and the rest of their friends, even more so than usual but put on a happy face. She and the Prewetts were sure Sirius was a good person for him to at least talk to about the whole mess.  
  
“Well, I’m off to go see Sirius now. Our mate Pete is back from the U.K., actually. He’s not much with the brains but the three of us set up some good pranks at school.”  
  
“Pettigrew? The one that got engaged?” Lily asked.  
  
“Read the gossip rags, Lils?”  
  
She blushed slightly. She only happened to see it because she was keeping track of what people were saying about Remus. “Bugger off. Are you going to order anything or are you here to harass me?”  
  
“I’ll order your three large cups of your finest coffee, one with 2 creams and 1 sugar, one black, and one with 3 sugars. Oh, and three things off that cinnamon swirl bread type stuff. Please.” James grinned at her.  
  
Lily snorted a laugh as she put it into the computer, thinking about how nice James’ smile was. Damn him.  
  
After James collected his coffee and cakes, he headed off down the way to Sirius’ flat. He was contemplating on how to get the man out into the world again when he bumped into Peter on the stairs going up to Remus’ flat, huffing and puffing as he did. “Hey, mate, why didn’t you just apparate?”  
  
“I haven’t been here yet.” Pete reminded him as they reached the last step. “Why did you make that bloody hike?”  
  
“I was thinking, can’t really apparate and think. Also, hot coffee.” James held out the little cardboard carrier he was holding.  
  
“Right.” Peter took a cup. “Thanks, mate.”  
  
“No problem…” James pounded on Sirius’ door.  
  
“Not going to take the piss about my engagement?”  
  
“Of course I am, just waiting for Sirius to OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR because I don’t want to repeat myself.”  
  
“Right.” Peter huffed as Sirius flung his door open.  
  
“I thought I said no visits.” Sirius pouted at his friends.  
  
“Stop your sulking. If you’re interested in getting Remus back we need to make plans.” James pushed passed Sirius. “But first, we need to talk about Wormy!”  
  
“Hold on, Remus? The Prince?” Peter always missed out of the important things, he thought.  
  
Peter was apart of the House of Pettigrew. They were another old, noble family of Islingbrook and very concerned with keeping their blood line pure. They had never ruled and didn’t have much influence, they were just sort of there. Peter was a bit of the court jester to James and Sirius. The poor boy was so sheltered that they two found it so fun corrupting him in their years at school. But Peter was still faithful to his family, that’s why he went off to get engaged to the girl of his parent’s choice.  
  
“Yes, Prince.” James beamed before going on to explain the whole affair to Peter.  
  
“Wow, that’s insane and you’re still in love with him… even though he’s a—”  
  
“Fuck off if you don’t like that he’s a werewolf.” Sirius glared at his friend before reaching for his cigarettes.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“Let’s change the subject and talk about how Peter’s engaged at 18 to some girl he barely knows to please his Mummy and Daddy.” Sirius said coldly, lighting a cigarette. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do to help your family?”  
  
Peter looked embarrassed and James kicked Sirius in the thigh. “Mate, come off it. You’re in a pissy mood because of your love life.”  
  
“My lack of a love life with someone who has no interest in me. Then again, why would anyone be interested in a Black.”  
  
“Mate, I’m not here for a self-pity party. You know you’re fantastic and he has no idea what he’s missing. He’s having a hard time of it. I was just talking to Lily—”  
  
“Why were you talking to Lily?” Sirius glared at his friend.  
  
“She was there when I went to get us coffees.” James explained. “She said, that she reckons Remus likes you but there’s just a lot going on. Also, who wouldn’t have trust issues after you father wanted you dead, eh?”  
  
“So, you don’t think I should give up?”  
  
“Give up? No. Stop this self pity? Yes. We need to think up a good plan and go with it to Lily and possibly the Prewetts.”  
  
Sirius gave a slow nod. James was obviously thinking about this clearly. He even went to talk to Lily, Remus’ best mate, about it. “All right, let’s come up with some ideas then.”  
  
“That’s the spirit, Padfoot!” Pete encouraged his friend.  
  
“But first, let’s rag on Pete for a bit.” Sirius gave a toothy grin.

_______

Monday night before dinner found Prince Remus Asher John Adelphus Lupin Rackharrow in the barn, smoking all by himself. He had been spending free time alone more often than not lately. Most of it was spent contemplating running away and hiding from all responsibilities he had thrown himself in to. The rest was pretty much thinking about Sirius fucking Black and his stupid charm and dumb good looks and his want of shiny objects.  
  
“You know, you are not supposed to get stoned alone, Remus Lupin. Doing anything like this alone gives people the impression you have a problem.” Fabian came into the barn, scolding his younger brother in a playful tone.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and stubbed the joint out.  
  
“And then you put it out before you share. What type of manners have I taught you?” Fabian made a noise. “Look, young lad,” Fab plopped down next to Remus on the stairs he was sitting on. Fabian and Gideon were only a year older than Remus. But every time Remus was having trouble with something (i.e. when he was debating about coming out to their parents or the time they gave him “The Talk” the “Proper Way” and not “Mum and Dad Skating Around the Topic Way”) they were both suddenly wise beyond their years. “I know you’re going through a rough time—”  
  
“I’m going to be King of a country. Everyone knows I’m a werewolf. My birth father wanted me killed.” Remus muttered.  
  
“Yes, and in that time, you need some people around you. You have plenty of people who love and care about you and I reckon there’s at least three people of Noble blood who are also willing to lend an ear.”  
  
Remus furrowed his brow.  
  
“Sirius Black, James Potter, and obviously your Mother.” Fabian pointed in front of him as if the three people were standing there. “I know you’re just starting your relationship with Maxima but she seems like a sweet lady. I mean, she saved your arse to start with so I’m assuming she’ll do anything to help. Then Potter and Black are all right blokes. I know them a bit and seeing you with them at that party, you lot got on just fine. It’s as if you’re meant to be friends, you know? They’re good lads that could help you transition into this strange world. I mean, I’m sure Sirius would like to do more than help you transition, if you know what I mean.”  
  
The Prince closed his eyes, “Gods, I can’t stop thinking about him.”  
  
“Then accept his constant requests for a date. I saw him the other day—“  
  
“Doing business?”  
  
“No, actually, at the café Lils works at. He was with Potter and James was moaning about how the bloke wouldn’t shut up about you.”  
  
Remus felt his cheeks warm, “I’m not in a good place for a relationship.”  
  
“And before you were pronounced King you weren’t in a good place either because you were a werewolf.” Fab scoffed. “Do you not want to be happy because it feels like you don’t?”  
  
Remus chewed at his bottom lip, thinking about how to answer. “You realize I’m a beast. We’re not supposed to be happy and be normal. I’m surprised it’s not written somewhere that a Dark Creature can’t take the throne with the Pure-Blood nonsense these Houses talk.”  
  
“This is your chance to change peoples’ thoughts about werewolves. You’re a bloke who had a shitty fucking thing happen to you. Most people infected are just normal people and there are good witches and wizards out there who aren’t prejudice about it. Oddly, Sirius Black III, is one of those good ones.” Fab smiled.  
  
“I need sometime.”  
  
“Don’t take too long.” His brother let out a long breath. “Come on, dinner’s about done and you have some post from the Royal Palace.”  
  
Once back in the house, Inina kissed him on the cheek and handed him a letter. He leaned his hip against the counter as his Mum got dinner ready. He opened the letter to find it was a statement of his bank account. “Holy shite.” He muttered and Inina frowned.  
  
“What is it, chickie?” She looked concerned.  
  
“MERLIN’S SAGGY BOLLOCKS!” Gideon yelled over Remus’ shoulder, making both Remus and Inina jump. “That’s enough money to buy  a country and I’m not over exaggerating.”  
  
He wasn’t. Remus was sure he had never seen so many zero’s in his entire life.   
  
“What do I do with this?” He quite literally squawked like a bird while waving the piece of paper around.  
  
“Start saving some werewolf lives?” Fabian grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! James Potter is about to come up with an idea to save our love sick puppy and stubborn werewolf from a life of sulking. I'll probably post that update tomorrow, I got a lot done this weekend.


	9. The Prince Has a Ball

_Hello, Prince Remus!_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_Islingbrook has been abuzz the last few weeks, ever since the invitations for the Welcome Back Ball were sent out for our Werewolf Prince! The Prince has been seen at the Palace more often. The other week was seen at Nyx Wender’s shop on Gramercy, likely being fitted for a new wardrobe— I doubt that a farmer’s wardrobe is up to snuff for important types of events._  
  
_The word is that all of the Noble Houses of Islingbrook will be in attendance as well as some out of country Royals. I’m personally looking forward to seeing the boys of the House of Black as well as Lord and Lady Malfoy. Will Lord Black grace us with his presence? Will Regulus be there out of his mind? Is Lady Malfoy absolutely glowing?_  
  
_What an exciting time in Islingbrook history! I’m curious to see what Prince Remus is going to be getting up to once he’s all settled in._

_______

After Remus had received the money that went with being the head of a small country, he continued working on the farm. But there was a lot of time being spent with Queen Maxima at Hershwhile Palace. He was not only working on the planning of his ball (which he was dreading and wishing he told her to not throw the thing) but he was glad to get to know her better. She was oddly down to earth for someone who was raised in a Noble Wizarding House in Sweden.  
  
As the excitement for the ball began to ramp up invitations went out to all the Noble Houses. Remus tried to figure out a way to get out of inviting Sirius because he wasn’t sure if he could take it looking at the bloke all dressed up. He also didn’t want to invite the Malfoys because he was positive that they hated him, which he was right about… but he got to invite all of the Prewetts, Lily, Frank, Alice, Arthur, and Marlene. At least there would be some familiar faces for him even though he knew the night was going to be very different from anything he had ever experienced before.  
  
The day that James and Sirius received their invitations by Royal Owls, they were both sitting out in the garden of the Potter’s, discussing Regulus. “I thought he’d stop after the funeral for our dear Mother but he’s just got worse.” Sirius sighed loudly. This was before the owls came by. Sirius was struggling with trying to control his younger brother but there seemed to be nothing he could do. Sirius had read some books about addiction and apparently one had to want help before actually receiving it. The issue was, Sirius believed Regulus would die before that happened.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sirius.” Euphemia Potter frowned, reaching over to refill the tea cup in front of him. “You know that if there’s anything we can do, we will.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Sirius gave his best fake smile. “You know, the Blacks though…”  
  
“Yes, completely unwilling to accept help until they’re bleeding on your door step.” James muttered, looked up to the sky to see a few grey spots flying in their direction.  
  
“James…” Fleamont warned his son that may not be the best thing to say.  
  
“It’s all right, sir, James means well enough. He’s right.” The Potters had tried to get Sirius to leave home and file charges of abuse against his parents many times but he refused. He knew it wouldn’t get anywhere with their name being what it was. They would have manage to push it aside somehow because Blacks were good like that… or bad I should say.  
  
“We’ve some post. Those are the Royal Owls.” James pointed out as two snowy owls came closer.  
  
“Yes, I talked to Queen Maxima the other day and she is throwing a ball for Prince Remus. Sort of a welcome back, get to know people deal.”  
  
Sirius groaned, he meant to do it internally but it managed to slip out form his lips. He felt like a stupid third year with a dumb school boy crush. This was probably pay back for never having such a thing back in school.  
  
“Not looking forward to your first official event, Lord?” Mrs Potter teased.  
  
“No, Mum, he’s not looking forward to seeing Prince Remus.” James said ad the owls landed, carrying two invitations. “Or maybe he’s looking forward to it a bit too much, I should say.”  
  
“That’s who you’ve been fancying? The Prince? Oh, Sirius.” Fleamont shook his head with a little disbelief because falling for the new Prince would be something the boy did.  
  
“I fancied him before he knew he was a Prince.” Sirius studied his cuticles.  
  
“Or a werewolf, not that you care or it matters.” James pointed out to his parents who both gave a nod of approval as Sirius reached for his invitation. The deep red envelope was addressed to Lord of Grimmauld, Sirius Orion Black III and the House of Black. He swallowed hard and opened it to see the Queen was cordially inviting them to the ball in Remus’ honor along with the date and time.  
  
“James, I think you should take Arabella Matthews as your date.” Euphemia suggested with a smile.  
  
Sirius snickered, “James actually fancies Remus’ friend, you know?”  
  
“Hey!” James swatted his knee.  
  
Euphemia grinned, thinking about how this could possibly be perfect for them both. She couldn’t find a brother and sister willing to go out and eventually marry her two boys so this could be the closest thing she could get. “Really?”  
  
“She’s a Muggle-born wizard.” Sirius informed them. “Works at a café and I think helps on her dad’s farm. Pretty sure she’s going to train to be a Healer after the summer. Not that I’m interested but she’s is rather stunning.”  
  
“Lovely, you should ask her to go with you.”  
  
“She’ll turn me down.” James sighed. “The farmers don’t like us for some reason.”

_______

The following Saturday, Lily was reading a book her mentor had suggested before she started her training while there was a bit of a lull at the café. “Uh, oh here comes your Prince… er Lord I guess.” Alice giggled next to her as the door opened and James Potter strode inside.  
  
“Potter.” She closed her book with a snap. “What can we get for you today?”  
  
“A date to the Prince’s ball.” He grinned.  
  
“I’m already Remus’ date, sorry.”  
  
James pouted, “But he doesn’t need a date. He can go with Sirius.”  
  
“I tried suggesting that.”  
  
_Three days earlier…_  
  
_“You ought to ask Sirius to be your date.” Lily suggested as she stood on the little box the seamstress has put her on. “I can just go by myself.”_  
  
_Remus bit his lip, “Why are you so keen in getting me with him?”_  
  
_“I don’t know, I think he charmed me into like him somehow.” She looked down at her emerald ball gown. It had an intricate black lace overlay. She had never dreamed she would get to wear something so beautiful before. “He’s going to be there so you’re going to have to interact with him anyway.”_  
  
_“No. Lily, we’ve talked about this. He thinks I’m a shiny object.”_  
  
_“And everyone else thinks your wrong.”_  
  
_“Everyone else is barmy. Including you.”_  
  
“And I take it, it didn’t go well?” James leaned on the countertop.  
  
“He doesn’t think Sirius had the right motives. But I trust his motives, for some reason. I don’t trust yours.” She squinted at him.  
  
“For Merlin’s sake, Evans. I’m interested in you, plain and simple. You’re just as bad as he is.”  
  
“If you can come up with an idea to get Sirius and Remus together then I’ll go on a date with you. I’m not going to the ball with you though because Remus needs some emotional support.”  
  
James preened a bit, I’ll come up with something.  
  
But by the night of the ball, James had come up with nothing. He couldn’t really think up a situation to get them together. He even asked Peter for help, which was desperate because the bloke only ever participated in Sirius and James’ ridiculous pranks. It all seemed fruitless. Sirius was no help either, he was too busy being on his best behavior. It had been over a month since he last had a shag, which was the longest he’d gone since losing his virginity. But he was listening to Andromeda who told him to keep it in his pants until he was sure he wanted to move on.  
  
“How long until we get in there? I need a drink.” James complained as he stood next to Sirius, with his parents behind them, in a line to get into the ball room.  
  
“Only a few people in front of us, now… I can see — oh fuck.” Sirius looked right at Remus to see him in his proper outfit. He looked nice in jeans and a tee shirt but this was nice too.  
  
Remus was wearing a navy tunic with a gold belt and some different pins on it and navy trousers. Remus wasn’t exactly sure what the whole thing meant. He felt like as if he should have been in charge of some old time military… which is probably his regalia originated. He was really shite at this whole being a crowned prince deal.  
  
Sirius had swore over the fact that Remus had apparently got a hair cut into a nice undercut. Remus had shaved off the sides of his curly hair but left the top, some of the curls flopping over his forehead.  
  
“Sirius!” Mrs Potter scolded from behind them.  
  
“Sorry ma’am.” He bit his lip. “He looks so—”  
  
“I highly doubt the Prince and a werewolf AND a faggot.” Lucius Malfoy sneered in front of Sirius.  
  
Sirius went to lunge forward at the Earl but he felt someone grab him by his collar. “Sirius Black, you will not make a spectacle out of yourself here.” Mrs Potter admonished him. “He’s not worth it.”  
  
“Listen to Mummy.” He heard Lucius say under his breath.  
  
Sirius didn’t do anything about it though because he never not listened to Euphemia.  
  
While that was happening in the receiving line, Remus was standing awkwardly in the ballroom of Hershwhile Palace as he greeted the most important guests. He couldn’t wait for this part to be over because at least after he could go spend time with his friends and family. It was a Saturday night and usually he would be either in the city with his mates or over someone’s drinking. No, somehow he was now a Prince and agreed to have a ball because he was an idiot who had a hard time saying no to the woman who gave birth to him and saved his life.  
  
“How are you doing, Remus?” The Queen leaned over and murmured.  
  
“Fine.” Remus gave her a little nod.  
  
“The Earl of Cumberfourth, Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy.” The man next to Remus announced as a man with the blondest hair Remus has ever seen walked up to him with a woman in a black hair pulled up in a way to reveal her equally blonde hair came up to him.  
  
They bowed and curtseyed, not saying a word but Remus had never been given such a hard look in his life from the Earl. Remus was sure if they weren’t surrounded by so many people he would have drawn his wand and stuck him down with an Unforgivable.  
  
Remus did his best to smile through the whole thing.  
  
“The Lord of Grimmauld, Sirius Orion Black III.” The bloke announced as the Sirius came forward with a big smile on his face. He was wearing something similar to Remus but his tunic was black instead and the medals fasten to him for different.  
  
“Pleasure, Prince.” Sirius bowed. “You look very dashing tonight.”  
  
“Sirius.” Remus cleared his throat before Sirius winked and left him standing there a little surprised that Sirius still apparently was interested in him. Their last interaction was over a month ago. He was sure that the other bloke would have started to move on but the look in his eyes said other wise.  
  
Once music started playing and everyone was milling about Sirius and went over to where Lily was chatting with the Prewett twins and Frank Longbottom. “What did you say to him? He got all red when you were up there.” Lily furrowed her brow.  
  
“I told him he looked dashing. Which he does, that hair cut…”  
  
“My idea.”  
  
“Ah! Lily Evans you are a goddess! Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” He put both hands on her shoulders and spun her around.  
  
Lily giggled as they came to a stope.  
  
“Honestly, the hair cut is turning you on? Christ, you need to get laid.” James said from behind Sirius.  
  
“It’s a bloody nice hair cut.” Sirius almost whispered. Godric, he needed to get laid if he really was getting half-hard over Remus Lupin’s new hair cut. But gods, did it look good on him.  
  
“Who would have thought a bunch of farmers could look so nice.” James said, obviously jokingly but Lily whacked him on his arm with her black clutch. “That was a joke! You look the best and I’m not just saying that.”  
  
Sirius was busy watching Remus to defend anything his daft mate was saying to get himself into trouble. Remus was talking with Maxima before finally breaking free and going towards the exit of the room. “I’ll be back.” He went to move but James grabbed his arm.  
  
“I swear to Godric if you shag him—”  
  
“Shag him? No…” Sirius said, completely innocent.  
  
“Keep it in your bloody pants, Black, until you move on or get a date.”  
  
“What about his pants? Actually we can keep it in our pants and still get off.” Sirius let out a weird little squeak as he broke free. He didn’t hear James talking as he made he way through the crowd, tailing after Remus.  
  
“He’s hopeless.” James muttered as Peter came over. “Hey, mate, these are some of the Prince’s friends and family.” James introduced them all.  
  
“Where’d Padfoot go? I thought he was just here.” Peter asked after the polite introductions.  
  
“He went after Moony.”  
  
“Moony?” Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
“He’s a werewolf, he’s got the name Werewolf McWerewolf, and also Sirius moons over him. Moony. Peter and I thought it up.” James said proudly.  
  
“James refers to you as Ginger Snap.” Peter informed Lily.  
  
Lily hit James again with her clutch, “Coming up with stupid nicknames while you haven’t thought of how to get these two idiots together?”  
  
“Nothing I think of will work.” James took a long sip of his champagne. “I’m hoping for some inspiration soon.”  
  
As that was happening, Remus was making his way towards one of the probably fifty bathrooms in the Palace. He needed five minutes to breathe because the whole thing was so overwhelming. He could only meet one more Lord or Lady or Earl or whoever before he lost his mind completely. He was really regretting not running away when he had a chance.  
  
“Hey,” He heard the familiar velvety voice behind him as he reached for the golden doorknob.  
  
“Sirius.” Remus breathed as he was pushed inside of the bathroom. He was almost relieved to see Sirius because at least he didn’t need to be introduced to him. Or even make small talk.  
  
Sirius shut the door hard, taking out his wand and locking it before crowding Remus against the wall. “You look fucking edible tonight.” He growled, dragging his fingers through the shaved sides of Remus’ hair into the curls. He pulled Remus’ head back and pressed his lips to the hollow of Remus’ throat before laving his tongue across it.  
  
“Sirius… Sirius…” Remus knew he needed to say something intelligible but it was really hard to think when Sirius was sucking kisses to his throat. “No hickeys.” Ok, not the most intelligent thing and not what he was really thinking.  
  
“That’s fine.” Sirius dropped one hand from Remus’ curls, leaning up to press their lips together. Sirius heard himself sigh as their mouths connected. He realized how much he missed Remus’ mouth and he didn’t realize that it was possible to miss someone’s mouth. They kissed like they had been together for years but only met the other day at the same time. Sirius teased his tongue at Remus’s lips before delving back into his lovely mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Remus pulled back a little to breathe while Sirius’ free hand traveled down and groped him through his trousers. He leaned his head back against the wall and let out a keening noise.  
  
“I missed you and I barely know you.” Sirius’ breath was ragged. He slipped down to his knees and pressed his face to where his hand just was. “I want to know you better, Remus.”  
  
“Fuck,” Remus pushed the elastic holding Sirius’ hair back in a bun out of his hair so he could tangle his fingers through it. But as Sirius was undoing his button and fly he remembered that Sirius is expecting more out of this all. “Wait, wait, Sirius stop.” Remus pulled Sirius hair back and the Lord looked up at him surprised.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I can’t be your play thing or shiny object.”  
  
Sirius furrowed his brow, “You’re not.”  
  
“I’ve heard the rumors about you. That you go around—”  
  
“And I can’t change?”  
  
Remus closed his eyes and shook his head. “I just think I’m really a shiny object for you right now and you don’t know what you’re getting into. You really don’t want me, Sirius.”  
  
“You’re very wrong. Do you want this? If I could convince you that I’m interested in more than just a good shag?” Sirius pushed himself back up to stand.  
  
He shook his head, eyes still closed.  
  
“Remus, open your eyes.”  
  
“Just leave, Sirius. You’re better off without me. You don’t want me.”  
  
Sirius’ heart nearly broke at the tone of Remus’ voice. He knew that werewolves were taught to hate themselves but it apparently ran deep within Remus. He couldn’t even believe that someone would be interested in him for him. Sirius frowned and pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek before gathering himself enough to go back into the party.  
  
He found James, Lily, and Peter all chatting to the side of the dance floor. James sighed when he saw his mate’s messy hair and swollen lips. “You didn’t, did you?”  
  
“No… almost but he didn’t want to because he thinks I’m just going to fuck him and I couldn’t possibly want to be with him due to his furry little problem.”  
  
“We need to take sex away from you boys, somehow.” Lily announced.  
  
And this, reader, is the important turning event of the story for so many reasons: James Potter got an idea. “Courting! You court him!”  
  
Three sets of eyes were looking at him with confusion.  
  
“Ok, right. I remember reading about it in some etiquette book before. It’s really old shite and hasn’t been used in ages but it might work. You and your family are bound to Remus’ for a few months until you go through the steps. But you can’t shag. There’s a ton of rules and shite. It’s a bit stupid but this could be the answer.” James nodded, thoughtfully.  
  
After a moment of silence between the four Lily sighed, “Shite, I’m probably going to have to go on a date with you, aren’t I?” Not that Lily care because James was really growing on her. But she wasn’t about to tell him that.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“First we need to do some research then you can go on a date. Tomorrow we’re going to look at the book.” Sirius nearly jumped for joy at the prospect of finally being able to go on a date with Remus Lupin.  
  
While Sirius was talking to Lily, James, and Peter, Remus was standing the bathroom, trying to will his erection away. He shouldn’t have let Sirius pull him into the bathroom in the first place. But Godric, did he miss the way it felt to be with Sirius. He hated how Sirius thought that he wanted so much. The man was either a great actor for making Remus feel like he actually wanted to be with him for more than just a few shags. Or he was incredibly stupid to think that he wanted to be with a werewolf.  
  
But, oh, did Remus want forget everything in his head telling him that it was a bad idea. He thought of going on stupid little dates with Sirius or spending nights in and being lazy together on a Sunday morning. But he could never be with someone. It would never be easy. How could he even be a Prince then a King? He was a beast, a murdering creature. He was surprised that the party goers didn’t come up to the Palace with torches and pitchforks.  
  
Remus jumped when there was a small tap on the door, “Sir, I was sent by Queen Maxima to make sure that you are ok.”  
  
“I’m fine. I’ll be one moment.” He said after clearing his throat.  
  
Remus gathered himself and made his way back to the party, avoiding Sirius the rest of the night.


	10. The Lord Courts

_Notes on the Ball_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Here are some notes I have from insiders at the Welcome Home Ball for Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow:_   
_— The Prince got a haircut and apparently looked very at home in his kit_   
_— There was a twenty minute lull where the Prince seemed to have disappeared. Pressures of the night a bit too much?_   
_— Lord Sirius Black attended the ball in his formal attire befitting the position. A few thought he would rebel and possibly were just a plain tux or even his usual jeans and leather jacket. But he looked well pulled together._   
_— Regulus Black did not show up to the ball… instead he was spotted in London_   
_— Future Lord of Hayward, James Potter was seen spending most of his night with Prince Remus’ date, a Miss Lily Evans… We knew Potter was a lady killer but we thought more of him than going after the Prince’s date._   
_— Lady Narcissa looked absolutely glowing, as I predicted_   
_— Future Earl of Brudle, Peter Pettigrew did not have his fiancée on his arm. Trouble in paradise already?_   
_— There was a little argument between Lord Malfoy and Lord Black, my source couldn’t hear what they were disagreeing over but there’s little surprise there._

_______

The morning following the ball, “Ah, ha! Here it is! This is the one.” James pulled down the etiquette book he had mentioned the night before. It weighed about a ton and was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
Sirius grabbed the tome out of his best mate’s hands as Lily and Peter looked on.   
  
The Lord was a little surprised when Lily Evans basically had invited herself to the Potter Manor to help in the research of the courting idea. James of course invited her over for a brunch and she agreed, saying it wasn’t a date because Peter and Sirius were there. It was more of a research mission to help her best friend. Mrs Potter had grilled her a little, making it feel more like an inquisition and less like a brunch between new friends. But Euphemia approved of the fiery red head, greatly. Meanwhile, the three boys were quite amazed at how well Lily held herself together.  
  
Sirius’ finger ran down the index. “Courting…Courting…Page 381.”  
  
“You lot had to learn this shite?” Lily made a face as Sirius flipped through the dusty book.  
  
“Not this.” James pointed to the book. “But we are expected to know the nuances of being a Noble.”  
  
“It sucked.” Peter said simply as Sirius found the page entitled, ‘Old Islingbrook’s Courting Rituals’.  
  
“All right,” Sirius set the book down on the table near them and they all peered over at the page.  
  
 _1\. The man must ask for the parent’s permission to start courting_  
 _2\. The first date must take place with both family present_  
 _3\. The couple may not drive together_  
 _4\. The woman may not receive a man alone at home_  
 _5\. The second date must take place outdoors with three others_  
 _6\. The third date is to be accompanied by one chaperone_  
 _7\. The fourth date the man is to recite a poem_  
 _8\. The man must deliver a sheep on the fifth date to the family_  
 _9\. It is not until the sixth date the couple can be alone at any time_  
 _10\. The couple must make a choice about their future on the 8th date for the bond to be broken_  
 _11\. There is to be no intercourse outside of marriage_  
 _12\. The engagement must be preformed in public_  
 _13\. All dates must be held no less than one week apart_  
  
“Some of this is ridiculous. And we have to change woman to man there.” James chuckled. He found most of them funny, especially at the sheep gift. He vaguely wondered where Sirius was going to find a sheep and had a feeling that James was going to be the one to find it.  
  
“Most of it’s ridiculous but it’s taking out sex and that is what we are in desperate need of here. I’m certainly not going to shag him surrounded by chaperones.” Sirius turned the page after they all read the rules. “Ok, it says that we’re bound by magic. It even gives the spell, but it doesn’t say what happens if we break the rules.” He frowned.  
  
“Well, don’t break the rules and won’t have to find out.” Lily glanced over the text.  
  
“This is Sirius Black we’re talking about, he hates the rules.”  
  
“Too bad, if he wants Remus, he’s going to have to do this. It will prove you don’t want to just shag him and run.” Lily nudged Sirius with her elbow. “You have to ask the blood relatives so you’re going to have to make an appointment with the Queen but you should also ask the Prewetts. It will make you look even better.”  
  
“What about my family? Reggie is in London until school starts again but I need two for the bond it says. Only one blood but…”  
  
“What about Andy and Ted?”  
  
“Yes, good idea.” Sirius nodded as he formulated a plan in his head. “Lily, I’m going to see if I can speak to Queen Maxima today or tomorrow. Do you think that you could arrange it so I could speak to the Prewetts without Remus being in the house once I get a chance to talk with Maxima?”  
  
“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Lily nodded.  
  
“So, Lily, how about that date?” James grinned at his bright idea.  
  
“Once the bond is laid, we’ll talk about it.” She said with a slight smile. Lily wasn’t starting to let James wear him down a bit.

_______

On Monday, Remus was having lunch at the Palace with Maxima. They were talking about the success of the ball and she had her concerns with the pressures on Remus. He told her not to worry, because really what was he going to do now? He couldn’t run away because there was a trace on him that brought down guards the instant there was trouble sensed along with some secret service agents that followed him everywhere in public. Remus had to either die or get used to his new world and he didn’t see himself dying anytime soon.  
  
“Have you thought about what you’re going to do now? I don’t want to pressure you or anything but…”  
  
“Oh, actually I was thinking maybe giving some money to find a cure for being a werewolf.”  
  
“What about school? I was talking to Inina and she said that your were tops in your class at Hogwarts, Head Boy too. You could go to any university you wanted, I’m sure. You could do anything you wanted.”  
  
Remus shrugged. “I think I need to take a gap year if anything.” He was hoping that people talking about his future was a thing of the past now he was a crowned prince.  
  
“Of course. Take your time, Remus. I do hate to push you into doing something you do want after I’ve basically forced this on to you by coming back into you life.” She glanced at her watch. “I hope you don’t find it rude but I have a meeting in fifteen minutes so I’m going got have to be going soon.”  
  
“It’s really fine. I understand though, you have to go now.” Remus smiled. “Its fine anyway, I think I’ll go see if I can do anything on the farm.” Remus felt like he needed to get his hands dirty after a weekend of formalities.  
  
“Excellent, shall we make a day for tea?”  
  
Remus was about to leave, he had to be off Palace grounds to apparate because there were wards up to keep people from apparating in. There always was no Floo connection for safety concerns as well. But as he was about to go through the gate, Sirius was being let in. “Fancy meeting you here.” The Lord grinned at him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’ve a meeting with your Mum.”  
  
“You’re the meeting? Why?” Remus couldn’t fathom anything that would call for a meeting between Maxima and Sirius. Well, actually there was the whole new lordship thing.  
  
“Official Lordy stuff, you know.” Sirius waved his hands about vaguely.  
  
“Right… Have a good day then.” He was even more skeptical about Sirius’ motives but he didn’t press any further.  
  
Sirius gave him a quick nod before going towards the entrance of the Palace. He was a bit nervous to ask the sodding Queen for permission to date her son that she didn’t really know. It was all very awkward but the plan that he had come up with James, Peter, and Lily seemed flawless. It was the only way that Remus was going to see he wasn’t just using him. Sirius just hoped the Queen Maxima would understand.  
  
“So, Lord Black, what can I help you with today?” Queen Maxima asked when they were sitting in a rather ornate room.   
  
He liked the Palace better than the Grimmauld Manor. It was gaudy but it wasn’t dark and oppressive. “Um, please call me Sirius, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Ok, Sirius.” She smiled. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yes, um, Your Majesty, I wanted to ask permission to court your son.”  
  
Maxima’s eyes went wide with complete surprise. She hadn’t even known Remus was gay, not that she saw it to be a problem. It was still a little bit of a surprise. But the fact that a Black wanted to date a Rackharrow was something else. Not date… court? She was sure no one courted anymore. Even when she was younger they didn’t court and her parents didn’t court either.  
  
“We met before this all happened and I would have done this even if he wasn’t the Prince.” Sirius explained slowly. “We’ve… seen… each other a few times before it came out but he didn’t want to date me because he thought I wouldn’t like him. I believe it was the whole werewolf issue. Lily, his best mate, I’m sure you know her — ah— she says that Remus — Prince Remus — would like to date me but he’s afraid to. He thinks I’m just, I don’t know using him and that he’s just a monster… So ah, Lily, James Potter, Petter Pettigrew, and I came up with the courting idea. I want to go by the old rituals and there has to be a bond done between the families and I talked to my cousin yesterday and she said that she’d support me. Lily went to the Prewetts yesterday and they said of course. All I have to ask is you.” Sirius cringed because he felt a bit ramble-y.  
  
Maxima absorbed Sirius’ little speech for a moment. “You believe he really likes you?”  
  
“Yes, but he thinks that I don’t have the right intentions and also he thinks his condition is a problem. It’s not, I don’t really care what he thinks he is or what he is. I like him in spite of him being Prince Asher Rackharrow and being a werewolf. I just want to prove to him that I’m not trying to use him. I think we have potential to be something great.”  
  
The Queen saw sincerity in Sirius’ grey eyes and heard it in his voice. The poor boy was lovesick. Even though he was a Black, she knew that Sirius was nothing like the other 99% of his lineage. He was more like Andromeda and Alphrad, both of whom she always enjoyed whenever they had met in the past. It was no wonder why the boy was disinherited, he actually had a heart in him unlike his parents. Sirius’ past in the tabloids did worry her a bit but people could change and he was so sincere. If one thing went wrong she would be able to stop it… “What do I have to do?”  
  
Sirius sat up, surprised. “Um, if you’re not busy? Lily said that she can get the Prewetts together and my family can be there to lay the bond.”  
  
Maxima smiled, “Anything.”  
  
As everything was coming together Sirius was over on Frank’s farm because apparently he needed help with putting up some spells to keep the deers out. Remus had no idea why Frank needed the help but it was a fine excuse to get out of the house. The Prewetts told him there was nothing much for him to do but he knew it was a lie. They really hadn’t let him work much since he was declared Prince Asher Rackharrow.  
  
“So, I’m going to ask Alice to marry me.” Frank grinned over at him.  
  
Remus tried not to frown and returned an obvious forced smile. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to get married at the age of eighteen. Molly and Arthur were barely twenty-one and he still didn’t understand that. What was wrong with people? It wasn’t as if they lived back in ancient times where people died early and it wasn’t as if there was a war on to force people into not wasting opportunity. “That’s… ah cool.”  
  
“Re, there’s no one else on this earth like Alice. She’s my soulmate.”  
  
“I know, I know… it’s just… doesn’t it seem fast?”  
  
“Fast? We’ve been together since fourth year!” Frank folded his arms across his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Remus sighed.  
  
“You just don’t understand because you’ve never been in love. You’ll find someone, someday and when you do you’ll marry them.”  
  
“I doubt that. Unless if Maxima wants to marrying me off to someone.” Remus never thought Maxima would never do that though because she hated how she already made his life so topsy-turvy.  
  
“I’ve never met anyone with a lower opinion of themselves than you, Remus Lupin. You’re a bloody Rackharrow, you’d think that somewhere deep in you, you’d find some cockiness.”  
  
“It was Obliviated along with the rest of the memories of my apparent lovely childhood.” He huffed. “Look, mate, I’m happy for you and Alice. I don’t mean to be a bastard about it.”  
  
“Its fine, I know you, Remus. I’m glad you didn’t dump me and go off and be mates with all the young nobility.”  
  
“Like I would do that.” Remus snickered. “Bunch of toffs.”  
  
“Oi, you’re a toff now, you know?”  
  
“I’m not them and I’m glad I was raised here and not there.”  
  
“Maybe you’d have been snogging Black since your were thirteen instead of dancing around and pretending you hate him. Or you would have already surpassed the avoiding thing and be down to the endless shagging and lovely dates.”  
  
“I don’t hate him.” Remus furrowed his brow. “It’s just—he just thinks that he fancies me. He’s mad.”  
  
“I think you’re the mad one, mate.”  
  
“You know it.” Remus deadpanned and Frank gave him a shove in the shoulder. “Anyway, let’s finish up here and stop talking about my love life. I really am happy for you and Alice.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
As the farmer and the Prince were working Sirius, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Lily, all five Prewetts, James, and Queen Maxima were in the very crowded sitting room of the Prewett’s cottage chatting about Sirius’ plan for courting Remus Lupin. Everyone was surprisingly ecstatic about the idea. Lily embarrassingly pointed out the fact that they were shagging, something Sirius really didn’t want to talk about with the Queen of his bloody country and the people who raised Remus. But they didn’t seem upset about it.  
  
Remus was in a slightly better mood when he returned to the Prewett cottage a couple hours later. “Guess what! Frank’s asking Alice to marry him! Can you believe it?” He yelled to what seemed like an empty house until her heard mummers coming from the living room. “What are you —“ Remus almost tripped over himself when he saw the band of characters standing in his living room. Also, Sirius, a woman who had to be related to Sirius, Maxima, some man who probably knew Sirius, and Ebner were all touching hands and James Potter was saying some incantation.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Remus glared at them all as James dropped his wand.  
  
“Remus Lupin, I am officially courting you.” Sirius stood up straight.  
  
“What?” He squeaked. “What does that mean?” Remus was sure that he was right about what he said to Frank, Sirius was mad. It was probably all the inbreeding. Remus wondered what his lineage really looked like because maybe he was just as barmy.  
  
“It means that your families are bonded to one another until Sirius and you go on eight dates over the next two months. There’s some rules you need to follow as well.” James informed him.  
  
“Courting?” Remus’ brain wasn’t comprehending what was actually happening.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Don’t repeat, you sound daft.” Inina shook her head.  
  
“No shagging.” Lily pointed out because she felt like it was the most important with these two.  
  
“Why?” The Prince felt like he was going to throw up and the moon had already passed… what exactly was his life now?  
  
“Because I bloody well fancy you and I want to do this proper but you won’t give me the chance because you hate yourself and have little faith in my intentions.” Sirius informed him. “So, we’re going to have dinner here on Friday night and we’ll discuss the following dates then. It has to be a family thing so I hope you don’t mind that my cousin, Andy here, is filling in for the blood. Oh and this is her husband, Ted.”  
  
“You’re forcing me to go out with you.”  
  
“Him and all of us.” Fabian pointed out.  
  
“It really can’t be all that bad.” Gideon said. “You like him, you just think he doesn’t have good intentions. He’s going to show you he’s a gentleman.”  
  
“And you have a shite outlook on yourself.”  
  
“I can’t believe you all conspiring against me!” Remus threw his hands up.  
  
“It’s for you own good.” Molly said with her hands on her hips.  
  
“It’s just a few dates, Remus.” Sirius said. “It was the only way—”  
  
“I told you I didn’t want to date you.”  
  
“Because you think you’re a horrible beast.”  
  
“I am a horrible beast!” Remus shouted and everyone looked startled. “If I really wanted to I could probably rip every limb off your body even right now.”  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t roll your eyes at that! You don’t take this seriously.”  
  
“Because it’s ridiculous. The only time you’re a threat to me is when you’re an actual werewolf. Even then… I don’t think it would be that big of a deal…”  
  
“What?” Remus furrowed his brow. “You’re barmy! You’re barking!”  
  
“Oh, he barks, all right.” James snickered as before his eyes Sirius shifted into a big black wolfhound right before everyone’s eyes.  
  
“Merlin’s beard, you’re an animagus?” Fab’s eyes were wide.  
  
“I am too.” James said, puffing out his chest a little. “I’m a great stag.”  
  
Lily scoffed as Sirius shifted back into his human form.  
  
“Our mate Pete is a rat. Worse one of all of us but what can we say, he likes cheese. We did it because we were bored and wanted something to do at school… someone said we couldn’t do it.”  
  
Remus’ head was swimming with far too much information. He wanted to scream but he hated losing his temper. Werewolves couldn’t lose their temper.  
  
“In case you didn’t catch it you’re not an issue to me when you’re a werewolf because I’m a dog and werewolves are only deadly to humans.” Sirius explained.  
  
“Right…” Remus scratched his forehead.  
  
“So, we’ll see you on Friday, then.” Sirius grinned. “Shall we bring anything, Mrs Prewett?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole some of these from various old courting rituals from around the world that I could find and others I made up


	11. The Prince and the Lord's First Date

_A Whole Lot of Nothing_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Things have been oddly quiet in Islingbrook regarding Noble Houses and the Royal Family after a whirlwind few weeks. Prince Remus has been hidden away from view and Queen Maxima haas not given any sort of word about official events for the rest of the year._   
  
_Lord Black has been staying out of the public eye as well. I’ve been informed that he is not staying at Grimmauld. He is letting his little brother party his way through Europe though. Regulus was spotted in Stockholm last night looking worse for the wear._   
  
_Earl Malfoy and Lady Narcissa have been seen shopping for their baby’s nursery. I’m looking forward to seeing photos, the Lady always has such great taste._   
  
_The House of Pettigrew is going to be hosting the Carrows in the coming weeks._   
  
_As for the House of Potter, nothing has come from them in sometime. James hasn’t even been seen out on a date in some time. Is he seeing the Prince’s girlfriend in secret?_   
  
_Finally, regarding the remaining Noble Houses and the only surprising bit of information I have it that there are whispers that Dorcas Meadows and Mary MacDonald are dating. If this is true this would be the first same-sex relationship between Houses. I’ll have to do some investigating._

_______

The days leading up to the first date were stressful for both parties involved. Sirius wanted to make the best impression that he probably could on the Prewetts and Queen Maxima. Remus was stressed because he couldn’t understand why everyone was pushing this on him. He was sure that he had enough going on in his life with being surprise royalty. But no, he had to be forced into going through this courting process.  
  
The day of the dinner, Inina decided that they should have dinner out in the garden behind the cottage. She had Fabian and Gideon transfigure their small table into one large enough to fifteen people. Along with the Prewetts, Queen Maxima, Andromeda, and Ted they were going to be joined by James, Lily, Peter, Arthur, and the Tonks were bring Dora because they were lacking in a babysitter for the night. Inina was happy to host them all because she hadn’t had such a big party in so long. She also wanted to show Remus how much all these people cared for him and Sirius. She was sick of her son thinking that he didn’t deserve love.  
  
Sirius, meanwhile, couldn’t figure out what to wear. “What does one wear to their first date of courting? The book said nothing about how formal I should be.” Sirius hummed, tapping his finger to his mouth as he stared into his armoire.  
  
“Padfoot, we have to leave in like five minutes. How are you not ready?” Peter complained as he and James glared at their friend from the kitchen  
  
“I just need to get dressed. Unless you think this towel around my hips is good enough for this type of event.” Sirius huffed. “I’m sure Remus would appreciate it but there is no shagging. I don’t want to go too casual but I don’t want to be too dressy.”  
  
“Gods, you’re such a queen.” James muttered. “We’re eating in a garden on a farm. I don’t think you have to wear a tux or anything. How about you wear some dark jeans with a white button up.”  
  
“Oh and my waistcoat.” Sirius perked up and went to work on getting changed and Peter and James exchanged eye rolls. “Do you think it’s going to go okay? I mean, I’ve never been on a date with the person’s family.”  
  
“Sirius, you’ve never been on a real date.”  
  
Sirius considered James’ statement. It was sort of true. He had never been out with someone without the intention of having sex in the end. There were those two girls he had dated in fourth year. But that wasn’t really dating, it was just snogging and holding hands and neither lasted longer than a week. So really, any sort of date with Remus, with family or no, was completely out of his realm. Sirius hated doing things out of his realm but he was determined to impress Remus Lupin and company.  
  
“True, Prongsie but there’s a first time for everything. Do you reckon he’s mad at me?”  
  
“He didn’t seem happy when we walked in on us placing the bond.”  
  
In fact, dear reader, Remus had been giving the silent treatment to the Prewetts and Lily. He also turned down all invitations to tea with Maxima. He was rather furious that they all went behind his back to set him up for something he had to suffer through two months of if he hated it. He wondered what would happen if Sirius was just a twat and Remus really hated him. How would he deal with it for two months? Something in the back of his head was saying that he knew he was wrong but he wouldn’t tell anyone that when he went off on them about their betrayal.   
  
“This is a disaster.” Sirius threw himself on to his bed after pulling on his jeans.  
  
“Stop being dramatic. It will be fine.” James assured him. “Now get your dramatic arse up and get ready to see your future husband.”  
  
Sirius couldn’t help but let out a snort.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was sitting in his room in his PJ bottoms and tee shirt in protest. There was a cacophony of sound coming from the kitchen where the Prewetts were all getting the food ready for the guests. Remus rolled over on his bed and faced the window, not looking forward to what was about to happen. It was bad enough having to go on a date he didn’t want to go on, but to do it with thirteen other people was completely another thing. He hated himself a bit for not just going on one stupid date with Sirius Black. If he had just given in and accepted something simple, it wouldn’t have some to this. But who would have known that Sirius would go to such an extent to get a date with him? He wasn’t that special.  
  
His door flung open, making him jump up but he didn’t turn over to see who was standing there. “You’re not ready? He’s going to be here any minute. Maxima— the Queen told me to call her first name, you know? She told me to come up and make sure you were all set.” Lily stood over Remus. “Get out of bed and get your arse ready.” She went over to his closet to pull out some trousers and a nice olive shirt that she always thought went with his coloring.  
  
“This is all so ridiculous.”  
  
“If you weren’t the ridiculous one in the first place then we wouldn’t have had to do this.”  
  
“I’m still mad that you helped plot this.” Remus pushed himself up to sit.  
  
“We’re doing you a favor and I know you’ll be happy about it one day.” She threw the clothes at him.  
  
“Oi!” Remus exclaimed.  
  
“Look, what’s the big deal? Spend time with this sod who fancies the pants off of you for 8 weeks and have a good time. If you hate him by the end you’ll never had to deal with him again.”  
  
“Fine.” Remus groaned and stripped out of his shirt. “Could you please go? I swear I’ll get ready now.”  
  
“Good.” Lily grinned before leaving him in the room. She stood outside the door to make sure he was the making appropriate getting ready noises for a few minutes. Eventually she headed off back down the stairs to find Inina and Maxima talking to Andromeda. Andromeda’s daughter, Nymphadora was being entertained by the twins, Molly, and Arthur in the garden.  
  
“Is he getting ready?” Maxima asked.  
  
Lily laughed. “After I yelled at him and choose which clothes he should wear, yes. He’s so mad at us.”  
  
“He’ll get over it.” Inina insisted, seeing the other women looking somewhat nervous. “He’s like that—”  
  
“Stubborn as all get-out.” Remus muttered as he came down the stairs. He ran his hands through his unruly, curly hair once he reached the last step.  
  
Andromeda made the move to curtsey but he put a hand up to stop her.  
  
“Please, don’t.” He pleaded.  
  
“Well, hi, Prince Remus, I’m Sirius’ cousin Andromeda. I know we somewhat met the other day but I thought I should actually introduce myself properly.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled, shaking her hand. “And just call me Remus, too.”  
  
“Oh, my family would die knowing that I’m standing a kitchen with the Prince and Queen and they both insist on being called by their first names with no formalities.” Andromeda chuckled.  
  
“If I know the Black’s correctly they’d be even more disappointed that you’re not going to hex us.” Maxima thew her head back in a laugh.  
  
“Yes, but I’m happy to continue to disappointment them.” Andromeda said as there was a knock on the front door.  
  
“So, what’s the decorum? May I get the door or does someone have to let them in?” Remus asked.  
  
“You can’t invite him in the house.” Lily said as Ebner went to answer the door.  
  
Remus just sighed and shook his head as he listened to the small talk at the door between Ebner and the guests.  
  
The women all lingered as Sirius came into the kitchen with James, Peter, and Ebner. Sweet Circie, did Sirius look fantastic? Remus couldn’t get over how handsome the man was. All the doubts and anger about the night seemed to have faded when the Prince set eyes on the Lord. “Oh, hello, welcome to the most awkward first date of all time.” Remus said, sensing that Sirius felt a bit awkward as well. You had to see past Sirius’ bravado and confidence but somehow Remus Lupin saw the flatter when no one else did.  
  
“Yeah, I figured it would be.” Sirius said handing Remus a bouquet of flowers, which were not bloomed yet. “They’re Ipomoea — moon flowers. They blossom at night.”  
  
Remus laughed but was oddly touched the thoughtfulness of it. Lily had informed him that Sirius and his mates were referring to him as Moony because of his condition, name, and how Sirius was apparently thinking about him.  
  
“I didn’t know if I should get you flowers but I saw these when I was at the market pick up some wine, which I gave to Mr Prewett here, and thought they’d be appropriate.”  
  
Remus could hold back a small smile that was pulling at his lips. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “Can we go out back and relax so we don’t have to stand here being judged? If that’s ok.” Remus raised an eyebrow, looking around the now crowded kitchen.  
  
“Yes, out you boys.” Lily waved her arms, giving Remus a slight push before grabbing the flowers out of his hands.  
  
“I am sorry this is awkward.” Sirius said as he, James, and Peter stepped out into the back garden where Dora was now chasing around Fab and Gid, her hair was the same ginger as the twins’.  
  
“Its fine.” Remus snickered. “I hate that I’m being forced to go on dates but at least after this we won’t be watched by thirteen other people.”  
  
“See, Padfoot, he doesn’t hate you.” Peter nudged Sirius as Nymphadora came running over yelling Sirius’ name.  
  
“Only a little.” Remus shrugged.  
  
“Dora!” Sirius scooped her up. “How are you, bunny?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Dora, this is Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow.”  
  
“Mummy said I’m supposed to curtsey.” She spoke softly, her hair changing to Remus’ tawny color.  
  
“It’s just Remus. It’s very nice to meet you, Dora.” Remus smiled as she looked at him shyly. “Also, you don’t have to curtsey to me now.”  
  
She grinned before Sirius set her down and she went running back after Fabian who was playing with a snitch.  
  
“I’m going to go claim a seat.” James said as Lily walked passed them carrying a bowl of salad.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“They’re assigned.” Lily informed the boys as they walked over to the table.  
  
Remus hung back with Sirius so they could have a moment somewhat alone. “I do hate you a little for this.” He revealed to the black-haired boy.  
  
“I want to show you, I’m not mucking about. I’m being so honest, here Remus, please believe me.” He pleaded quietly and Remus felt something odd settle in his chest. “I mean, it should be serious because we can’t shag for two months and you’re one fantastic fu—“  
  
“Sirius.” Remus hissed as Inina and Andromeda went by with more food.  
  
“It’s true and I think that should show something I’m being celibate because you’re so lovely. I want to get to know you better.”  
  
“Yes, I remember you saying something like that when you were on your knees.” Remus said under his breath.  
  
Sirius gave him a cheshire cat like grin before let out a deep breath. “Just think about how good it will be if you still like me after two months.”  
  
“Very true.” Remus started walking because if he stood there talking like that, he was going to be very embarrassed. He didn’t want to sit through an entire dinner with a hard on. At least Inina had dat Sirius across from him and Lily and Ebner next to him so the other man couldn’t whisper filthy things to him.  
  
“This is a very wonderful farm, Mrs Prewett.” James said in his most charming tone.  
  
“Thank you, James.” Inina smiled as Ebner came up to the table carrying the roast.  
  
“I’m not sure why you’re trying to flatter, Inina, Potter. If you want I can go grab my parents for you.” Lily smirked as she filled her glass with wine.  
  
“You know, I was thinking of courting you.”  
  
Lily snickered, “No, I owe you a date. I won’t force you into courting me because I’m stubborn.” Lily said as everyone was settling down into taking a seat.  
  
Remus gave her a kick under the table  
  
After food was passed around and the end of the table containing most of the younger guests were chatting while Sirius and Remus kept glancing at one another, unsure of what to do or say. Remus and Sirius were in the middle of the Tonks, Prewetts, and Maxima to one side of them and everyone else on the other side. Maxima cleared her throat and looked to Sirius, “So, Sirius, I don’t want talk any royal business but what were you planning to do before…”  
  
“Before when I thought I was disinherited?” He asked with a grin, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “Ah, actually I was working on writing some music. I was playing some local cafés… not really sure what I wanted to do. But ah, I met Remus here at one of my gigs.”  
  
“Yes, he liked me because I wasn’t paying attention to him.”  
  
Andromeda let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Yes, funny. James has said how funny it is I picked the one person in the crowd not watching.” Sirius waved a hand at Andy’s face. “I rather thought it was fate that this cute bloke was at the coffee shop who ignored my whole set let me chat him up after without knocking my teeth out.”  
  
Remus flushed a little.  
  
“Remus almost rebuffed his advances but I egged it on.” Lily looked proud.  
  
“Oh, yes this is all your fault.” Remus tried to sound annoyed with Lily but he wasn’t completely hated this as much as he assumed he would.  
  
Everyone made pleasant conversation and there was plenty of laughing and trading embarrassing stories of both Remus and Sirius.  
  
“So, the next date…” Sirius said as the meal was winding down.  
  
“It has to take place outside and with three others.” James informed them.  
  
“I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic, if you were interested.” Sirius said.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind chaperoning.” Andromeda offered.   
  
“We could do it next Saturday.” Ted nodded after he wiped his mouth. “Dora would love an excuse to go run around by the ocean.”  
  
Remus agreed, it sounded like a good day.  
  
“And the date after, there’s a show at The Raven the following Saturday— The Gershwins. They’re indie rock… kind of Arctic Monkeys sort of. Would you want to see them? We could do dinner before.”  
  
“I love them, that sound brilliant.” Remus grinned at Sirius across the table.  
  
“Ah, I knew you’d come around, mate.” James said.  
  
Remus shook his head, “We’ve barely got to know one another.”  
  
“I think we have a fair share of embarrassing stories between us, now.”  
  
“Yes, but we don’t know each other that well. I could still think you’re a twat who wants the wrong thing.” Remus pointed out.  
  
“You’re not going to find that, just letting you know.”  
  
Next to Sirius, James had leaned on the table and grinned at Lily.  
  
“Yes, Potter?”  
  
“Have you picked a day to go out with me?”  
  
“How about next Saturday when these two are busy?” Lily ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
“Excellent!”  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes next to James but he was smiling because he thought Lily was perfect for him.  
  
Eventually everyone started to leave and start to clean up. Remus walked Sirius, James, and Peter out to the front. Sirius asked his two best mates to go ahead of him to the car that was waiting. “So, that went rather well? Huh?”  
  
“Yeah, very unexpected.” Remus nodded. “At the start of the night I wanted to throw myself out of the window before you came, to be honest. It was actually fun and everyone seemed to get on too.”  
  
“Can I give you a good night kiss?”  
  
“On the first date?” Remus gasped and held a hand over his heart.  
  
Sirius laughed then licked his lips.   
  
“Seriously, please, kiss me because I enjoy kissing you.”  Remus leaned down so Sirius wouldn’t have to crane up too much to press their lips together. It was sweet and chaste.  
  
 Sirius pulled back and grinned up at Remus.  
  
“Oi! Stop making eyes at one another, you’re going to end up breaking a rule!” James yelled from the car.  
  
“If you need me, owl me, call me, Floo me, whatever.” Sirius shrugged. “I’ll see you next Saturday.”  
  
“Saturday.” Remus nodded as Sirius turned and walked away.  
  
Back inside, Remus found the Prewetts, Maxima, and Lily all in the kitchen looking at him expectantly. “Okay, yeah it wasn’t as bad as I thought and I forgive you lot for going behind my back.” He said with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Yes!” Lily said and the Prewetts and Maxima all cheered.  
  
“He’s so handsome.” Inina said and Maxima nodded.  
  
“I had my doubts about him, just a little, but I think he’s rather perfect.” The Queen smiled at her son. “You can tell he likes you, very much. Do you see how he looks at you?”  
  
“Like you’re the only one in the area.” Molly said a bit dreamily.  
  
“So sweet, I could hurl!” Fabian threw his hands up.  
  
“Ok, ok, let’s clean up and have some tea.”  
  
Not much later, Lily and Maxima left and everything was settled into their usual places. Remus went up to his room, bringing along the flowers Lily had put in a vase for him. He set them on the windowsill and as the sky darkened he watched the white flowers twist themselves open. He only wished that he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. But he still adored the flowers and that Sirius had thought of him enough. He could have just got the plain old roses or daisies but he got something completely out of the ordinary. Remus had a feeling that the man didn’t just pick them up when he was at the market. He was sure that Sirius went looking for these certain flowers.  
  
Of course Remus’ feelings were right. Sirius had spent two days looking for the right thing to bring to Remus. He only felt it right to bring a small token on their first date, that’s how it was always done in book and movies. He had also never done something like that before. “That went ok, didn’t it?” Sirius asked James when they got back to his loft  
  
“I think it went brilliant.”  
  
“And he liked those flowers?”  
  
“Loved them.”  
  
“They weren’t too much with the moon thing?”  
  
Peter laughed as James shook his head, “Relax, I thought it was perfect.”


	12. The Lord and The Prince Write

_The Lesser Black_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_Regulus Black has been seen galavanting around Majorca recently — even though he was supposed to return to Glousrerra three days ago. He’s been seen partying with models and musicians who all have an affinity for the same white powder that the young Black seems to love. It is clear that no one can control this boy. One has to wonder what his older brother has to say about Regulus’ partying ways. Does he really even care? It’s no surprise, really, that Sirius is letting his brother go off on a party binge. Sirius has shown little regard for his family through all of his years. Did we really expect that to change when he became Lord of Grimmauld and guardian to his younger brother?_

_______

Sirius spent the first few days after his first date with Remus Lupin in a bit of bliss. Like he was floating on some cloud with a smile on his face the entire time. They had shared a sweet kiss after a lovely meal with many people who cared about them. It was all so perfect and nearly everything that he could have hoped for. The only thing that would have made it even more perfect was more than a few stolen moments alone— not that they were truly alone outside of their kiss. But Sirius was determined to follow the rules and win Remus’ heart the proper way.  
  
“Do you think it’d be odd if wrote him? I told him to write me but do you think it’d be ok if I did it though?” Sirius questioned as he sat at the Potter’s dining room table on Monday morning. He was having breakfast with Euphemia Potter. It wasn’t strange that Sirius spend time with Mrs Potter without James, she was practically his mother. He wished that she was his mother as well. While they were enjoying their conversation, James was off with his father at Fleamont’s hair product company. Fleamont had inherited it from his father and James was going to be doing the same eventually.  
  
“Goodness, darling, I’ve never seen you like this. I wish we were invited to the dinner.” She was basically glowing over Sirius’ happiness.  
  
“I wanted to invite you and Fleamont but I didn’t want to impose on Mrs Prewett. It would have been a bit rude, I think. They already were hosting so many. Maybe some other time?”  
  
“You did the right thing. I’m just being jealous because I would love to see you two together. But Sirius, to answer your question, you should write him. During the time people used courting, couples tended to exchange letters because they couldn’t be alone with one another. I think it’d be a nice gesture.”  
  
Sirius grinned like he had a coat hanger in his mouth.  
  
“I like you being in love.”  
  
“Love?” Sirius let out a weird noise. He had never thought about being in love or being able to love another person before. “It’s too early for all that, Euphemia.”  
  
“We’ll see.” She gave him a sweet smile. “Now, go on and write that letter. I’m sure I’ll see you for dinner tonight?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
And go write, is what Sirius did. After doing a little research about what to put in a letter…  
  
_Mister Moony—_  
  
_I write you with great anticipation of our upcoming day out._  
  
_There was an article I was reading on Jimi Hendrix yesterday. There was a letter he wrote and it made me think of you, oddly enough. I’m not one to write or state grand poetic letters or speeches of admiration myself so I hope it’s ok I let others words speak for my feelings at the moment. He wrote, “Happiness is within you…. So unlock the chains from your heart and let yourself grow like the sweet flower you are…I know the answer — Just spread your wings and set yourself FREE”. Did Jimi know you in a former life, hmm? Did he know that you don’t let yourself open up, truly to those who want you? That you’re hiding from happiness for no reason at all? You should find your happiness, Remus because you do truly deserve it. I hope you understand and aren’t angry with you for saying so._  
  
_The real intent of this letter is to not make you blush, though it’d be lovely if you were flushed right now and not mad. But I wanted to ask you if we could take the picnic on a nice little spot of beach by Lake Derleth. Andy and I have already thought about putting up a concealment charm incase there’s any pesky paps around._  
  
_I eagerly await you reply,_  
_Sirius Black, or Mister Padfoot if you’d like_  
  
Remus received his letter that night as he was watching his flowers open again. He couldn’t take the giddy smile off of his face, he almost felt like a thirteen year old with his first crush. But this was different from anything he had felt before. It wasn’t like the first time he had a crush on the herbology student who was staying with the Prewetts one summer—the one he lost his virginity to. That made him feel funny but it was mostly lust and hormones than it was anything else. It was plain teenage infatuation. There was something completely new here with Sirius. It made his insides feel all wobbly and strange.  
  
No one had ever wrote him love notes or sat at dinner with his family as his boyfriend. Sirius was different. He needed to figure out if he could really open up and let Sirius in.  
  
The next morning, the Prince sat down at his desk and found his parchment, quill, and inkwell after thinking about his response letter through the night. He had never really bared his soul to another. Although he felt these strange feelings for Sirius, he didn’t feel like getting in deep with Sirius just yet. But he wanted to give him something.  
  
_Mister Padfoot,_  
  
_I daresay I was surprised with your note from last night. I hope the delay didn’t worry you. I have the cheek-ache* over your words… or Jimi’s that is (No, I don’t mind you used his words. It was still thoughtful). I don’t open up because I don’t enjoy showing to myself or others what is underneath it. I’m a monster and I find it easy to control those nasty little things that are emotions. I know what you’re going to say but it’s true. You don’t really know me, Sirius. I don’t really know what else to say about that. I appreciate what point you’re trying to get across. Please don’t think I’m tossing your concern aside. It’s just very complicated._  
  
_That sounds like a lovely plan. Derleth is one of my favorite places and I’m looking forward to seeing your cousins again. They seem really nice and fun. I’m sure Dora’s a handful because she’s so interested in everything. I’ve never heard someone ask so many questions before. Are we going to be doing it in the afternoon? I can make myself free whenever. I guess that’s one thing about being a Prince, huh?_  
  
_Do you think I could put a preservation spell on the flowers because I’d like to continue to watch them open and close every night? How long are they supposed to last?_  
  
_I enjoy your writing,_  
_Mister Moony (such a strange nickname)_  
  
_*(fancy Victorian slang for blushing, I thought it was appropriate over our current circumstances of going through past rituals)_  
  
Sirius received Remus’ letter while he was smoking a cigarette. He was leaning out the window looking at people going about their lives when the tawny owl flew through his window.  
  
He started off reading with it smile but frowned when he read about Remus thinking he was a monster. Sirius found his smile though as he read on. Sirius needed to crack Remus open and let him know that everything about him was perfect — at least in the Lord’s eyes. It made no sense to Sirius how Remus could hate himself so much because the Prewetts and his friends seemed so good to Remus, why was he like this?  
  
Later that night, as Sirius’ next letter was on the way, “Trading letters? Are they sordid?” Marlene asked with a wry smile. She and Lily had stopped by after dinner. They were sitting in the garden chatting and drinking wine.  
  
“No,” Remus laughed. “He’s actually being rather sweet.”  
  
“Tell her about the flowers!” Lily said, pouring more wine.  
  
“What flowers?”  
  
Remus leaned to the side to rest on his forearm, “They’re moon flowers. They bloom at night then he basically alluded to me being one of them in his letter. He also refers to me as Moony.”  
  
“Ah! Saccharine!” Marlene nearly jumped with joy as Gideon came outside. “If only all men were like that.”  
  
“Ah, my Queen! I worship at her feet!” Gid threw himself down in front of Marlene.  
  
“Gods.” Remus kicked his brothers shin and Marlene snickered.  
  
“I’m sure Black says something equal to you. You should have seen Remus coming down for breakfast this morning! The lad was floating, it was as if he got laid… you didn’t get laid did you?”  
  
“No. We’ve rules to follow.” Remus scoffed. “I do wish but I’m not risking some type of death or damnation for everyone involved. Eight weeks of celibacy is ok, I guess.”  
  
“I’m sure you won’t be saying that next week.”  
  
Remus knew Gideon was right about that but he was trying his best not to think about it. He could go without sex, it wasn’t the end of the world. Plus, Sirius was right the other day, the sex at the end was going to be fantastic. But then again sex with Sirius, any time was probably fantastic. He was going to be dying by the end of it all and the first time after the courting was going to be over so fast. As Remus was thinking about sex an owl landed and Gideon took the letter with a grin. “It’s from Sirius!”  
  
“Give it here, Gideon!” Remus went for his wand but Lily disarmed him and Marlene tackled him to the ground. “I hate you all.”  
  
“It says, ‘Mister Moony’… aww…’I apologize for stealing others words to explain my feelings for you but I assume it’s better than nothing…’ I’m going vomit… ‘And you said it doesn’t matter. Anyway, you’re far from a monster, Moonbeam’… for fucksakes, Moonbeam?… ‘I don’t understand why you would see yourself as a monster when those who surround you, love you unconditionally. I, for one, only see a witty, sarcastic, brilliant bloke with a stunning smile and gods your body! I’m sure Oscar Wilde wrote something terribly saucy about you—‘”  
  
“Please stop!” Remus knew he was as bright as Marcus Evans’ prize winning tomatoes.  
  
“CONTINUING…’Er… I don’t know if Wilde ever actually wrote about blokes bodies but he was the only gay poet I could think of right now. Hell, I got off track. You’re a person who got bite by someone who was infected. It was done out of spite for your biological father, who was a bastard by all accounts. You don’t deserve any of this. What you do deserve is happiness and love and you should be doing anything to make yourself happy.’”  
  
“Can you stop?” Remus pleaded with his brother and friends.  
  
“Sirius goes on to say, ‘I’m going to move on to a new topic but I’d like to say more things like that to your face. I’m glad you like the date idea. How about we plan for noon? As for the flowers, I’m not sure of a good spell to keep them but if you like them enough I’ll buy you some more. The lady at the shop said they’d last a week. Oh, since you gave me that Victorian slang, here’s one for you: double-breasted water-butt smasher. It means a fit bloke apparently. James read it once somewhere and wouldn’t shut up about the term for weeks. Those Victorians were wild, hmm? Good night for now, my Moonshine, Mister Padfoot’… Bloody hell he’s nutters.”  
  
“Oh gods, he’s adorable!” Marlene shook Remus’ shoulders, sending him face down into the grass.  
  
“Ow!” He mumbled before finally getting up, free of Marlene on his back. “Can I please have my letter?”  
  
Gideon handed it over with a grin. “We told you this would be a good thing. Do you fancy him back?”  
  
Remus blushed, “Ok, yeah, I do but…”  
  
“Shut up.” Lily pointed at him with his wand. “I swear if you say something about how either you don’t deserve him or he doesn’t understand you’re what you think you are I’m going to hex your balls off.”  
  
“Fine, fine… can I have my wand back? I’m going to go and write him back.”  
  
“You two are adorable!”  
  
The days passed and Remus and Sirius traded Victorian slang such as crushed (spoony/in love), afternoonified (smart like to be smartly dressed), gigglemug (habitually smiling face), and sauce-box (the mouth). Those came along with simple but sweet words that gave both the boys the cheek-ache and gigglemugs. Nothing was too heavy came up in the letters. Remus got Sirius to steer away from any deep talk for the time being. There were seven more weeks to go in their courtship, they could get deeper later on, Remus thought. For now, keeping it sugary sweet was more than enough.  
  
On Saturday, Remus was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Sirius. The Prewetts and Arthur were having a brunch as they talked about the wedding that was coming up in a few weeks. Remus was happy to not be apart of the conversation the rest of the day. He was getting sick of the wedding fever that seemed to be budding out in the country. “You should ask Sirius about making your fifth date the wedding. Maybe invite James Potter as well, Lily could use a date and two more mouths to feed is nothing at this point.” Molly suggested.  
  
“I doubt he’ll want to go to a family party for a date. Bad enough we had to have that big dinner.”  
  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Inina said.  
  
“Have you got another letter from Sirius since yesterday afternoon?” Gideon asked teasingly.  
  
“Bugger off.”  
  
“It’s so sweet. What did he say in the last one?”  
  
Remus wanted to die of embarrassment.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tonks and Sirius drove in Ted’s car to the Lupin’s farm. Sirius was shaking his leg with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see Remus and exchanging letters on made things worse. It was almost a tease to have that contact with him but not be able to touch him. “Are you nervous Siri?” Dora asked with wide eyes.  
  
“A little.”  
  
“Don’t be.” She smiled.  
  
“Sirius is in love, Nymphadora.”  
  
“It’s not love.” Sirius said with a little hesitation because he wasn’t sure how true it was. He felt like it was too early for being in love but all the signs and symptoms of love, he had read about in various books and magazines, were there. His heart beat quicker when he thought about Remus. He palms itched to touch him. His breath felt caught in his chest when he saw him. There was this lightness he felt in his gut. It was just too early though. It was probably just a deep case of attraction.  
  
“Sure…” Andy said as they pulled up to the cottage.  
  
There was an official looking black car parked near by and some official looking security milling about. It was moments like this that made Sirius remember that Remus was the Prince of Islingbrook. Sirius got out and looked at the men as he made his way to the door. Then Remus came barreling out of the house, with a small hint of a grin on his face. He was in grey cargo shorts and an off white, tee shirt. Completely normal and not Prince-like. “Hi, you don’t want to go in there. They’re all being insufferable about the letters.”  
  
Sirius snickered as he handed the bouquet of moon flowers he was carrying to Remus, “I figured since you couldn’t find a good preservation spell I’d pick you these up.”  
  
Remus took the bouquet before leaning down to press a kiss to Sirius’ lips. Another chaste kiss. More than anything he wanted to back Sirius up against the side of the house and snog him senseless. But he needed to practice some self control. “Thank you, you’re very sweet. I’ll duck in and have these put in water.” He took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”  
  
“I’ll come in and say hi. It’s only polite.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ wrist before looking back and giving the ‘one minute gesture to Andy who was watching with interest.  
  
Remus just laughed before moving into the house and Sirius dropped his wrist.  
  
Sirius was greeted by the Prewett crew along with Arthur Weasley in the kitchen. Remus went to put the flowers in a vase that was on the window. “Hi, everyone.” He gave a little wave. He wondered if there was something in the country water our air that produced so many gingers.  
  
“Oh, would you and James Potter like to accompany Remus and Lily to our wedding in three weeks? It could be your fifth date.” Arthur asked with a goofy smile.  
  
“As long as you don’t mind a sheep as your wedding gift.” Sirius needed to get to work on where to get one of those. He could probably ask Lily. Surely her or someone in her family would know. Thank goodness the Prewetts ran a farm because he had no clue what anyone else would do with a sheep.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
“That’s fine.” Molly said as Remus set the flowers on the counter.  
  
“We need to get going.” Remus said, trying to get out before the clan brought up the letters. It was a miracle it wasn’t the first topic out of one of their mouths.  
  
“Are you exchanging love letters today?” Fab wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“No, let’s leave before they get after us anymore.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and made a run for the door.  
  
Sirius grinned at feeling Remus’ long, fingers intertwined with him as they made their way to the car. He looked down at Remus’ hand and felt a little dizzy.  
  
Sirius was in love. He was an idiot in love. He was only on his second real date with someone who may never like him or be interested in being in a relationship afterwards. But here he was, falling for this self-hating Prince. It was probably the most terrified Sirius ever was (outside of any experience with his mother). Plus, this was a good terrified, well better than how he had felt growing up. Then again, wasn’t good because he could have his heart ripped out of his chest by this bloke who he stumbled upon in a café one night.  
  
“Isn’t that right Sirius?” Andy asked, tearing Sirius away from his thoughts.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Where were you?” Ted snickered as he drove towards the lake.  
  
Sirius was thinking for some minutes apparently because they were well away from the farm, being followed by that official looking car. “Just thinking.”  
  
“You okay?” Remus dropped his hand and put his own his lap. He realized it was probably strange for holding his hand for such a long time. It was probably a strange gesture.  
  
“I’m fine. What were we talking about?”  
  
“How I used to bring you down to Derleth when you were younger to get away from Grimmauld.”  
  
“Andy is the only other sensible Black left.” Sirius informed Remus. “She rescued me as much as possible when I was a child.” Sirius said. He hadn’t talked to Remus about his family at all.  
  
Remus frowned at Sirius’ admission. He had heard rumors about the Blacks not being good people but the fact that they could have hurt Sirius when he was a child — he wasn’t sure how to handle that.  
  
The tone became lighter, thankfully. Soon they came up to the lake. They found the most secluded area near some woods to settle into. They also put up a concealment charm to keep out any passerbys and paparazzi. The Tonks, Sirius, and Remus all settled into sandwiches and lemonade while chatting as easily as they had been in the car.  
  
Eventually they were done eating and Dora saw Remus was threading together flowers as they were talking about Sirius’ Quidditch abilities and penchant for causing trouble. It was an old habit for Remus that he tended to do when he felt restless. Not that the date was making feel restless, quite the opposite actually. But the full moon was coming up quickly so Remus was starting to feel like his skin wasn’t fitting quite right.  
  
“What are you doing?” Dora asked.  
  
“Making a flower crown, would you like it?” He held up the chair of wildflowers, determining how much more he’d need for Dora’s small head. Only a few more, he decided.  
  
Dora nodded enthusiastically, watching his fingers work another pink flower into the crown.  
  
“Why’d you learn that?”  
  
“I grew up on a farm and Lily, Molly, and Marlene around all the time and they were always making these. I find it sort of relaxing.” Remus shrugged as he finished up. He placed the crown on Dora’s head but held up his hand. “One more trick.” He took his wand out from his pocket before standing up to grab a four leafs. He enchanted them into butterflies and used a charm to get them to stick to the small area of the crown. “Let me tell you, after I learned that charm, the girls in the Gryffindor House were all sporting butterflies for a solid month.”  
  
Sirius wanted to cry over how sweet Remus Lupin was. This man, who thought of himself as a monster, had just delicately made a flower crown for his little cousin. Then he made butterflies. Godric, the man almost had no true sense of self. He was insanely perfect in Sirius’ eyes.  
  
“That’s so nice of you, Remus.” Andromeda patted his knee.  
  
“Thank you, Remus.” Dora bounced then spun around.  
  
“You’re very welcome.”  
  
“Daddy, can we go explore in the woods?”  
  
“Sure, bunny. See you lot in a bit.” Ted stood up, following after his daughter.  
  
“I’m going to go sit on the rock there. It’s far enough to be out of ear shot but I think close enough to be considered with in the rules of a chaperon, I should think at least.” Andy flashed them a grin before leaving them, carrying a book in her hand.  
  
“Look, we’re essentially alone!” Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus soundly.  
  
“Here, lie down.” Remus said as ran his fingers through Sirius’ long black hair, getting ideas. “Put your head in my lap.”  
  
“Naughty, naughty. You know the rules, Remus.” Sirius waved a finger at him.  
  
“This is extremely innocent.” Remus chuckled as Sirius maneuvered to set his head on Remus’ lap. “You’re going to be very disappointed, I’m afraid.”  
  
“No, this is nice.” Sirius sighed as Remus’ fingers lightly brushed over his scalp.  
  
Remus hummed before starting to french braid the inky black hair on his lap. Every so often he reached for some flowers he had collected to weave them in. “Is the reason you refuse to stay at Grimmauld Manor the same reason why Andy had to rescue you in your childhood?” He asked him out of curiosity. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
  
Sirius sighed, deciding that since Remus had so much revealed about him on accident to Sirius, that he should talk more deeply about himself. “I have monsters in my closet, just like you. I’m sure you’ve seen the scars.”  
  
Remus’ heart felt like it was in his throat.  
  
“Orion was never around and when he was, he was drunk and abusive. Walburga was always around and a terror and brutal whenever I misbehaved — which was a lot. I pushed and pushed and pushed and wished she would cut me off from the family. I knew if I just walked away it wouldn’t accomplish anything because I’d somehow be pulled back in. It took until last summer for her to finally break and kick me out. It nearly killed me but it was worth it.” Sirius kept his eyes closed, afraid he might start crying. He also didn’t want to see the look on the other man’s face. “I got out. Reggie didn’t and I feel like shite about it because I should have been protecting him. He let our shite affect him so much… I… I don’t know how to get him back.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Remus said softly, taking his free hand and rubbing his thumb over Sirius’ sharp jaw. “I’m sure you’re a better brother than you think you are.”  
  
Sirius shivered a little at the affection. Sirius never had much affection in his life. He had plenty of sex but no affection. This was nice and he wanted it all the time. “Don’t be sorry.” He gave a shrug as Remus went back to working on his hair. “The cards my brother and I have been dealt were shite in the regards to parents but I have wonderful friends and the Potters treated me like a son. I mean, I won’t lead on that I’m completely well adjusted because I’m far from it. I’m a complete mess, probably. But I’m working on being all right. I just hope that Reg will let me help him be all right too. I have no idea how to go about that though.”  
  
Remus finished the braid, enchanting it to stay. Then bent down to place feather light kisses across Sirius’ cheeks and eyelids.  
  
Sirius wondered if they were two halves of a whole. Remus had plenty of affection but he couldn’t love himself or let himself be loved. While Sirius wasn’t good with affection to others but loved himself plenty. “I fancy you quite a bit, Remus Lupin.”  
  
Remus smiled, “I think I’m starting to feel the same way.”  
  
Sirius returned a warm smile.  
  
The lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments until Sirius spoke again, “How are you handling the Prince stuff?”  
  
“I don’t know, it’s still all so strange. Luckily Maxima isn’t putting much, if anything on my plate right now. But I’m going to have to get used to it eventually.”  
  
“You don’t seemed to have changed at all since I met you two months ago. That’s good, some people would let it all go to their heads.”  
  
“I like the simple life.”  
  
“Me too. Maybe we should run off and live in a cabin in the woods.”  
  
“I’ve a trace on me. They’ll think you’ve kidnapped me.” Remus snorted.  
  
Sirius laughed, sitting up again. “We can’t have that.” He felt his hair. “You braided flowers into it.”  
  
“Yeah, come here, I’ll take it out.”  
  
“No, its fine.” Sirius reached his hand up to Remus’ sandy curls, almost on instinct. “You’re so lovely.”  
  
“Stop, I’ve the cheek-ache.” He blushed but sent himself into a fit of giggles.  
  
Sirius joined in the laughing as well.  
  
They spent the rest of the early afternoon exploring with Dora and laughing with Andy and Ted. Remus hated to admit this may have been the best idea his family had ever had for him even though it was still a little shitty. Sirius was perfect and not anything like Remus thought he was the first time they met in the café. Yes, he could be a bit cocky but that was just one layer of him. The only thing was, he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Sirius too close. The Lord still really didn’t understand what he was getting himself into. It could all get terrible complicated and Remus could end up hurting himself or Sirius. He really didn’t want that.  
  
As Remus was thinking about Sirius, Lily and James were finishing up a pleasant dinner date. “I will say, Potter, that this wasn’t terrible.” Lily said after finishing up her champagne. It was all a little too fancy for her and she knew that James was trying to impress her. But it wasn’t completely horrible.  
  
“Coming from you, I think that may be close to a marriage proposal.” James pushed his glasses up his nose with a stupid grin.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. “I guess you’re not so bad, Potter.”  
  
“Will you accompany me on another date then?”  
  
Lily pretended to think about it but she knew what she was going to say before he even asked. “Of course.”  
  
“Good, Evans. We’ll make a plan then.”  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Not long later, after a good night kiss, she apparated to the Prewetts farm to see how his date went with Sirius. She found him staring at a new bouquet of moon flowers on his windowsill with a far off look on his face. She could tell that her best mate was completely smitten. “You’re falling for him?” Lily asked simply, startling him.  
  
Remus made an irritated sound. He didn’t want to talk about it with anyone because it was horrifying. He couldn’t fall like this.  
  
Lily grinned, climbing on to his bed next to him. “It’s ok for you to be happy. I don’t know how many times we all have to tell you that.”  
  
Remus huffed and rested his head on Lily’s shoulder. “How was your date with James?”  
  
“Rather brilliant, actually. He’s not as much as a twat as I thought either.”  
  
“How we end up here? Weren’t we just normal people not dating nobility the other month?”  
  
“Yes, and you weren’t a Prince either. Life’s weird. We just have to roll with it.” She shrugged and planted a kiss on top of his head. “Things could be a hell of a lot worse, right?”  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark manor in the woods of Islingbrook Earl Lucius Malfoy was meeting with Fenrir Greyback. “You know what you need to do and I don’t care how you do it.”  
  
Greyback let out a low growl.  
  
“I just can’t be tied to it.”  
  
“Never. You’ll be on the throne by the end of the year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me about Greyback. This is a fairy tale, right? Here's the list of requirements for a story to be considered a fairy tale (but I'm disregarding #2 because this is a modern fairy tale):  
> 1\. A fairy tale begins with "Once upon a time...”  
> 2\. Fairy tales happen in the long ago.  
> 3\. Fairy Tales have fantasy and make believe in them.  
> 4\. Fairy Tales have clearly defined Good characters vs. Evil characters.  
> 5\. Royalty is usually present in a fairy tale, a beautiful princess/handsome  
> prince.  
> 6\. There may be magic with giants, elves, talking animals, witches or fairies.  
> 7\. Fairy tales have a problem that needs to be solved.  
> 8\. It often takes three tries to solve the problem.  
> 9\. Fairy tales have happy endings – “they all lived happily ever after.”  
> 10\. Fairy tales usually teach a lesson or have a theme.


	13. The Prince Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that the scene where there is an attempted attack on Remus takes place at a concert and I had written it before the attack in France. There's nothing violent about it and no one is hurt but I thought it should be noted.

_Potter and the Farmer Girl_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_I reported, following the Prince’s ball a few weeks ago it looked as if James Potter was stealing Prince Remus’ girlfriend, Lily Evans. Well, it looks as if he has officially stolen her. Miss Evans was seen out with future the Lord of Hayward on Saturday. The two enjoyed dinner at Rochelle’s, one of the finest places to dine in Lamserth. They were seen flirting and holding hands through out dinner. From what I hear, the Prince is very upset about this and is not allowing the Potters to be invited to any official events from now on. He shouldn’t worry though, there are many woman out there who would be interested in him._

_______

Remus pulled a blanket around himself tighter. The full moon was the night before and it had been a particularly rough one, probably because it was a blue moon. Why did the moon have to have special things? It was bad enough on a normal full. For this one, even three days leading up to it were more painful and nauseating than usual. He could barely concentrate to write Sirius. But Sirius sent letters still, saying not to worry about writing back because he read about how the days leading up to the transformation could be painful. Bloody hell, the man was so understanding. Surely it had to be some sort of act. There was no way that Remus would be so lucky to find someone like Sirius.  
  
After Inina found Remus’ wand, so he could work the telly, there was a knock on the door. Remus frowned because they weren’t expecting anyone. He hoped it wasn’t official business. The only people who could get passed the wards were his friends, who never knocked nor would they be visiting the morning after the transformation, and Palace officials. He knew the officials weren’t considerate enough of the moon. He really wasn’t in the mood to discuss anything to do with his responsibilities.  
  
“Hello, Sirius!” Inina said cheerfully and Remus’ stomach dropped. He didn’t want Sirius to see him like this, all rundown and miserable.  
  
“Hi, Mrs Prewett.”  
  
“I’ve told you to call me Inina. If I can call you Sirius then you can call me Inina.” She scolded as Remus burrowed under his quilt more.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I wanted to bring these for Remus. I’m not sure if it’s appropriate given the courting rules. But since this isn’t a date but I couldn’t find anything that said I couldn’t visit on a non-date day.”  
  
“Well, you’re here and nothing’s happening so why don’t you come in. He’s in the sitting room.” Inina said.  
  
Remus groaned as he heard footsteps coming into the room. A moment later Inina and Sirius were in the sitting room. The Lord was carrying a to-go cup from Café De La Vie and a blue tote bag while looking as handsome as ever. Remus was very self-conscious all of a sudden.  
  
“Hello, gorgeous.” Sirius said with a smile when he saw Remus snuggled up under a blanket. He looked so pale and tired but still handsome somehow. Sirius felt so bad that Remus had to go through this every month. The night before he decided, while staring at the full moon, he was going to get together a little ‘feel better’ gift. “I know you’re not feeling well but I thought I’d stop by with some provisions. I need you healthy in two days for the concert.”  
  
“I’ll be fine by then. Don’t worry, Sirius.” Remus assured him, pulling his legs towards his chest so Sirius could sit down. “You really didn’t need to come visit.”  
  
“Is it leaving you alone if I’m in the kitchen? You two aren’t going to try to go at are you?”  
  
“Mum!” Remus flushed.  
  
“Ok, ok. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Inina waved a hand before walking away.  
  
Remus sat up against the arm of the sofa to look at Sirius, who had finally taken a seat. “You really didn’t have to bring anything. I’ve been dealing with this for a long time now.”  
  
“This is ginger tea.” Sirius handed him the cup, ignoring what Remus had said. “I just put another warming charm on it so it might be a little too hot.”  
  
“Thank you.” Remus took the cup and laughed at how kind Sirius was. “Thoughtful.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not all.” Sirius held up the bag with a grin. “I have three bars of Honeyduke’s Finest.” He deposited them on the sofa between them. “Some of this fancy rosemary and something else tea for muscle pain. Mrs Potter used to give it to me when I’d come over after my mum… you know.” He set the canister down next to the chocolate. “A Victorian slang book for some research.” Sirius said with a chuckle as he held up a small black book. “Some lemon seltzer.” He set two bottles down. “And crackers for the stomach.” Then he paused. “Um and… Two peacock quills and some stationary. For our letters.” He blushed at the last gift.  
  
“Sirius, this is too much.” Remus shook his head looking at all of his gifts. “Thank you but, really, you didn’t need to do it.”  
  
“It’s nothing. I know I didn’t need to do it but I wanted to do it.” Sirius shrugged. “Shall I deposit these back in the bag or did you want anything?”  
  
“Just the crackers, thank you.” He watched Sirius put everything else back in the tote bag.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
  
Remus snorted as he struggled with the packet of crackers.  
  
“Stupid question?”  
  
“It’s ok, you don’t know.”  
  
“I want to know though.” Sirius assured him, taking the crackers to open them himself.  
  
“You really don’t.”  
  
“You don’t have to go through it alone. I mean, I know that I can’t feel what you do and I don’t intend to pretend I do or will but I can still be there.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Remus took an offered cracker with a furrow in his brow.  
  
“It means, that I can be there with you during your transformations. I can be with you after. I can be with you before too. I know you have your family but I want to help too, Moons.”  
  
Remus shook his head. “Its fine. You don’t need to do a thing.”  
  
“Do you not understand that I want do something for you?”  
  
Something Sirius said suddenly struck Remus. He blamed the moon for the delay of processing all the information. “Wait a second, you want to be with me during the transformation?”  
  
“I’m giant dog, perfect to play with a wolf. Maybe you won’t tear your self to pieces with some company during the full moon.”  
  
Remus’ head felt it like was spinning again. “I will kill you. Don’t you get that I’m a monster? You’re completely impossible with this topic, Sirius.”  
  
“You won’t. You need a pack to run with. I’m offering you one. James can join too… I’d say Pete as well but the blokes a little rat and I’m afraid you may actually eat him. Though I’m sure we could just have him hang about in Prongsies’ antlers. There’s plenty of places to go run out in the wild without running into people.”  
  
“You can’t.” Remus furrowed his brow, thinking about all the terrible things the wolf could do to Sirius.  
  
“Maybe we should talk about it some other time? But either way I’m happy to be with you before and after if you’ll let me.” Sirius knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this for the time being.  
  
Remus shrugged, setting aside the crackers. “That’s probably a good idea.”  
  
“Want to cuddle and watch telly?” Sirius asked, kicking his shoes off.  
  
“Yeah, that’s sounds great.”  
  
“Come here then, I don’t want to hurt you by cuddling to hard.”  
  
Remus pushed himself up from the sofa, keeping the quilt pulled around his shoulders. “Lie down.”  
  
Sirius did as asked, propping his head up on a pillow. Remus slid on to the couch in front of him, pulling his knees up and tucking his head under Sirius’ chin. Even though Remus was taller than Sirius, he still somehow fit just right against Sirius like this. “What’d you want to watching?”  
  
“Whatever you want.” Sirius put his arm around Remus’ waist, gingerly. He waited a moment to relax, in case he had hurt him. Luckily, Remus just let out a nice sigh and moved back into his touch more.  
  
Remus lifted his wand and changed the channel until he settled on a romantic-comedy Muggle movie. They were always nice when he wasn’t feeling well. He liked Wizard produced things but the Muggles always did rom-coms best.  
  
What was even better for making him feel nice was being curled up into a ball with Sirius’s warm body pressed up against his back. Remus could let Sirius be there after transformations if he really wanted. He wasn’t sure about having him around before because he could be very irritable then. For their relationship being so new, he didn’t want him around for that. Maybe he’d let him after they were done courting, show Sirius what he was going to really get into. But having risk Sirius life wasn’t something Remus was going to put up with for the during part. That was one thing that was totally out of the question.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius drifted off to sleep. Some hours later Remus cracked his eyes opened to see all the Prewetts and Lily standing there smirking like the smug bastards they were. “Sirius, you may want to leave before they start to embarrass us.” Remus said after clearing his throat.  
  
“Don’t worry we already took pictures.” Lily held up her mobile.  
  
“Wha?” Sirius rubbed his eyes.  
  
Remus turned and looked at the other man fondly. He was quite adorable when he looked all sleepy. “You fell asleep. I hope you didn’t have any plans.” Remus extracted himself from Sirius to stand up. He stretched, his joints making popping sounds.  
  
“Sirius, would you like to stay for dinner?” Ebner asked him.  
  
Sirius yawned and sat up to look at all the gingers staring at him. It was a little intimidating. “I’m not sure if that would be a date or not. I think a few hours long cuddle session cut it too close. But thank you very much for the offer.” He ran his fingers through his hair. He was sure it was a complete mess.  
  
“Any time, Sirius, you’re welcome here.” Inina smiled.  
  
“Oh, I was wondering if anyone would like to chaperone us to the concert Saturday? Peter’s fiancée is in town so he’s out. James is going out with you, Evans. Congrats on that by the way. Andy and Ted have their weekly date night sans Dora. I could ask Maxima if none of you can do it but that’s just a little too intimidating for me.”  
  
“I will!” Fabian held up his hand. “Gid’s going on a date with Marlene and the rest of them are planning a wedding. I’ll be by my lonesome so I may as well go and be a third wheel.”  
  
“He loves The Gershwins.” Remus explained as Sirius pulled on his boots.  
  
“I see.” Sirius nodded. “I have to talk with the security officials apparently so I guess its good I have a plan. Maxima sent me a letter about it this morning.” Sirius informed the Prewetts.  
  
“Ah, your plan to kidnap me has been foiled!” Remus said dramatically.  
  
“Ha! Like I’m daft enough to get caught!”  
  
All of the Prewetts and Lily were watching the two with grins plastered on their faces.  
  
“I’ll walk you out.” Remus finally dropped his quilt on to the sofa and gave the Prewetts a look to scatter.  
  
When they got to the door, Remus could still smell and feel the six people lingering in the sitting room. He was sure they were too invested in his love life for it to be at all healthy. “Thank you for the cuddle.” Remus said quietly enough for the others not to hear.  
  
Sirius actually blushed a little. “You’re very welcome. I’m looking forward to Saturday. Do you think Fab could bring—”  
  
“Way ahead of you.” Remus held up a hand. “Thank you for being so… caring today. You’re not just doing this all to show how good of a boyfriend you are? You’re not just this isn’t just bullshite is it?” He had been wondering about that vaguely before.  
  
“No, gods, no. I just wanted to try and make you feel better.”  
  
“So that’s really who you are?”  
  
“Honestly, I would have never done something so thoughtful before I met you. I’m not trying to do these things to be in good favor with you. Well, I do want to be in good favor with you and impress you. But I also want you to see me and this is me and I’d be doing it for you even after twenty years. Not that I think we’ll be together for twenty years. Not that I don’t want to be with you for twenty years. Fuck, I’m just digging myself deeper and deeper. I just—”  
  
Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ to make him stop his little ramble. “As I said before, that was all very sweet of you.”  
  
“You’re lovely and I’m such an idiot.” Sirius kissed him quickly once more. “I’m off before one of us turns in to a pumpkin.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I got that reference all mixed up, didn’t I?”  
  
Remus laughed and nodded. “I’ll write you later.”  
  
“Looking forward to it.” Sirius winked before heading to his motorbike.  
  
Remus made his way up to his room to relax in peace once he confirmed with everyone that he was just fine and didn’t need anything else. Lily made a comment that Sirius seemed to have provided everything and more. He spent the rest of the day thinking about how nice it would be to sleep with Sirius every night. Eventually he got the energy to write — with Sirius’ gifts at that.  
  
_Mister Padfoot,_  
  
_Thank you kindly for your visit today. I didn’t want you to see me that rundown and gross, but I really appreciated you being so close. It’s been a long time since anyone sat with me like that. Mum used to have my head on her lap and run her fingers through my hair when I was little. I haven’t let anyone do that since I was eleven. Even if I had, you really take the egg (out does everyone/wins). Needless to say, I like cuddling with you and I’m sure that’s very un-werewolf prince-like but I don’t really care._  
  
_Thank you, again for all these little gifts. You don’t have to bring me anything next time, just your body will be fine. You’re going to twist that into something dirty, aren’t you?_  
  
_I can’t wait to see you Saturday,_  
_Mister Moony_

_________

_Mister Moons,_  
  
_As if you’d actually care about something being un-werewolf prince-like at all? That’s very hard for me to believe. I’m so glad that I could do something for you. That was the best nap I’ve had in my entire life! I’d gladly do it whenever you want, transformation or no. But I think if we do spend any other time asleep next to each other when you’re not hurting, I might be hard for me to keep my hands off of you when we woke up._  
  
_By the way, you’re right I twisted the body comment into something else in my head. This whole, no sex thing is going to kill me. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you? I should change the subject…_  
  
_I’m sorry if I made an arse out of myself before I left, darling. You should know that I’m normally extremely confident but something about you, really knocks me off balance. You make me feel very odd, Remus Lupin. I like though. As long as you don’t mind my no-confidence at times._  
  
_I’m shite at working the slang in so here’s mine for the day: Chuckaboo. James is my chuckaboo and Lily is yours. Our closest friends._  
  
_By the way, I’ll be send your new bouquet of flowers ahead of the concert. I don’t think it’s really practical to carry them around all night._  
  
_I’ll see you later,_  
_Mister Padfoot_

_______

On Saturday, Remus and Fabian met Sirius at a pub across the street from the venue. They had a few drinks and a few laughs. Sirius and Fab discussed Quidditch with great enthusiasm and declared they needed to get a few pick up games going with all their friends. The Prince was never really interested in sport at all. He also knew he’d never be able to do anything physical because he’d either be in too much pain too much or he’d be worried about over doing it because the wolf would get out of control. As they were chatting, Remus noticed the security around. He still wasn’t used to being made secure. He thought for a moment they were there for Sirius.  
  
“All right, Moons?” Sirius asked, following Remus’ eyes to a bloke with an ear piece by the bar.  
  
“Fine, yeah.”  
  
Sirius leaned over and pecked Remus on the cheek. “Good. Now, let me guess, your sport was competitive speed reading.”  
  
“Arse!” Remus narrowed his eyes at him but his tone was full of affection.  
  
“Swot!” Sirius placed his hand on Remus’ knee and leaned closer to him.  
  
“I love being a third wheel.” Fab said before draining his pint.  
  
“Oi, this is partly your fault.” Remus pointed out.  
  
“Yes, and aren’t you happy?” Fabian raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Remus didn’t have to answer because they were interrupted by their waitress with their food. He was hard pressed to admit that three weeks into the courtship, he was falling head over heels for Sirius Black. He had even seen Remus after the moon and didn’t flinch or turn away. Sirius was everything that Remus didn’t think that he was. Which, would have been fantastic but there was still that little voice in the back of his head saying that had Remus didn’t deserve such a wonderful partner. That was why he had a hard time telling his family that what they did was the right thing. He let them hear it about twice but they didn’t have to know anymore.  
  
By the time they left the pub there were paparazzi surrounding the place. Clearly someone in the restaurant tipped them off, he had seen a few phones pointed his way. Looking at the throngs, nearly gave him an anxiety attack to think that this was really his life. It was nearly impossible to just cross the street. Remus hoped that they could apparate home to not go through that again, at least for the night. They were all calling his and Sirius’ name and asking how their date was going. One of them nearly knocked Fabian out with a camera.  
  
“That was the worse thing.” Remus sighed as Sirius took his hand, lacing their fingers together. They were being led through the crowd to a private box over looking the general admission audience and the stage.  
  
“Get used to it. They’re going to think we’re mates or we’re dating, depending if they saw the cheek peck in the pub.” Sirius frowned, hoping that this wasn’t going to scare Remus away. They were doing so well with their relationships. “They were only yelling about if we were on a date because they wanted to get our attention.”  
  
“Whatever, can it really get much worse? Everyone knows I’m a werewolf. If they care I’m gay more than that, they can fuck right off to another country.” Remus bumped his shoulder as they settled down into their seats.  
  
“That’s the spirit!”  
  
The opening act was just starting but Sirius was too busy nibbling and licking at Remus’ ear to care. Remus was too busy squirming and trying to push Sirius off to notice if he actually liked the band or not. Not really trying to get him off of him though because if Remus really wanted, he probably could have tossed Sirius over the balcony like he was a teddy bear. “Get your tongue away from my ear.” Remus hissed, squeezing his hand on the other man’s thigh.  
  
“While you two have your tongues in each other’s various orifices , I’ll be over here smoking this wonderful joint on me own. Gid and I really should look into going international.” Fabian sighed at his own brilliance.  
  
“So you could break even more laws and become international drug lords?” Remus asked, looking over at his brother taking a hit.  
  
“Wellllllllllll, maybe we could do it legally. Set people up with the strain who are selling it to dispensaries that legally sell. There’s got to be a way to do it all legally.” Smoke poured out of Fabian’s mouth.  
  
“You’re putting actual thought into this? It’s not enough to see to locals and possibly some schools with your student mules?” Remus took the joint from Fab. “I doubt any officials at the Palace would be too excited about my brothers selling their marijuana across borders. Not they would be excited about you selling here in the first place.” He put the joint between his lips.  
  
“Maybe you should go legal here first. You and Gid should really just put your minds to that right now. Then go international.” Sirius suggested as Remus blew the smoke towards the ceiling. The tilt back of Remus’ head, which exposed his long neck, and the completely relaxed posture of the rest of his body was all so oddly erotic.  
  
“Sirius Black, is this a special occasion?” Remus asked him with a sly smile.  
  
“Oh, very. Any occasion is a special one with you.”  
  
“So, you’re just going to be stoned all the time?” Both eyebrows went up.  
  
Sirius snickered before snatching the joint from Remus’ long fingers. “I was trying to be sweet but it came out all wrong.”  
  
“Now you sound like a good for nothing stoner.” Remus joked, rubbing his hand on Sirius’ thigh.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow as he kept the smoke in his lungs for a moment.  
  
“Then again, I did find you playing for free at a café and you dress like a hooligan and drive a motorbike and live like a starving artist even though you have title and plenty of money. I should have seen this coming.”  
  
Sirius laughed as he breathed out.  
  
By the time the main band came on stage, the three were all pleasantly high. That was all ruined when The Gershwins went into their second song. All Remus remembered was a flash of green before suddenly being surrounded by security. He didn’t have any time to process it before the three men were apparated away to a place he had never been before.  
  
“What the bloody hell was that? Are you ok, Remus?” Sirius’ hands were all over him as the guards took positions around the empty white room.  
  
“I’m ok.” Remus stilled Sirius’ hands on his chest with his own. “Are you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Fab?” Remus looked over at his brother to see he was as pale as a ghost.  
  
“Yeah — yeah… um what the fuck happened? Where are we?”  
  
Sirius stepped away from Remus and approached one of the guards. “What happened?”  
  
“I’m not advised to say, sir. Mister Gibbons will be here as soon as possible to brief you. What matters is that you’re all safe now.” The guard nodded.  
  
Sirius sighed and started walking back over to Remus, who was now sitting on the floor with Fabian. “How could you let that happen? What was security doing there? Sleeping? There should have been some anti—”  
  
“Lord Black, it’s not my place to comment on security.” The guard he had spoke to interrupted him.  
  
“You just do a shite job at pro—”  
  
“Sirius, come here.” Remus grabbed the other man’s wrist and hauled him down on to his lap. Sirius buried his nose into Remus’ shoulder. “I’m okay, we’re ok, so that’s what matters. They did protect us. There was clearly some type of shield charm on the balcony. If there wasn’t, one of us would probably be hurt or dead.” He hugged Sirius tight, feeling grateful for the physical comfort.  
  
“I know it’s been less than a month but I’d hate you lose you, Remus.” Sirius said softly. He was surprised with the pain that twisted in his chest at the thought of Remus dying.  
  
“Same, love.”  
  
Sirius nearly melted at being called ‘love’ by Remus Lupin.  
  
An hour or so later Mister Gibbons, the head of Remus’ security detail (both Muggle and Wizarding), arrived. He was rather of a large man who looked like the exact type for the job. “Your Majesty, you’re going to have to stay at the Palace tonight.”  
  
Remus stood up, his legs nearly gave out because Sirius had been sitting on top of them for so long. “Why can’t I go to the farm? Is everyone okay?”  
  
“Yes, the Prewetts are just fine. No one has been hurt tonight. We just want to take extra security measures. We can have the Prewetts moved to the castle as well.”  
  
“Yeah, that would be good.” Remus nodded. “And the farm will be safer tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes.” Mister Gibbons confirmed as Sirius and Fabian stood up as well.  
  
“Sir, what exactly happened?” Sirius questioned, he needed answers while Remus needed reassurance.  
  
“It appears as if someone attempted to use the Avada Kedavra curse on you. You assume that you, Prince Remus is the target. Lord Black has little to no security on him and he’s in public a lot. We’re going to see if we can trace the magic but I have some doubt we’ll be able to since it hit our own protections. It will be hard to find. The most important thing though, is you are all safe. We’re going to take witness accounts and Obliviate the Muggles in the audience. There won’t be any trace of this in the Muggle Press.”  
  
“This is just another shite thing about being a Prince.” Remus put a hand on his face. “Can we make sure that Sirius has some protection? I don’t want to risk it in case they were after him.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Mister Gibbons nodded. “If you’re all set now, gentlemen, we’d like to take you to the cars outside.”  
  
“One more thing, where are we?”  
  
“A secure location, Your Majesty.” Mister Gibbons said as they began walking.  
  
Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and they headed to their cars.  
  
Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, “You didn’t accomplish anything!”  
  
“I was seeing what type of security surrounded him, Lucius. I know what I’m doing.” Grey back snapped.  
  
“What’s your plan then?”  
  
“Wait till the next full moon. He stays on the farm in a barn then. I had someone stake it out. They’re going to break the wards as soon as they are put up and they I should be able to finish what I started a long time ago.”


	14. The Lord Writes a Poem

_The Lord and the Werewolf Prince_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_As everyone knows there was an attack on Prince Remus’ life last night but I’m going to discuss something else. You can read all about the violence and horror of the night in the above article. Here though, there is an interesting development in the Prince’s love life. The Prince was seen snogging Lord Black at Hog’s Head before the concert. They were quite hot and heavy, obvious to the others in the pub. Hopefully no kids were in the area. At the concert they could be seen holding hands and being generally close. It seems as if we have a Gay Werewolf Prince. Is there anymore secrets in Prince Remus Rackharrow’s closet?_

_______

“They still haven’t found anyone!” Sirius threw The Prophet aside, making James stop texting, probably Lily, at the sudden out burst. They had been enjoying their coffee in silence for some time but Sirius let it anger get the best of him and lashed out. “What the fuck is the security team’s purpose if they can’t find this arsehole?! Hello! Someone tried to kill the Prince you just got back. Don’t the care? Do you think it’s because he’s a werewolf? If I had half a mind I’d go down there and—”  
  
“Relax, Padfoot.” James shook his head at his best mate’s temper.  
  
It had been three days since the attack on Remus’ life and there were no leads on suspects. Sirius felt like he was completely useless because there was nothing that he could do. He couldn’t even see Remus because he was being made to stay at the Palace. Their usual letters weren’t even being exchanged because they were worried about possible hexes coming through mail. Sirius felt like he was missing a limb without any sort of contact to Remus. He knew that he fancied and even loved Remus but this felt so overwhelming. It was even more powerful than that little list of physical symptoms of love. This was all consuming. A bit terrifying at that.  
  
“James, I think I’m in love with him.” Sirius said with a furrowed brow. He had known he was by the second proper date but he hadn’t spoke a word of it to anyone. He was sure that it was all too early. He had barely known Remus for two months and were only recently dating properly. It worried him because Remus didn’t let himself be truly loved by others.  
  
James felt a grin blossom on his face. “You are, huh? That must be something historic. Sirius Black, in love. I’m not sure I’d ever see the day.”  
  
Sirius kicked his leg. “What if he doesn’t love me back? What if he keeps on with his line of thought about how he doesn’t deserve love because he’s a so-called monster? It feels like I won some type of medal getting him to want to actually date me. Getting him to love me is something else.”  
  
“You said he called you love the other day.”  
  
“It was comforting. You can call people love and not love them, it’s just a tiny term of endearment. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s not the same as saying, ‘I love you’. The meaning behind both are completely different.” Sirius fussed with his hair.  
  
“Maybe you should tell him?”  
  
“And scare him off? We’ve only been dating a month. Don’t you remember how he kept disapparating on me when I used to ask him on a date?”  
  
“It’s different now. You have him and he obviously likes you back.”  
  
“Isn’t it a little early? I’ve never told anyone I loved them but I think there’s some sort of time table to it all.” Sirius searched his bed for a pack of cigarettes. He was constantly losing things in his duvet. “It was hard enough to get him to go on a date. Merlin! I had to court him just to get a bloody date. I’m going to have to sacrifice something to get him to fall in love with me. Maybe we can use the sheep that I’m purchasing for next week.”  
  
“Godric, you’re so dramatic.” James set his coffee cup on the window sill. “Do you think that he could possibly love you back?”  
  
“Not right now because I think if he did, he’d be ignoring me. That seems like the Remus Lupin response to love because that was his original response to dating.”  
  
“You two are a bloody mess.”  
  
“Sorry, we’re not all perfect like you and Evans.” Sirius grumbled, finally finding his cigarettes. “Sorry we have too many emotional complications in both of our lives for it to inconvenience you by me complaining about it all.”  
  
James leaned back against the footboard of the bed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “You’re really going overboard with the dramatics right now. I’m just saying, maybe he loves you back. Just tell him.”  
  
“I should wait until the end of this all.”  
  
“So it will be easier for him to run away from you? If you told him that you loved him now, he’d still have to date you. Maybe he’d be able to come to terms with his feelings then. He did it with just the fancying.”  
  
Sirius frowned before going to light his cigarette finally. “I’m not conning him into loving me, am I?”  
  
“Merlin’s balls.” James muttered and rubbed his forehead. “You can’t trick people into loving you. I mean, you can by not being yourself and shite. But you’re being yourself, Padfoot. He fancies you, it’s evident from what Lily says. You should just go for it. Say those three words every werewolf wants to hear.”  
  
Sirius took a long drag of his cigarette and gazed out the window. James was right, as much as Sirius hated to admit it. Remus fancied him and if the bloke had just let his guard down a bit to begin with, he would have seen it on his own. He was still terrified to tell Remus that he loved him. He knew that Remus kept himself closed off to some extent. He had been adamant in a letter, saying that he didn’t want Sirius to see him the two days before next months full moon. Remus thought that Sirius wouldn’t like how he could be short tempered and such. Sirius wanted to take him by the shoulders and tell him he didn’t give a shite.  
  
The Lord had no doubt, that in Remus’ mind that he still didn’t deserve love, even if Remus loved that person with all of his might. Sirius needed to figure out a way to get Remus to say, ‘I love you’ first. He couldn’t pressure him into it. He had pressured the Prince into dating him so he needed the other boy to work the rest out on his own.  
  
“How’s your poem coming? Going to be ready by Saturday?”  
  
“I think so.” Sirius cringed a little as he thought about his poem. He thought of writing a song because those were like poems but nothing was coming. He ended up reading love poems online and became somewhat inspired by a few. The one he was working on was a bit cheesy and he hoped it would make Remus laugh. “He’s probably going to hate it.”  
  
“You know, you say he doesn’t like himself but you can be just as hard on yourself.”  
  
Sirius scoffed. “Remus Lupin is in his own class of self hate.”  
  
Of course my dear reader, Remus was hating himself because that’s what our favorite werewolf does best. This time Remus was hating himself for falling so hard for Sirius Black. He had finally returned back to the farm that morning once Mr Gibbons gave him the all clear. Or clear enough because so crazed person was trying to kill him. Remus spent the morning staring at the closed buds of the moon flowers and reading Sirius’ past letters. There was no doubt in his mind now that he was in love with Sirius Orion Black III. He was mad at himself about it because this wasn’t something that should have been possible. Someone was going to end up hurt in the end, weren’t they? That’s what happened in relationships. It had to be even worse if one of them was a monster, right?  
  
Monster. Sirius was going to wake up and realize one day that Remus was a beast, he thought. He could hurt Sirius, physically, no matter when. What if they were arguing one day, especially near the moon, and he couldn’t control himself? What if he got carried away when they were shagging? Maybe the man wouldn’t realize it one day or maybe he was just barmy enough to love him no matter what. Maybe he really was over thinking everything. But those were os many maybes for him to deal with.  
  
He took a deep breath and went to his desk to write Sirius because at the very moment he missed him so much it put the doubt to the back of his mind.  
  
  
 _Mister Padfoot,_  
  
 _I’m sorry for not being able to write you for a few days. I’m now back at the farm and can write again. They gave me some spells to check my mail for hexes and other harmful things. But I can’t run the check so Fab volunteered to do it (he probably just wants to read out private correspondence). I’m only opening mail from you though and I know your owl so I’m not too worried about it. Unless you want to hex me before kidnaping me and running off to the cabin in the woods._  
  
 _We’re going to avoid anything that looks a bit skilamalink (dodgy) these days. Good thing I only just stay on the farm or go to the Palace lately so it’s not like security has to do too much. Don’t forget to run your plans for Saturday by Mr Gibbons. I’m sure he’s excited for those._  
  
 _So… I miss you. Yeah, you have made me miss you. Ok, you didn’t make me, I just do miss you… I can’t wait for this Saturday. I’m looking forward to you reading me some poetry. What’s it going to be? Keats? Wilde? Byron? Or are you going to go morbid with something like Poe? What are you plans with me other than the poem reading? No matter what is it, I’m sure its great._  
  
 _Eagerly awaiting your reply,_  
 _Mister Moony_

_______

On Saturday Remus headed to Café De La Vie with Frank, Alice, Marlene, and Gideon. They were meeting Sirius, James, and Peter as well as Dorcas Meadows and Mary MacDonald for the first time. Remus was looking forward to meeting the last of Islingbrook’s young Nobles. As they were enjoying their night Lily was working there, which wasn’t so bad. She knew they’d leave her a generous tip. Sirius thought that open mic night at the café where they first met would be a perfect place for him to read his poem. The Palace officials weren’t very happy but there was extra security put in place and there was a little section of tables reserved for the group by the small stage, with an exit close by.  
  
The Prince was greeted by paparazzi in front of the café. They had been hanging around there since they found out Lily was working there. She was a sudden sensation in gossip blogs and magazines once they found out she was dating James Potter. Lily hated it but not as much as Remus hated the attention. “This is terrible. I can’t even have night out with my friends.” He complained after the got in. He wasn’t sure if the attempt on his life was worse than the constant pestering from journalist and paparazzi.  
  
“Hey-o Prince Moony!” James waved the group over to the tables that were all pushed together.  
  
Lily hit him on the with her note pad. She had been taking Peter and James’ orders. “Hey everyone!”  
  
“Where’s Sirius?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he got to the tables.  
  
“He’s on his way. He picked up Dorcas and Mary.” Peter informed him. “He transfigured a bloody sidecar on the motorbike once and since then Dorcas insists on being able to take it everywhere as often as she can. I think for Christmas we’re going to pitch in and get her a bike of her own.”  
  
“Shall I get you lot your usual?” Lily asked her mates and they all nodded in agreement before she went off.  
  
“What poem is he reading and why is he doing it here?” Remus asked once he was settled into his seat and had introduced his friends to Peter because they hadn’t met yet. The café was filled with the usual Saturday open-mic crowd, a crowd that Remus used to be apart before everything happened. Gods, did he miss those days. Through the windows flashbulbs kept blinking so he couldn’t even close his eyes and pretend that he was just a normal eighteen year old.  
  
“He wrote it about you and something about how you two met here, I don’t know.” James shrugged.  
  
“He wrote the poem? I thought he’d just read something he’d found. He told me he’s pants at grand displays of affection.” Remus snorted as the flashbulbs started going wild outside. This clearly signified the arrival of the rest of the group.  
  
“Yes, but he’s dramatic and fancies you something mad.” James pointed out as Sirius came in with a short blonde girl and a brunette trailing behind laughing.  
  
“Moons!” Sirius basically ran over to the table and threw his arms around Remus, drawing even more attention from the other people just enjoying their night. “Hello, darling, I’ve missed you.” He places a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. “No one has tried to murder you in the last week have they?” He asked in a light tone but he was very worried about Remus’ safety. He almost didn’t want to go out for the night but Mr Gibbons assured him that they would double up on security.  
  
Remus snickered and just kissed Sirius on the lips with the briefest slip of tongue. That was going to be on every blog in a matter of minutes but he found himself not caring about it. He pulled back and looked over at Dorcas and Mary, who were standing while everyone else was now sitting. “You going to be a good mate and introduce them or…”  
  
“Arse.” Sirius rubbed circles on Remus’ back. “Future Ladies, Dorcas Meadows and Mary MacDonald, this is Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow. Call him Remus or he gets all flustered and don’t curtsy because he’s just flinging formalities out the window.”  
  
“As long as he doesn’t refer to us as future ladies. That’d be weird.” Dorcas, the brunette one, snickered. “Come on, love, there are two chairs down there by the ginger.”  
  
“That’s Gideon.” Remus said. “We should probably just introduce you to them all.”  
  
“We’re big girls, we can handle it.” Mary gave him a little salute.  
  
“Tell me, are you really ok?” Sirius turned in his seat so he was facing him.  
  
Remus mirrored him, ignoring the rest of the table and the glances from onlookers as well. “I told you, I’m fine. I try to kill myself every month.”  
  
Sirius flinched a bit at the wolf comment. “That’s not on but…I know you’re ok but….” He sighed. “I just… I care a lot about you.” Sirius leaned forward a little, trying to keep the rest of the world out of their conversation.  
  
“Thank you, Sirius.” Remus put his hand on his upper thigh. “But you don’t have to worry about my safety. I’ve a bloody team for that.”  
  
“I still care, don’t you get it?”  
  
Remus did understand it because he knew Sirius liked him. It was the same reason Remus called for security on Sirius, incase the attack was on him or both of them. He just nodded in response to his courter. “Tell me, what’s this poem is about? Are you going to embarrass me?” The Prince changed the subject.  
  
“You’re going to get such a cheek-ache.” Sirius giggled and rested his forehead on Remus’.  
  
“Blushing because I’m going to fancy you so much? Or blushing because you’re going to be crude and terrible?”  
  
“Oh, I hope both.” Sirius smiled before their lips met.  
  
“Oi, love birds!” James tapped on the table.  
  
“Bugger off, Potter.” Sirius pulled away and leaned on the table to glare as James, who was across from him. “Unlike you and Ginger Snap, we have to arrange dates a week apart. You’ve been on three dates with Evans this week. This is our fourth in a month.”  
  
“And who’s fault is that? Huh?” He said as Lily and another waitress came over with their drinks and pastries.  
  
“Remus’.” Sirius said with a grin.  
  
Remus hit him upside the head even though he knew that was true. Another photo or video for the world. He was sure there was going to be some type of spin about him being an abusive boyfriend or something horrible.  
  
“Stubborn git.” Sirius bumped their shoulders together before grabbing Remus’ hand on his thigh.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Black, you want an Earl Grey?” Lily said after setting Remus’ monstrosity of a coffee in front of him.  
  
“Yes, Lily, that’d be lovely.” He flashed a smile. “By the way, Remus, did you get the new flowers?”  
  
“Yes.” Remus smiled, thinking about how they were probably blooming at the moment.  
  
For about an hour, they chatted or watched the various acts on stage. All the while Sirius and Remus were leaning into each other. They hated not being around one another for an entire week. They also wished they could just be a lone but they were happy enough to see that all their friends got along with one another.  
  
Soon Lily was up on the stage to introduced the next performer. “And now, for your next act we have,” She paused to look down at the sign up sheet before grinning. “Lord of Grimmauld, Sirius Orion Black III. Get up here, you ponce.”  
  
Remus reached out for Sirius’ arm before he could move. “Don't embarrass me too much, I could kick you out of the country if I wanted.” He said in his boyfriends’ ear.  
  
“Darling, I don’t think you can do that.” Sirius smirked before scurrying up on to the stage. He was suddenly feeling nervous but nervousness never stopped him before so he put on his confidence. “Hello ladies, lords, Princes, and general public who do not have titles and should be glad for it. I know some of you expect me to be playing music like I normally do when I’m at this thing but I’m going to recite a poem I wrote for my beautiful boyfriend, Remus Lupin.”  
  
There were a few chuckles in the crowd.  
  
“Yes, you can record this and send it to whatever blasted gossip blog or column you read.” He took his paper out of his back pocket. “I’m not just doing this because I want to make the Prince of Islingbrook turn redder than a cherry. No, I have to do this according to courtship rules. Yes, we’re courting. We knew each other before anyone but the Queen and King and Prewett parents knew who Remus really was. Needless to say, things happened and now I’m following these strange old rules to win a bloke’s heart and I’ve succeeded… er I think I have but we still have to go through this all for reasons.” He couldn’t exactly say magical bond in a Muggle café. “But anyway, here’s number four. Oh and happy month of courting, my darling.” He smiled.  
  
Remus looked at him sheepishly, afraid about what was going to come out of Sirius’ mouth.  
  
“Okay, here we go…   
  
Let me tell you how my passion grew  
And the some of the ways that I fancy you:  
It started with the way you bit your pinky  
You had that look like you were all thinky  
I knew I had to have you then and there  
At that point, I didn’t know you were the heir  
  
You rejected me, but not for long  
Your interest in me was far too strong  
We kissed and explored  
You touched me and I soared  
Then you left me all alone  
I was a dog with out a bone—”  
  
There were some laughs. Remus was a healthy shade of pink and squirming in his seat.  
  
“But fate was too happy to intervene  
Along with some help from some thirteen  
You hated it at first  
But now I think I got your thirst—”  
  
“That was a terrible line.” Remus muttered and rolled his eyes are Sirius who was still grinning.  
  
“We’re just meant to be  
You just have to admit it to me  
  
Now, I want to declare what I fancy  
I’m sure you are now getting quite antsy  
First, I quite fancy your pillowy pink lips  
They make my stomach do flips  
Your tongue, your teeth, your tonsils  
Gods, I’ll do things not so responsible—”  
  
“Godric.” Remus covered his eyes.  
  
“I fancy your tawny, curly hair  
Your hazel eyes make men queer  
Your long limbs, those fingers  
Oh, how I wish they’d linger  
Your thighs, your calves, your cock  
I’m barely able to walk  
  
I’ll stop being crude  
Since I know you’re such a prude  
At least you are out in a crowd  
Behind closed doors, you’d make a porn star proud—”  
  
“Sirius!” Remus actually yelled aloud, drawing the eyes towards of everyone in the café.  
  
Sirius just continued on, “I know you’re blushing  
But I just can’t help my gushing  
  
What I fancy the most is your mind  
You read so many books you’ll go blind  
Certainly you’re a bit swotty  
But you’re equally just as naughty  
You’re kind, sweet, and loving  
Not to mention, you’re completely stunning  
  
I’m going to end this now  
Because I could go on for hours  
But then I know you’d have a cow  
So here’s to you, Remus  
I’ll quit when I’m ahead  
Everything about you is truly genius”  
  
Everyone was laughing and clapping at the end but Remus was shaking his head with his hand over his face. He wanted to yell at Sirius for some of the things he said but at the same time he wanted to kiss him. No one had ever wrote a love poem for him before. No matter how crude it was, it was still from Sirius’ heart. He could have copped out and just read any old love poem but Sirius took time to write one. Sweet Circe, he really loved him to not hate him for the embarrassment.  
  
“Thank you, now on to your next performer.” Sirius bowed before skipping off the stage and falling back into his seat. “Do you hate me?” He said, low, in Remus’ ear. He couldn’t tell how Remus was feeling about it outside of embarrassed.  
  
“No but, gods, Sirius you can’t say some of those things in public! Maxima might not be very happy with some of it and I don’t want to make her mad.” He removed his hands from his face to see Sirius looking at him like a puppy.  
  
“But you don’t hate me, do you?”  
  
“No, it’s… it was a good… it was good and thoughtful and… yeah… thank you for it.” Remus bit his lip. “I’d rather it had been written to me but I can deal with you dramatics, I guess.” He put his hand back on Sirius’ knee.  
  
“Remus, how do you make a porn star proud exactly?” Marlene asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“I want to know what his tonsils have to do with anything.” Dorcas put her hands out, palms up.  
  
“I will say, your eyes mate… I’m reconsidering my sexuality.” Peter nodded.  
  
“You all sod off.” Sirius flicked his hand at them as if to shoo them off.  
  
“How do you want my fingers to linger?” Remus asked with a playful tilt of his head and mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Sirius grinned at him before elbowing his ribs, gently.  
  
They stayed for another hour more before Sirius declared they all go back to his flat to have more fun. He mainly wanted to snog Moony without onlookers who were not his friends. He tossed Dorcas and Mary the keys to the bike to have them meet them back at the flat. Then he took Remus and the rest of their friends out to the back to apparate to his flat—after informing security, of course. James had stayed back to wait for Lily to get off in an hour.  
  
“I have plenty of champagne and firewhisky.” Sirius declared after throwing the door open. He accio’d the all the bottles to bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the living space. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and Remus’ hand before pulling him towards the bed.  
  
Everyone spread out on the cushions Sirius had on the floor, along with pulling the ones off of Sirius’ sofa. It was sort of unspoken that James would get to sit on the bed too because it was James and Lily. Sirius was basically holding court, telling jokes and determining drinking games. By the time James and Lily joined them, everyone was well on their way to drunk.   
  
“It looks like we have to catch up.” James plonked down on the bed after grabbing the bottle of firewhisky from Peter.  
  
Sirius watched Remus light a cigarette, ignoring the constant murmur of conversation from his mates. He had seen Remus smoke a joint before but never a cigarette. It was sexier for some reason.   
  
“What?” Remus said, turning to open the window to get some air with the cigarette dangling out of his mouth.  
  
“You’re rather sexy.” Sirius smirked before pulling him over to snog after plucking the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
“Noooooo shagging.” Alice said from the floor.  
  
“Remus is only a porn star behind closed doors!” Gideon reminded them all.  
  
“Fuck off.” Remus flipped him off after pulling away.  
  
A few minutes later, “So, I think we should plan a weekend trip! All of us.” Lily announced to them. “When Re and I went to tea yesterday with the Queen — bloody hell I still can’t get over how ludicrous that sentence is. Anyway, she was saying Remus has a manor out in the country. We could go there one weekend.”  
  
“We’d have to invite Fabian too, he’s all mopey at home right now after getting dumped by the bint Melissa.”  
  
“Oh! We can invite Amelia.” Dorcas suggested. “She’d get on well with you all I think. And if Fabian is anything like you, they’d hit it off.”  
  
“So I’ll be the only solo in a house full of couples?” Peter asked.  
  
“You’re getting married, you twat.” Sirius pointed out. “Invite the Carrow girl.”  
  
Peter shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “I doubt she’ll come.”  
  
“Why?” Sirius glared at his friend, knowing that something was wrong.  
  
“She’s…”  
  
“The Carrows are Pure Blood — much like the Blacks are… were.” Remus pointed out, passing his cigarette to Sirius because he didn’t feel like finishing it. “I’m guessing she wouldn’t want to be around a few mudbloods, a werewolf, and the Pure-Bloods who like them.”  
  
“Peter you cannot marry this girl!” James shouted, making everyone else jump a little. “You realize, outside of the Malfoys, we’re turning around this ridiculous Pure-Blood fanaticism with our generation for good? They’re the last ones who feel this way. If you bring in this Carrow, she’s going to make you distance yourself from us.”  
  
“I’ll hex the bitch when I meet her.” Sirius muttered, rested his head on Remus’ shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Peter sighed. “It’s my parents… I wouldn’t do it, if it wasn’t for them.”  
  
“We know Wormy but it’s bullshite.” James threw his hands up.  
  
“Let’s have fun!” Sirius decided, loudly. “That brought down the night. Let’s play truth or dare!”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Eventually most of the group passed out, scattered around the flat. Gideon and Marlene were squished together on the sofa. Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Mary, and Peter were all curled up on the cushions on the floor. Lily and James’ feet were up by Sirius’ head while he was in Remus’ arms. They didn’t want to risk apparating home. They knew that cars could have been called but James said that they should get brunch the next morning. Sirius and Remus decided that it wouldn’t be a problem because it could just be considered one very long date.   
  
“Clever little puppy, getting me to stay the night.” Remus whispered to Sirius. Their noses were touching and their fingers and legs were intertwined.  
  
“You know, I like you calling me puppy. This is new. It’s almost a little kinky.”  
  
Remus let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah? You were looking at me like one earlier tonight. It fits. Also, you’re kind of a dog. Your animagus form and all.”  
  
“Mmm, I like it being a bit kinky more than that stuff.”  
  
“Oh, let’s not go there.” Remus scooted his hips back a little. “Let’s talk about how much I fancy you and how much I missed you this week.”  
  
“Can we talk about how happy I am that you don’t hate me? Both for the whole courtship and the poem. I’m taking the fact that you didn’t disapparating away from me then I assume I’m doing something right.”  
  
“Well, I just want to get through the eight weeks fast.” Remus joked.  
  
Sirius pouted, over doing it bit because he knew that Remus was just having him on.  
  
“I’m joking, love.” He kissed his nose.  
  
The Lord couldn’t help but grin at the affection.  
  
“I should say kind of joking. I only want to finish these eight weeks because I want to shag you through a wall and a mattress and a table… really every damn surface one can do it on. I will be making many a porn star proud in a few weeks.”  
  
Sirius laughed softly. “We should really go to sleep right now. I’m afraid I may not control myself if I don’t soon.”  
  
“That’s a very good idea.” Remus kissed him chastely. “Goodnight, love.”  
  
“Goodnight, love.”  
  
But Remus couldn’t fall asleep right away because all he could think about was how in deep he was with Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes:
> 
> 1\. I wrote Sirius’ poem with some inspiration through John Fuller’s “Valentine”. I’m really shit at writing poetry but I thought this style was easy enough to try
> 
> 2\. I’m not sure if I’m going to be posting anything for a week or two. I have three and a half chapters written but I haven’t reread them/edited them at all. But I also have three papers, two tests, and a few other assignments that need seeing to for some online courses over the next two weeks. I’m hoping to power through them all because I really just want to finish writing this because it’s a lot more fun. But you know, education is important and my future teaching positions will be making me money, not fanfic, sadly
> 
> 3\. I also noticed some dumb typos my eyes missed in earlier chapters and I plan on fixing them during my semester break


	15. The Prince's Sister Gets Married

_OUT and About_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_It looks like Prince Remus and Lord Sirius are not hiding their relationship. There are many pictures of them snogging and being close all night at an open mic event at Café De La Vie in downtown Lamserth. The Lord confirmed that they were dating and informed the crowd at the café that they had met there. The two are going through the old rituals of courting. One can assume they and their family are magically bound to one another then. Lord Black was following through with one of the rules by reading a poem to the Prince Saturday night, surrounded by friends. He had written it himself and it was very crude. It sounds as if they had a sexual relationship before courting because you’re unable to have intercourse with partaking in courting. But there’s little doubt from the poem that they have been together. I’ve attached the video below for you to hear the profanity yourself. NSFW!_

_______

“Gods, I can’t wait ’til this wedding is over.” Remus sighed, looking at Arthur, Molly, and their respective parents who were standing in the middle of the empty field between the Prewett farm and the Evan’s farm. They were all gesturing vaguely, probably about placement of the tent and such. It was Thursday, only a few more days would Remus had to suffer through it.  
  
“It’s it really that bad?” Lily asked, sitting on the fence of the calf’s enclosure.  
  
“I swear, it’s all I’ve been hearing about lately. They asked me for opinions of everything, like I’m involved. I’m just attending the wedding. I’m not even a groomsmen — Arthur has his own friends and brothers.” Remus leaned back on the fence and he rested his head against Lily’s knee.  
  
“You know, I reckon Mols is up the duff.” Lily grinned wickedly, changing the subject away from Remus’ complaining. “She’s been looking positively plump lately. Practically glowing. They’re going to come back with some ‘good news’, I think.”  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I wouldn’t doubt it for a minute. They’re probably going to have a whole brood of gingers.”  
  
“Like we’ll need any more of those.” Remus snorted then was hit in the back of the head from his best mate.  
  
“You are happy for them, aren’t you?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Remus rubbed his head, where Lily had whacked him.  
  
“I don’t know, you’re acting like a bit of a twat. Before Sirius, I could probably understand you being like this about love and shite but now that you’re in love, I thought you’d be all happy for them.” Lily shrugged.  
  
“Who said anything about being in love with Sirius?” Remus folded his arms, getting a bit defensive. He refused to look at Lily though. He couldn’t believe that he had been so obvious.  
  
Lily threw her head back and laughed so loud that it drew the attention of the Prewetts and Weasley’s from almost a Quidditch Pitch and a half away. “Moony,—”  
  
“You’re calling me Moony too?”  
  
“Yes, it’s fitting. I like it. Don’t even think about calling me Ginger Snap.” She pointed a finger at him. “Anyway, as I was saying… You are in love with Sirius Black. You know, the Lord of Grimmauld? Dashingly handsome young man, who can be a bit of a cocky prick but at the same time sweet. You should see you two together, it’s rather sweet. All loved up last Sunday morning, pretending to sleep to get any extra few minutes of cuddles even though everyone else was already up and chatting.”  
  
“Lily…”  
  
“I was hoping you were over the ‘I’m a monster, no one can love me’ shite.” She sighed loudly. Lily had been arguing this point since she found out about his condition their third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Remus bit his bottom lip. He wanted more than anything to put aside all doubt but he didn’t work like that. He was pragmatic to a fault. All Remus wanted was to tell Sirius he was hopelessly in love with him and run away with him to the woods as they had been joking. But none of that was actually going to happen. He was going to stay and Islingbrook, figure out of to be a good Prince and King, and probably grow old alone.  
  
“Come on, Re.” She shoved his shoulder. “Just say it out loud to him. I know he’ll say it right back to you.”  
  
“It’s not that easy, Lils.” He shook his head. “It’s not like you and Potter. You have it so easy. I have a thing that’s lurking in the shadows all of the time. I’m not human, no matter what anyone says. You all just say it because you know me. I’ve seen what wizards say about me on blog posts and I’ve heard whispers out in the world. I’m not stupid.” He had tired to ignore looking at comments or listening to people but he was too much of a masochist to not look.  
  
“I want to hate you, so much, sometimes.” Lily snapped, jumping off of the fence and landing her feet in the mud with a ‘splat’. The spray got all over Remus’ work boots and jeans. “Fuck what the people who mean nothing think. Change how they bloody think! You have the power, Remus, just fucking take it. For someone so smart you’re a complete idiot sometimes.”  
  
Remus looked at her with wide eyes. He had never had Lily swear at him so much. Normally she was spouting off about other people.  
  
“I’m sorry, Remus, but you’re such a good person. Person. Not creature.” She took a deep breath and changed the subject because she knew that nothing was going to change right then and there. Remus needed to think about it and mull it all over. Hopefully he’d use his big brain to actually get somewhere with it all. “Think James and Remus will wear Muggle suits or Wizard Robes for the wedding? Molly said she told them to wear either since there’s plenty of Muggles coming and all.”  
  
Remus’ lips quirked into a smile, gladly moving away from the topic of his messed up self-confidence. “I hope Muggle, only because Wizard robes don’t normally show off how nice of an arse someone has.”  
  
“How’s the no sex going?” Lily asked.  
  
“I’m honestly afraid for the poor lad when I can finally shag him again.” Remus chuckled. The whole thing was starting to get painful.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be very happy about it.”  
  
“I just have to make sure we don’t do it near the moon then I’d actually be afraid, not jokingly afraid.”  
  
“Bloody hell.” Lily scoffed. “Let’s go have a cuppa. I have to be at hospital tomorrow morning so I can’t sit up chatting all night with you.”  
  
“Then I’ll have another, very long, cold shower after you leave.” Remus shivered.

_______

The next night, “Baaaaaa.”  
  
“Why is there a sheep in your flat?” Peter looked around Sirius to see the small sheep in a makeshift pen.  
  
“Baaaa.”  
  
“That’s Aires, say hello. I have to bring it to the Prewetts tomorrow as a gift. Courting thing.” Sirius waved a hand around. “Where’s Prongsie?”  
  
“On his way, I assume.” Peter said as he followed Sirius to the kitchen area. “I don’t keep track of him, I thought that was your job, Padfoot.”  
  
“Funny, Wormy. I think that’s Lily’s job now. I’ve my own man to worry about keeping track of, which isn’t hard because he’s only ever in one of two places.” Sirius laughed.  
  
“Baaaaa”  
  
“Mmm, maybe he’s off with her. They’re together a lot.” Peter nodded. “I like all of them, you know?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Remus, Lily and their mates. They’re a good lot.”  
  
“Yeah, they’re pretty brilliant but you’re not going to be around us once you marry off to Carrow so I guess that doesn’t matter. At least we have plenty of replacements for you.” He gave Peter a cold look.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Break off the engagement.”  
  
“And give my parents a fit?” Peter frowned as Sirius pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and James came through the door.  
  
“Peter, if you’re not happy get out. You’re parents may be Pure-Blood fanatics but they’re not like mine. They’re not going to hex you half to death.”  
  
“We’re on Carrow again?” James asked, setting two pizza boxes on the counter. “Hullo Aries.”  
  
“Baaaa.”  
  
“We need to get rid of her. I don’t mean kill her or anything, just get her out of our lives. Maybe a weekend away with all of us would be good. You could invite her down, we could make her hate us with our blood-traitor-ness and probably gayness if she’s anything like my family. We’ll get rid of her properly and it will be her idea. Your parents can’t be too cross with you then.” Sirius explained.  
  
Once they all agreed that it was a good plan James moved on. “Speaking of family… where’s Reg these days?” James asked Sirius.  
  
“I don’t know… not at school I can tell you that much. He withdrew and apparently has become an emancipated minor—whatever that means. I guess you can drop out at seventeen and do all that shite. He hasn’t answered me in any form of communication. It’s driving me mad.” Sirius said before biting into a piece of pepperoni pizza. He was having so much anxiety over his little but now that he was emancipated, there wasn’t anything that he could do.  
  
“He’s going through a rough time.”  
  
Sirius clenched his jaw. “I know he is.”  
  
“Just be there when he needs you.”  
  
“He should need me know.” Sirius practically growled. “I don’t want to talk about Reg right now.”  
  
“Fine, what do you want to talk about?”  
  
“I need advice on how to get Moony to tell me that he loves me.”  
  
James raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
“Look, I think he loves me and I do love him but I can’t say it to him until he says it first. I decided it the other day because I don’t want to pressure him into another thing.”  
  
“But aren’t you forcing it out of him?”  
  
Sirius rubbed his chin. “I don’t want to be blatant about it. Just a bit of a push in being able to say it. He’s all closed off and such.”  
  
“Why don’t you talk about your family? Opening up emotionally is probably good.”  
  
“I did that once.”  
  
“And how’d it go?”  
  
“He was very affectionate. But I want to show him I love him because that’s the issue I think. He doesn’t have a problem with loving others, he just doesn’t truly believe others love him.”  
  
“This is something you should talk to Euphemia about.” Pete suggested.  
  
“I agree, have tea with mum this week.” James nodded.  
  
“Baaaa.”  
  
“Is it’s going to do that all night?” James glanced over at the sheep.  
  
“Not sure. I should put a silencing charm on it before we watch a movie.”  
  
“Good idea, if you want the sheep to be alive for the wedding tomorrow.”

_______

The day of the wedding finally arrived, to Remus’ delight and dismay. He was happy it was all going to be over in a few hours and he wouldn’t have to deal with a wedding in his house until one of the twins got married. By then though, he had the feeling he’d be living in the Palace. The prospect of seeing Sirius dressed formally made him excited too. But he wasn’t looking forward to being bowed or curtseyed to from people he knew since he was a child. Remus knew that some of the people would be acting differently towards him. He was still Remus Lupin, the adoptive Prewett who grew up on the farm and accidentally set the crop of wheat on fire when he was eleven.  
  
“Gods, did she need to pick pink? She should know redheads and pink don’t go together? Hell, most of the wedding party are redheads.” Lily smoothed a hand over her bridesmaids dress. It wasn’t ugly and the pink didn’t clash too much with Lily’s hair. Remus couldn’t see much of a problem with it.  
  
“Arthur’s sister picked the color. Molly didn’t want to force anything on you girls so she left it up to one of you to do it. You could have grabbed the role.” Remus informed her. They were standing on the porch of the cottage, waiting for Sirius and James to arrive before heading over to the tent for the ceremony and reception.  
  
“Well, I was a bit busy in school at the time. She could have at least asked the rest of us. She’s a brunette.” Lily frowned. “Does it look hideous?”  
  
Remus shook his head, “You look great. Are you worried about looking nice for Potter?”  
  
She blushed, “Shut it.”  
  
“It’s funny because you hated him when you first met.”  
  
“Oh and your relationship with Sirius isn’t funny?”  
  
“I never hated Sirius.” Remus shook his head as he saw James’ car coming down the drive.  
  
“You hated the idea of being in a relationship. Isn’t so bad, is it?”  
  
“No.” Remus bit his bottom lip he watched the car park. “I don’t understand why they don’t just Floo.”  
  
“James said something about how Sirius didn’t want to with the sheep.”  
  
“I can’t believe he bought and actual sheep. It doesn’t say anywhere that it has to be real. He could have got a stuffed one.” They started to walk over to the car.  
  
“He’s going all out.” Lily said as Sirius and James got out of the car. They were in well tailored Muggle suits and both Remus and Lily looked at them appreciatively. “Don’t you look handsome!” She called out to James as they got closer.  
  
“Thank you!” Sirius puffed out his chest and preened.  
  
“Not you, Black.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“You look… gorgeous.” James moved to kiss her.  
  
“Thank you, but James, not in front of Lily and Sirius. I thought we were going to keep is quiet.” Remus grinned before both Lily and James shoved him.  
  
“You two are a perfect pair.” James pointed between Sirius and Remus.  
  
Sirius smirked before kissing Remus hard on the lips. “Hi, darling, missed you.”  
  
“You too, only a few more weeks.” Remus wrapped his arms around him. “Where’s the sheep?”  
  
“In the back seat. What should I do with it?”  
  
“I’ll show you the gift table, we’ll just leave it there. I’ll transfigure something into a little enclosure for it. Dad’s got a place for it but I don’t know if they have to see the sheep as a gift or not first.” Remus shrugged.  
  
“Mind taking them to the ceremony? I need to get inside and do whatever it is I’m supposed to do?” Lily asked, fluffing out her dress.  
  
“Not a problem.” He held out his hand to Sirius, who gladly intertwined their fingers.  
  
James and Lily said their good-byes for nows and Sirius grabbed the sheep from the back of the car. They made their way to the field, Sirius carrying the sheep under one arm while his free hand held on tightly to Remus.  
  
The ceremony was nice, Sirius barely paid any attention because he was too busy thinking about how much he loved holding hands with Remus and how much he loved Remus in general. He couldn’t help stealing a few kisses every so often, making Remus blush a little. The whole thing made him wonder if they could have this one day. It was obviously so early in their relationship — hell, he didn’t even know, for sure, if Remus loved him or could ever say it. But he still thought about how nice it would be to be bound to him forever. Gods, he loved him so much, it amazed him. How was it even all possible?  
  
Remus was having shockingly similar thoughts. There wasn’t a moment in his life where he ever thought of marrying anyone. But there he was, thinking about how nice it would be walking down the aisle to see Sirius at the end. How sweet it would be to be Sirius’ for the rest of his life? When Sirius wasn’t near him lately, it felt like his palms were constantly itchy, thinking about touching the other man. He was imagining all the little relationship things, he never gave any thought to before. Remus was imagining all these things so much, he was sure that there wasn’t a moment in the day where he wasn’t thinking about Sirius. Oh, he loved him so much. Shite.  
  
Later, The cake had been had and the drinks were flowing. “Can we dance?” Sirius leaned over and whispered in his ear. The whole table was up on the floor. James was making a fool of himself by dancing like a fool with Lily. Frank, Alice, Marlene, and the twins were all twirling around near by.  
  
“I’m a terrible dancer. I’d rather not do it in front of everyone.” Remus frowned. “I’m sorry, you’re not having a good time.” He put his hand on Sirius’ knee.  
  
“I’m having a great time. Any time with you is a great time, I swear.” Sirius cupped his cheek before kissing him, tenderly. “Come out side with me so I can have a cigarette?”  
  
“Yeah, that wouldn’t be alone, right?”  
  
“You can see out there from the tent and there’s your guards around the place. I doubt it’s considered alone.” Sirius shrugged before standing up and holding a hand out to Remus.  
  
Remus followed Sirius out of the tent, hand in hand. As soon as they were outside, Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and rested his head against Remus’ shoulder. “We’re dancing.” He said firmly.  
  
“Ah, this was a scheme.” He nodded. Remus probably should have seen it coming. He was dealing with Sirius after all.  
  
“It’s easy enough, just sway to the music and hold me. It’s an easy slow dance, I’m not going to ask you to do anything fancy. Though, you should learn how to waltz. We had to go through all that shite when we were younger. You really missed out of the whole ‘proper up bringing’. Maybe I’ll teach you how to do all that proper stuff one day.” Sirius moved his hand up and down Remus’ back.  
  
Remus smiled and did as Sirius instructed. The dancing wasn’t so bad, especially when it was with Sirius. He was sure there wasn’t anything the could not be improved with the addition of Sirius.  
  
Reader, I’m sure you’re aware of that so called perfect ‘fairy tale moment’. It’s when the mood is just right and the music swells and two people look into one another’s eyes and know that they’re completely in love with one another. Remus and Sirius were having that moment there on the Prewett farm. The music, Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees to be exact, drifted out from the tent. They were both just slightly buzzed from a few glasses of champagne. They were holding tight to one another under the stars on a beautiful late September night. It was just perfect.

_Cradle me_   
_I'll cradle you_   
_I'll win your heart_   
_with a woop-a-woo_   
_pulling shapes just for your eyes_   
_so with toothpaste kisses and lines_   
_I'll be yours and you'll be_   
  
_Lay with me, I'll lay with you_   
_we'll do the things that lovers do_   
_put the stars in our eyes_   
_and with heart shaped bruises_   
_and late night kisses_   
_divine_

“Sirius…” Remus kissed his temple, then buried his nose in his inky black hair. It all felt like such a perfect moment. He could tell him that he loved him. They could work it out.  
  
“Yes, Moons?” Sirius stopped and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Sirius knew, this was it. Remus Lupin was going to tell Sirius that he loved him.  
  
“I—“  
  
“Lord Black!” Suddenly there was a man rushing over towards them, shattering the perfect moment. “Sir, it’s your brother.”  
  
Sirius pulled away from Remus, looking to see his solicitor. “What happened? Is he ok?” He felt frantic. Sirius knew that something was going to happen with Regulus eventually.  
  
“He’s overdosed, Sir. He’s at a hospital in London.” His solicitor explained.  
  
Sirius’ ears started ringing and he felt a little dizzy. Remus’ arms around him again, sensing that he needed the comfort.  
  
“Is he—he’s going to be ok, right?”  
  
“He’s in a coma, Sir.”  
  
“I need to go. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Remus, I have to go.” Sirius felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
  
“No, go be with your brother. It’s important that you’re there for him. Don’t be sorry, love.” Remus pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Write me and let me know how everything is when you get a chance. If you need anything, just tell me.”  
  
Sirius nodded as Remus let go of him. He felt so alone, not being in Remus’ arms. “Can you tell James where I am? Tell him get in touch with me because I know that he’s going to be worried.”  
  
“Yes, go be with your brother.” Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ one more time before stepping back.  
  
“I’ll make this up to you, I swear.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Padfoot.”  
  
Sirius took a deep breath before he let his solicitor lead him towards an awaiting car. He glanced back to see Remus watching him the entire way, biting at his bottom lip with worry.  
  
Remus stood watching Sirius go off, hoping that Regulus was going to be ok. Sirius didn’t talk much about him but when he did, he could tell that Sirius cared deeply about his little brother. He stood there in the dark for some time, thinking about how much he loved Sirius until Lily and James joined him.  
  
“Where’s Pads get off to? He shouldn’t leave you in the middle of a date. Bit rude, isn’t it?” James had a terrible feeling that something bad happened, with the look on Remus’ face and all. He also knew that Sirius wouldn’t take off unless there was a good reason for it. He hoped that Sirius hadn’t blurted out that he loved Remus then Remus freaked out and sent Sirius off.  
  
“Ah, Regulus overdosed and he’s in a coma.” Remus frowned, turning to look over at Lily and James. “He said to get in touch with him when you can.”  
  
“He didn’t want me to go?”  
  
“I don’t think so. He didn’t say either way though.”  
  
“Ah, fuck, poor Sirius.” James let out a long breath. “He was so scared something like this would happen.”  
  
“Why don’t you get going, James? I know you’re worried about him.” Lily suggested.  
  
“You sure? I feel like I’m ditching you.”  
  
“Sirius is your best friend. You’re going to be worried if you stay any longer. Then you’ll just be no fun.” She let out a bit of a forced laugh. “I have Remus, we can have plenty of fun together.” Lily assured him and soon James was taking off. She knew that her and Remus were going to be worrying about Sirius and his brother the rest of the night. Lily wrapped a hand around Remus’ elbow and rested against him.   
  
“I almost told him that I loved him.” Remus whispered, as if he didn’t say it loud enough, Lily wouldn’t hear but he would have at least put it out there.  
  
“Almost?”  
  
“I think I was just wrapped up in the moment.” Remus said, mostly trying to convince himself. “It all felt like a movie there for a moment.”  
  
“You wouldn’t just say something like that.” Lily shook her head. “Why didn’t you say it?”  
  
“I really was going to say it but then someone was here to tell him about his brother.”  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“No.” Remus swallowed a lump in his throat. “This is the scariest thing I’ve dealt with.”  
  
“You’re a werewolf.” Lily squeezed his arm.  
  
“I know, that should say a lot.” Remus sighed. “And now I’m worried about Sirius and Regulus.”  
  
“It will be ok.” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo so somehow I managed to write two of three of my papers in a day and finished a two test earlier today so I figured, why not get to posting. I might post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday, depending on what I get done workwise/writing and editing in the free timewise


	16. The Lord Worries

_Black Out_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Is it much of a surprise that Regulus Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black overdosed in London? He’s reportedly in the intensive care unit and in a coma. The outlook is pretty grim. I’m sure that his brother, Lord of Grimmauld, Sirius Black III, was busy pursuing his boyfriend when this all occurred. Regulus is alone in his bed at in some cold, dark hospital as Lord Black continues to ignore his young brother. Let’s all think good thoughts for Regulus Black. He needs someone by his side in this trying time and we know that his brother is a bit selfish to be the one there._

_______

Sirius tapped his finger on his bottom lip, thinking about a way to help his brother. The machines beeped and breathed life into in to Regulus. His little brother lay in the hospital bed, looking inconceivably small and young at seventeen. Tubes and monitors were stuck in him or on him. It had been five days since Sirius had left the wedding in a rush for a Portkey to London and the hospital where Regulus was. The nurses made him leave and shower every other day. They made sure that Sirius ate and slept. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and everyone else he considered friends, old and new — even the Queen— had contacted him but he only sent back vague replies saying things weren’t well but they shouldn’t worry. He was all right, there wasn’t anything they could do to help his brother.  
  
The Muggle doctors said there wasn’t much they could do but hope for him. The Healers he asked to come visit did all that they could but echoed the doctors’ words. There was nothing Sirius could do but sit and stare at his brother. Sit and listen to the machines. Sit and worry about what could happen. Even if he woke up, there could be permeant brain damage. Sirius had plenty of time to sit and think about how terrible a brother he had been, leaving Reggie to take abuse whenever Sirius would run away. He needed Reg to wake up so they could fix their broken relationship.  
  
Sadly, those fairy tales of true loves kiss weren’t true because if they were Sirius would have been out looking for some bird to snog his little brother to wake him up. If only life was as easy as those Muggle movies about princes and princesses… All though his brother did look much like Snow White, there wasn’t anything he could do to fix it. If it were a curse, maybe it’d be easier to break. That’s why Sirius never really understood those stories. Clearly Muggles had no Aurors or curse breakers or whatever you around.  
  
“Padfoot.” Sirius had his eyes closed so he was sure that the voice in his head was just trying to reassure him. It had taken on a very Remus quality since their second date. It was rather nice, especially over this last week. “Sirius, love.”  
  
“Padfoot.” Sirius frowned because the voice suddenly sounded like Peter. He loved the bloke but no enough to hear his voice in his head.  
  
“Sirius!” James shouted and made Sirius jump out of his chair to see Remus, James, Peter, and Lily standing on the other side of Regulus’ bed.  
  
“James, this is an ICU, be quiet.” Lily hissed as she came around the bed and practically sat on Sirius’ lap, pulling him into a tight hug. “How are you, Black?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve been better, Evans.”  
  
She stroked his hair before pulling back and frowning. “Have you been eating? You certainly don’t look like you’ve been sleeping.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked as Remus, Peter and James came closer to him.  
  
“We couldn’t take your lame one line or word responses, depending on communication. We had to take matters into our own hands.” James pulled him up for a very manly, brotherly hug with a lot of shoulder patting. “You don’t have to do this alone, we’re all here for you, mate.”  
  
“Pads, we’re your brothers… er, not Remus and I guess Lily would be a sister but we all care about you.” Peter rambled a little after giving Sirius a shoulder squeeze. He hated hospitals and serious situations.  
  
“Seriously—ah, fuck… Sirius, you were angry when I said you didn’t need to be there for me. You forced your way in. So here we are, forcing our way in. I think— what are you doing?” Remus was cut off by Sirius pushing him into the chair and crawling on top of him. He curled up on to the Prince’s lap and pressed his face into the crook of Remus’ neck and breathed him in.  
  
“We’re going to get you something to eat, Pads, ok? Some curry?” James said, an obvious move to give Sirius and Remus some time alone.  
  
Sirius just nodded his head as Remus wrapped his arm around him, tight. He felt the tension ease in the embrace, so much so he let out a little groan.  
  
“You’re not alone. We’ll leave the door open, there’s a couple of Remus’ guards out there. Rules are not being broken.”  
  
“Thanks.” Remus said softly, one hand going up into Sirius’ hair.  
  
They sat quietly for a long while, the machines beeping and the occasional voices from the corridor seeping into the room were the only other sounds outside of their synchronized breaths. Sirius felt his emotions bubbling up inside of him by the second and soon they just all poured over. In a blink of an eye he was sobbing into Remus’ shirt. Remus just rubbed soothing circles on to his back and played with his hair until he calmed down enough to speak. “I’m sorry.” He said after a long while.  
  
Remus let out a little laugh, “For what?”  
  
“Crying on your shirt.” He voice cracked as he pulled back to look at Remus.  
  
“Stop that.” Remus smiled, brushing his fingers over his cheeks. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about.”  
  
“I have plenty to be sorry about. It’s my fault he’s here.”  
  
“You forced him to snort the cocaine/heroin mixture into his body?” Remus’ brow furrowed.  
  
“No, I left him alone there. I didn’t make him go back to school. I left him when I went to Glousrerra for a year without him. I left him every single time I went to stay at the Potter’s for extended periods of time. I left him when I got kicked out last year. I — I should have — he was basically attached to Walburga’s skirts but she didn’t care how much he loved her. She hurt him too. All times I came home and he… he had bruises or he’d be crying and I — it was my fault I left him there.” A few more tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
“Oh, love.” Remus tucked a piece of hair behind Sirius’ ear then kissed his wet cheek. “You were a child. You were lucky to protect yourself at all.”  
  
“I could have taken him with me.”  
  
“And what would she have done then?”  
  
Kill him, probably. “I don’t know. He hates me. He always took mum’s side on everything. He tried so hard to be a good son and I just turned on him. I argued with him and I told him he was just like the rest of the Blacks. I could have stopped it”  
  
“It was his way to protect himself, Sirius. He tired to be like them to protect himself. I’m sure he loves you still.” Remus took Sirius’ hand.  
  
“What if we never get a chance to fix it?”  
  
“You have to believe that you will.”  
  
“I’m just so scared.” Sirius whispered.  
  
“I know.” Remus frowned. They sat in silence for a little longer before Remus spoke up again. “What if you just listened to the Black rules to be safe like Regulus? Do you think that things would have been different?”  
  
“If I had listened to the Black rules then you wouldn’t be here and I’m not sure if I could pick between sacrificing this relationship for my brother’s or vice versa.”  
  
Remus shook his head. “I don’t think so. You would have charmed your way to me eventually.”  
  
Sirius snorted, “If I listened I wouldn’t have wanted you. They would have had me brainwashed that werewolves weren’t people. Don’t you dare tell me they’re right. I’ll kill you.”  
  
Remus shook his head. “I think you would have thought for yourself eventually. You’re too much your own person, even if you were trying to please them You got to have a little faith that Regulus is a hell of a lot more like you than you think.”  
  
“I would have laid my eyes on you and forgotten about all the rot they taught me. Maybe I should find Reg a werewolf to fall in love with.” Sirius kissed Remus softly. “Thank you for being here, Remus. I didn’t want you all to feel like you needed to be. Oh, Merlin, I sound like you, don’t I?” He made a face.  
  
“A bit.”  
  
“Isn’t that annoying? When you want to be there for someone who pushes you away? You know how I feel now, don’t you?” Sirius poked at his side a bit.  
  
Remus could feel his cheeks heating up. Sirius had a point and hated it a little bit. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’ll let me help you now, then?”  
  
“Before and after.” He smiled. Remus hoped that the before part wouldn’t scare Sirius too much.  
  
“We could try during at least once.” Sirius tried to negotiate. “We could try to make it safe somehow.”  
  
Remus bit at his bottom lip but he didn’t say no. If there was a way to stop the wolf from tearing his own body apart then maybe it would be good. But to risk Sirius and his friends lives… he wasn’t sure he could ever live with himself if something happened. He also wasn’t sure he wanted Sirius to see him in werewolf form. It could shatter some of the façade.  
  
“I won’t press.” Sirius said. “But you should think about it.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to make a date for this Saturday… even if he wakes up I need to get him sorted. I’m sure there’s going to be a a lot that’s going to need taking care of.” Sirius said as Remus’ thumb ran over the back of his hand.  
  
“That’s fine, Sirius, take the time you need.”  
  
“Puts off shagging for at least another week.”  
  
“I’m getting used to cold showers and lots of wanking.”  
  
Sirius laughed, a good full body laugh, for the first time in five days.  
  
“Ah, he laughs!” James said proudly as he, Lily, and Peter came back into the room.  
  
Sirius turned a little to look at his friends, who all had soft smiles on their faces.  
  
“Oi, you made him cry.” James frowned, setting a brown paper bag down on the table near the chair his mates were on.  
  
“I didn’t make him cry, he just cried.” Remus shook his head. “Slobbered all over my shirt.”  
  
“Like the mangy mutt he is.” Pete laughed as he started to unpack their food.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. He was happy to have his friends there, he should have let them come earlier. It would have made things a bit easier. He was more like Remus than he thought, apparently.  
  
They sat, ate, and chatted for a few hours. Sirius didn’t move from Remus’ lap until he was pushed off so the Prince could get up to use the loo. Eventually Lily and Remus had to leave. “Sorry, Padfoot.” Remus kissed his cheek. “You have to get up. I have a Royal commitment tomorrow. We’re hosting the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and Maxima demands I be there tonight to go over things before dinner.” He let out a long sigh.  
  
“You can’t stay?” He pouted, not getting up from his position on top of Remus’ legs.  
  
“No, but if it’s all right, I’ll come back on Saturday with Lils.” Remus’ fingers are carding through Sirius’ hair again.  
  
“I’d stay too but I’ve got to be at Mungo’s all day tomorrow.” She frowned. “But Peter and James are here. I’m sure you’re plenty happy with that.”  
  
“I’d be plenty happy if none of us were here and planning on leaving for a weekend at Remus’ manor.” Sirius sighed. “Thanks for coming Evans. I know you’re busy with your training and dating this git.”  
  
She smiled and bumped her shoulder into James. “Yeah, he’s a full time job, himself.”  
  
“I need to get up, Sirius.” Remus rubbed his thigh.  
  
“Well, tell Katie I said hello.” Sirius groaned as he stood up to let his boyfriend go.  
  
“It will be the third thing I say to her. Hello. Pleased to meet you. Lord Sirius Black says, hello to you Katie. All very official like that, I’m sure.” Remus stood up and pulled Sirius into one more embrace. “Let me know if you need anything before Lils and I come back.”  
  
“I will.” Sirius let Remus go.  
  
Sirius felt like his heart was aching when Remus left the room. He collapsed down into the chair as Pete and James took up residences in the chairs the staff had brought in for them. “Gods, I never seen two people more in love.” Peter commented after a while.  
  
“You’re mad for each other.” James shook his head. “Well, I think you should go stay at your hotel room, catch some proper sleep. You really look like you need it. Wormy and I will stay here and get you if anything comes up.” He instructed his best mate. “When Reg wakes up, you have a lot to talk about so you should have somewhat of a clear mind for when that happens.”  
  
Sirius nodded, James was right. He found his way to the hotel, not far from the hospital, and crawled into bed. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Remus holding him.  
  
Back in Lamserth, after Remus had used a Portkey to return back to the Palace, he found himself in a room listening to a boring spiel about the next day. Queen Maxima and some officials were talking about the list of events that the Duke and Duchess were going to be attending and what Remus was going to be joining in on and how he should act. He was barely paying attention, his thoughts were back in London with Sirius. His heart had nearly broke when he saw how tried and sad Sirius looked. He hated that there was nothing Remus could do for him. The last thing Remus wanted to do was leave him but he had things to take care of. Plus, Sirius would have been mad if he upset Maxima in some way.  
  
“Are you all right, Remus?” Maxima asked after they sat down to dinner.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Is it about Sirius and his brother? That poor boy.” She shook her head before taking a sip of wine.  
  
“Sirius feels like he let Regulus down.”  
  
“It wasn’t Sirius’ job to raise the boy.” Maxima said with some anger.  
  
Remus looked to his Mother with some shock.  
  
“I saw how Walburga and Orion treated them. There wasn’t anything I could do. I had tried to talk with Adelphus about it but he said it wasn’t our place.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “It’s a miracle that Sirius ended up with a decent head on his shoulders. He’s lucky to have the rebellious gene that snuck it’s way into Alphrad, and Andromeda. He was also very lucky to have the Potters behind him. But poor Regulus, he was just a boy who wanted to please he parents.”  
  
“Do you think we could do something for him when he wakes up? Like… I don’t know make sure he can go back to Glousrerra. It would be small but he deserves a second chance to finish his last year. Sirius says he’s rather brilliant.”  
  
“If he’s interested in returning I can certainly have a word with the headmistress.” She nodded. “Now, how are things with you and Sirius?”  
  
He could feel himself blush. “Er, good… great… As angry I was to begin with I’m probably just as happy, if not more.”  
  
“Good, I’m glad. I was worried I have to marry you off to him.” Maxima said with a sly grin.  
  
“That’s not funny.” But Remus laughed anyway.

_______

On Saturday morning, Regulus woke up before Sirius had even arrived at the hospital. James was there, he had taken the night shift. Sirius had sent word to Remus and Lily while he waited to be let into the room. He told them to not come because he needed some alone time with his brother. But he gave them the option that they could come up Sunday if they could. Of course they were going to come see him because Remus fancied him and for some reason, Lily cared about him. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind how James and he got so lucky.  
  
As soon as the doctor’s told Sirius that Regulus was lucky and didn’t incur any type of serious brain damage, he was able to speak to his brother. Regulus was sat up in his bed, picking the quilt covering his legs. He glanced up with his ice blue eyes to see his brother. “Sirius?” Regulus practically croaked out. It was rough from no use for nearly a week.  
  
Sirius felt tears in his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling like it held the answer to why he was so emotional. He also hoped he could come up with what to say next. “Gods, Regulus, you can’t do that to me.”  
  
“You — how long have you been here?” He mumbled a little.  
  
“For seven days now, as soon as I heard what happened.” He bit his lip as he looked back at his brother.  
  
“You’re crying? Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my brother and you nearly died and I bloody well care about you and I fucked up. Is that ok?” Sirius snapped and threw his hands out.  
  
Regulus gave him a small smile. “I — I’m sorry.”  
  
“I appreciate it but I’d be happier to hear you tell me you’ll never touch an illegal substance again in your life.”  
  
“I won’t, I swear I’ll try. I just… I think I might need some help with it. It was just supposed to be a one time thing and then… I don’t know…” Regulus looked down at his lap. “And what did you mean when you said you fucked up?”  
  
“We’ll get you help.” Sirius sat on the edge of Regulus’ bed and reached over to squeeze his hand.  
  
“Sirius, what do you mean you fucked up?” Regulus pressed his brother.  
  
“I left you with her, I let her control you.”  
  
Regulus let out a gruff laugh. “You think you could have beat our Mother? You’re a great wizard, but she was bloody evil. She really would have killed you.”  
  
“Was that a criticism of our parents I heard?” Sirius looked at his brother with wide eyes.  
  
“I know you thought I was a good little Black but I was just trying to survive, you know? I thought maybe one day she’d—I don’t know… love me. I never wanted you lose you while I tried to please her but it happened.”  
  
Sirius felt tears in his eyes again. “Fuck, Reg.”  
  
“We’re ok, right?”  
  
“Of course we are, you daft bastard.” Sirius hugged him gently. “I love you, little brother.”  
  
“Ugh, you sappy bastard.” Regulus said returning the hug.  
  
Later, after Regulus had been given some tests and taken a nap, they were having a terrible hospital meal. Sirius was sat on the edge of his bed and they were talking.   
  
“So, you’re still dating the bloody Prince?” Reg raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Courting you mean.”  
  
“I can’t believe that. You forced him to date you.”  
  
“Remus is very stubborn. He didn’t think I could love him or some bollocks.” Sirius shook his head.  
  
“So you — Merlin, only you would do something like this. But it’s going well?”  
  
“Yeah, he, ah came here the other day to see me and he wants to come tomorrow. James’ girlfriend, who happens to be Remus’ best mate, Lily is going to tag along as well, if that’s ok with you.”  
  
Regulus shrugged, “As long as you promise me I’ll manage to look less like a zombie because I’m sure I look like utter shite right now. I do want to impress your first actual boyfriend.”  
  
“To steal him? Just like you, always took my things when were children.” Sirius joked.  
  
“Are you referring to your boyfriend as a toy?” Regulus made a little shocked face.  
  
“I—what? NO!” Sirius jumped to his feet at the accusation then noticed the smirk on Regulus’ face.  
  
“Calm down, Sirius.” He chuckled. “I know you don’t think of him as your toy and I’d never steal your boyfriend, you think that little of me?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“So you’re just a jealous prick?”  
  
Sirius scratched at his nose.  
  
“I’m happy you’re in love.” He grinned at his brother.

_______

The next morning, after eating the most bland breakfast Sirius was chatting with Regulus and Peter. James was outside, waiting for Lily and making a call. “You can’t take them to Grimmauld.” Regulus randomly said.  
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Werewolf or any Mudblood.”  
  
Sirius whacked his leg. “Don’t say that word.”  
  
“Sorry… well you can take any Muggle-Borns or Half-Bloods or Dark Creatures to Grimmauld. You know Mother cursed things to hurt anyone one who isn’t a Pure-Blood.” Regulus fussed with his hair.  
  
“Oh yeah… I remember having a few people over who nearly got eaten by that chair in the sitting room.”  
  
“You wouldn’t want your werewolf to be eaten by a chair. Especially if he has a nice arse.”  
  
“Oh, well if I ever need to trade my Black brother in, it looks like I have a replacement.” Remus said, looking a bit flustered but joking through it.  
  
“Don’t even say that!” Sirius complained, jumping up from his chair to wrap Remus in a hug.  
  
“I doubt Regulus would make me sit through an eight, now nine week courting ritual.” Remus laughed as Lily chuckled behind him.  
  
“No, I’d never.”  
  
“I’m mad at both of you. I’m leaving you for Ginger Snap, Remus.” Sirius pulled away to hug Lily.  
  
“Like hell, you are.” James snatched Lily out of his grip. “Reg, this is Lily Evans and Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow. I know your brother is a dick and can’t properly introduce new people.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you both. I’d rather would have done this some other way. I’ve got an earful from these two the last few hours. I feel like I know you already.” Regulus gave a sad smile.  
  
“We’ll plan something for when you get out of here. Dinner, perhaps?” Lily offered.  
  
“Well, it’s going to have to be in two months.” Regulus said. “Rehab, thanks to my idiocy.”  
  
Lily frowned, “It’s for the best. Also, you aren’t an idiot, you have a problem.”  
  
“You’re very kind. What are you doing with Potter?”  
  
“I ask myself that every day.” Lily snickered.  
  
“Oh, Sirius, we’re going to plan your sixth date with Remus.” James said, like he had just remembered.  
  
“This is so ridiculous that your dates have to be planned.” Regulus snickered before reaching for his water. “What are you going to be up to?”  
  
“Well, we were hoping that next weekend we could all go out to Remus’ Manor like we mentioned before.” Lily smiled. “We’ll invite everyone.”  
  
“Brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed. “Wait, when are you going to be settled into rehab?”  
  
“In two days.” Regulus said with a tiny nod. “You’ll have plenty of time to hold my hand to get there then go home.”


	17. The Lord and The Prince Getaway

_Rehab_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Regulus Black has entered the Hälsa Lycka Rehabilitation Facility in Sweden. The Facility is said to be in the best in Europe. Do we expect anything less than the best from the Blacks? You may remember it from when Celestina Warbeck stayed there two years ago with her own struggles. Sirius Black was seen helping his brother check into the facility. They even shared a long hug. Maybe their relationship has been resurrected?_

_______

On Friday morning Remus was waiting at the Palace with Lily for everyone to show up so they could use the Portkey located in the Palace to go over to his manor. They had enjoyed a breakfast with Maxima before she had taken off to Belgium to speak at some EU thing. Remus thought it was pretty exhausting to have to play to both Muggle and Wizarding worlds all the time. But at least he didn’t have to worry about any type of Royal engagement for the weekend. He was going to get to be a normal person. Granted, one who apparently had a manor, which had a guest house along with seven bedrooms, four baths, and two kitchens in the main house.      
Once Regulus was all settled, Sirius had taken it upon himself to plan the food and such with the house elves. He wanted it to be the perfect weekend for him and Remus. Maybe it was a bad idea… going to a semi-romantic getaway with Remus when they couldn’t shag. At the same time though, he was excited to be around Remus for two full days. Everyone else they invited was just a little bonus and somewhat needed for Sirius to have a little buffer so he wouldn’t pounce on Remus every other second.   
  
Their final guest list:  
Remus (Obviously.)  
Lily (Duh. She decided this would be a good weekend to finally sleep with James because why not do it in a romantic country getaway?)  
Sirius (Clearly, it was their 6th date after all and it was the perfect opportunity to get Remus to confess his love—hopefully…)  
James (He was hoping this meant he was finally going to have a shag with Lily.)  
Peter (He was very nervous about the weekend because Virginia.)  
Virginia Carrow (Yes, the plan worked well. She was not happy to be going to a werewolf’s cottage but she was encouraged by her parents to make friends with the Prince, even though he was a dirty Dark Creature.)  
Mary   
Dorcas  
Marlene  
Gideon  
Fabian (He was a little upset that he was going to be the only one not in a couple but he also didn’t want a pity set up date.)  
Frank  
Alice  
  
Everyone arrived promptly, nearly apparating right on top of one another in the allocated apparation spot close to the Palace. And they were soon all off to Remus’ manor.  
  
When they arrived at Aldhaven, where the manor was located, they were given a tour by Remus’ head house elf, Minnie. She instructed them that they’d be having lunch in two hours but if they needed anything sooner to call for her. Following the tour, everyone went to go settle into their rooms. Virginia, Mary, and Dorcas were staying in guest house. While the rest of the guests found their own rooms. Everyone thought it best if Sirius was settled into the room furthest from Remus’ and put some wards up to guard them from going into one another’s room when everyone else was either out or if it were past eight at night. Just in case.  
  
But since it was midday and there were people milling about the halls, like it was a dormitory, Sirius found himself in Remus’ large master bedroom. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. All the wood was dark and the fabrics were done in a rich red, the official Rackharrow color. There was also a fire place in front of the bed, as well as a large window with a window seat.  
  
“What I wouldn’t give to shag you in this room.” Sirius sighed, throwing himself on to the bed with a loud groan.  
  
“We’ll have take a trip here when we’re actually able to do those types of things alone.” Remus said, skimming the bookshelves that were opposite the large window. There were a lot of first edition books that Remus had only ever heard of.  
  
“So, I have plans.” Sirius announced, sitting up against the headboard.  
  
“Ones that include clothes, I assume?”  
  
“Sadly.”  
  
Remus was sure that the next two weeks were going to be chockfull of endless allusions to sex. Hopefully it didn’t kill him before he got to the eighth week.  
  
“Anyway, I was thinking we could go on a walk after lunch to explore the property a bit more. Then tonight we’re going to have a proper knees up.”  
  
“Knees up? Are we doing roaring twenties slang now?” Remus sat opposite to Sirius.  
  
“Hush up, I’m giving you the run down. You can make fun of my slang later. After dinner we’re going to break out the alcohol and endless amounts of sweets and play stupid games and probably have a dance party because that happens when Mary and Dorcas are around. We’ll probably snog quite a bit as well.”  
  
“Sounds fantastic. Especially the snogging bit. What about tomorrow?”  
  
“We’ll wake up late, drink some Pepper-Up, and enjoy a nice brunch. Then I was thinking we could go shooting, I set it all up with the gamekeeper. It’s what Muggle title holders all do when they’re out in the country for the weekend. You’re going to have to learn how to do it anyway.”  
  
Remus gave a nod to confirm. Maxima had mentioned something about it before. “Sounds interesting.”  
  
“Then we’ll have a nice dinner again but just me and you this time. Proper date type deal — alone — because we can be alone now. Then we’ll go outside and watch the night sky, one of my favorite things. Probably do some more snogging during that because how can we not? Then Sunday morning we’ll have a good breakfast, pack up, and head back home to Lamserth. Then we’ll snog a bit, say goodbye, and hurry through dates seven and eight.”  
  
Remus laughed before moving to kiss Sirius but he was stopped when James ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. “No shagging!”  
  
“NO SHAGGING!” The rest of the houseguests echoed.  
  
“Dear Merlin, its like some bloody strange war cry.” Remus let out a snort. “We weren’t shagging. I was trying to give my boyfriend a kiss and we can do that with out shagging.”  
  
“Thanks for keeping us virtuous but we have some control, you know?” Sirius rolled his eyes. He was starting to lose that control because just sitting close to Remus, smelling Remus, and/or the slightest touch from Remus got him hard. He was like going through that awkward stage of puberty all over again. There was a very good chance that he was going to come in his pants from making out at some point this weekend. He wondered if that was against the rules.  
  
Remus was having the very same problem so at least Sirius wasn’t alone there. He was getting very sick of his right hand. He wished there was someway to stop the bond so they could finally just shag again. He understood that he wasn’t a shiny object to Sirius now. He also knew that they both had strong feelings about one another. Remus wondered if he should have l looked into breaking the bond and what would happen if they did while Sirius was busy with his brother last week.  
  
“I don’t think you were ever virtuous, Sirius.” Dorcas laughed as Mary and Lily came into the with her.  
  
“”Remus either.”  
  
“I should be insulted.” Remus pretended to glare at Lily.  
  
“Yeah, right. You proudly boasted that you were the Blowjob King of Hogwarts to me and Marls on multiple occasions. I also overheard it from a few blokes too. You had a reputation.”  
  
“What? You never gave me a blowjob!” Sirius complained and poked Remus’ thigh with his toes.  
  
“We had sex three times.”  
  
“Five times, three different occasions.” Sirius corrected  
  
Remus couldn’t remember why it ended up that way so he just shrugged.  
  
“Well, clearly I know the first thing we’re doing…” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Remus.  
  
“Ok, moving on from all the sex you will so be having in a few weeks times.” Mary waved her hand. “Virginia Carrow is a Wretched Bitch. Capital W. Capital B. She actually had the gall to ask us how we can stand being friends with the m-word. Lucky I didn’t hex the cow.”  
  
Remus made a face like he was going to be sick.   
  
“All right, everyone. We’re going to have to put on our best Dark Creature, Muggle-Born, Half-Blood, Blood-Traitor feet forward if we really want to get her out of here.” James declared, rallying the troops.  
  
“Everything needs to be done the Muggle way when we can.” Sirius nodded. “We got this. Let’s just be ourselves.”  
  
Later that night, after nothing short of a feast, they proceeded to have a ‘proper knees up’ in the ballroom. Yeah, Remus’ manor had a bloody ballroom. He couldn’t get over his new life sometimes.   
  
After some dancing —Dorcas had attempted to teach them how to Waltz but it didn’t work—they were all sat in a circle. Well, everyone except Virginia, who was sitting a little away from the group. She had a look at her face like she had been sucking lemons all day. She was not enjoying herself one bit. Sirius grinned to himself and found his way between Remus’ legs. Her face scrunched even more. He was sure her head was going to pop off when Remus ran his hand down Sirius’ chest and place a kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
They decided to play I’ve Never and it leads to the discovery that James was actually Sirius’ first kiss. “That’s a bit incestuous.” Remus commented. Sirius elbowed him and said something about him and Lily. He then turned around and kissed Remus with all of his might. “I guess am a Black after all.” He mumbled against Remus’ lips. He glanced over at Virginia and she declared she was heading to bed.  
  
They soon realized that Sirius and Remus were screwed because they had both been so promiscuous in the recent past. So by the end of it they were both very, very drunk and nearly everyone else was just pleasantly buzzed. “We’re slags. Oh, Moony, we belong together.”  
  
“Thank Godric you found one another before your pricks fell off.” James snorted as Sirius went to straddle Remus. “Oi, none of that.” He grabbed the back of Sirius’ shirt and pulled him off of Remus.  
  
Sirius made some inhuman noise and thrashed a bit on the floor.  
  
Remus threw his head back and laughed. “Oh shite, that makes the world flip-flop.” He put his hands on the ground, like he wasn’t steady enough to sit. “I’m going to bed.” Remus hiccoughed. “Yes, bed.”  
  
“Oooooo I’lll come too! Just a cuddle.”  
  
“Nope!” Remus snickered before standing up, very carefully. “I know your true intentions, Black.”  
  
“Moony!” Sirius whinged loudly. Then changed his tone. “You know that it was said that Alexander the Great was ruled by Hep—he—hepth—Hephaestion’s thighs? You reckon they’ll say that about you and me?”  
  
“Oi with your lines.” Remus said stumbling towards the door.  
  
“That was a good line for someone who’s pissed.” Frank snickered, watching Sirius roll around like a dog on the floor.  
  
“Don’t encourage him. I also don’t plan on leading us to conquer Europe and beyond.” Remus called out as he finally made his way out of the door.  
  
“I’ll conquer you!”  
  
“Ahhhh!” Remus yelled then said something incoherent as he went towards his room.  
  
“Oh, he’s not fun. Stodgy Moons with his books and his cardigans and his silly slang and his lovely smile and his perfectness.” Sirius let out a wistful sigh.  
  
“So, so in love.” Marlene sighed.

_______

“PULL!” Remus yelled, his eyes followed the clay disk. As soon as it was lined up in his sights, he fired.  
  
“Whoa, Moony, you hit your very first one!” James jumped up and down. He was trying to keep warm because he given Lily his jacket and his wand was in it. She had gone off with Marlene, Mary, and Pete, feigning boredom and he told her not to worry. He was too stubborn ago ask someone else for a nice warming charm.  
  
Virginia never joined them for brunch or shooting.  
  
“Werewolf reflexes.” Gideon gave a knowing nod.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard as Remus got ready to shoot again. This was an unbelievable turn-on. Just like every other bloody thing Remus Lupin did. He was thinking how it may have not been the best idea to promise Remus alone time for the better part of the night. But at the same time it’s all he wanted.   
  
He had spent a lot of the morning thinking about the rules. It could be possible that the only intercourse that would be recognize was hetero and penetrative. The rules were written during the Middle Ages or something when sex was only supposed to be done between a man and woman for the purpose of popping out little humans.  
  
“Sirius, it’s your turn.” Remus gestured to the gamekeeper, who was holding the gun. “Where’d you go there?”  
  
“Nowhere.” He kissed Remus on the cheek before going to take his place.

_______

Before dinner, Sirius knocked on Remus door. He was wearing his tightest dark-wash jeans with a green button-up shirt, which had a nice grey undertone. He thought it brought out his eyes in the most perfect way. Sirius was sure that Remus was going to appreciate it.  
  
“Come in!” Remus shouted from the other side of the door.  
  
When he opened the door Sirius found Remus in a lovely purple cardigan over a grey shirt with jeans that hugged his arse perfectly. “Gods, Remus, you’re killing me.” Sirius leaned against the door jamb.  
  
Remus snorted and walked over to Sirius so he could drop a kiss on his lips. “You’re mental because I think you’re killing me. You’ve it the wrong way round.”  
  
“It is you fault we can’t shag. But I was thinking about something… I’ll talk to you about it after dinner. But for now we’re going to have to sit through and be polite. I’m sure you can do that.”  
  
“Yes, I don’t want to scandalize the house elves. That’d be terrible.” Remus took Sirius’ hand and they headed down to the informal dining room. Sirius insisted on eating there because it was smaller. He didn’t want Remus and him sitting at a long table by themselves, that’d just be strange and awkward.  
  
When they were tucking into dinner, Remus realized the house was very quiet. “What’d you do with our friends? Are they out or did you put some silencing spells up?”  
  
“They’re eating in the guest house, then they’re coming over once we’re on our mission to look at the stars.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Remus nodded. “So, are you ok? With Regulus and all?”  
  
Sirius shrugged. “He forgave me right away, no questions asked.”  
  
“I told you, he loves you.” Remus reached over and patted his cheek.  
  
“Do you think he’ll stay clean?” Sirius grimaced down at his food. He didn’t want to live through everything again.  
  
“I don’t know him well enough but I think he wants to try. Would you stay clean?”  
  
“I don’t know… I was thinking, when he gets out that I could quit smoking.”  
  
Remus smiled around his fork.  
  
“It’s daft, isn’t it?”  
  
“Not at all, it’s rather sweet. Do you think that he’ll go back to school?”  
  
“He mentioned it but I’m not sure they’ll take him back. I could get him a tutor for his NEWTS. It’s not like we can’t afford that.”  
  
Remus nodded, “You’re a good brother. You’re a bloody good person. I don’t know how you got out of your house so well.”  
  
“The Potters.”  
  
“Mmm, I’d like to meet them not without all the formal trappings as I did last time.”  
  
“I was thinking, our last date, we could invite everyone round to the Palace. Your family, my family, all our mates here — except for bloody Virginia.”  
  
Remus furrowed his brow, remembering the rule of the proposal. “You have to swear to me you’re not going to propose. I’ll say no. I’m happy with how things are, Sirius.” He knew his tone sounded frantic because, well, he was. He wasn’t ready to get married. He was having enough trouble trying to say he loved Sirius, which he obviously did.  
  
Sirius barked a laugh, “Merlin, no, Moony. Mr and Mrs Potter wanted to meet you too and I thought it’d be sort of a nice way to wrap the whole thing up. Invite everyone who was involved along the way.” Sirius frowned and shook his head. “It’s stupid. Forget I mentioned it.”  
  
“No, I like it, let’s do it. We’ll let everyone know this week. What about our seventh date?”  
  
“Mmm, I don’t know. Any suggestions?”  
  
“What if we do something terribly cliché? Like dinner and a movie and we’ll do a double date with Lils and James since we’re not supposed to be alone in public.” Remus offered.  
  
“Brilliant, you’re brilliant.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him very sloppily on his lips.  
  
They finished their dinner while making conversation about the other members of their merry band of houseguests (er, not that Virginia was merry). As soon as they were done, Minnie arrived with a picnic basket and instruction for them to stay warm because it was very cold out. Sirius winked at her and she all but blushed… if house elves could blush?  
  
Sirius led him a little away from the house, so the others couldn’t sit and watch their date from the windows. He knew that was something their friends would do. Sirius took out a blanket from the basket and laid it out and did some warming charms. When they were settled down, Remus looked to see what else Minnie had put in there. “Wine, chocolate eclairs, chocolate cupcakes, and another blanket.”  
  
“The way to a Moony heart?” Sirius raised an eyebrow before unfolding the other blanket and throwing it over Remus and his legs.  
  
“We’ll see.” Remus grinned as he grabbed a cupcake. “So, are you an expert on stars?”  
  
“I know them well enough. Would you like me to point out the most awful relatives?”  
  
“No, where are you?” Remus scanned the sky before taking a large bite of his cupcake.  
  
“Just there.” Sirius pointed to the left.  
  
“Oh, duh, the brightest star.”  
  
“Brighter than the sun, I’ll have you know.”  
  
Remus’ lips quirked up.  
  
“We can’t see Lupus here, though.” Sirius sighed. “But, I do like my wolves sitting next to me.”  
  
“Funny, I was thinking the same about my dogs.” Remus licked some frosting off of his finger. “Thanks, ah, for forcing me to date you and all.”  
  
Sirius felt his cheeks heat up, and it wasn’t from their excellent warming charms. “I’m still sort of sorry about it. I mean, it’s worked out quite well and all. I was just so annoyed with you because: one, you’d think I was using you because I thought you were a ‘shiny object’. Or two, you didn’t think you could be in a proper relationship because of your furry little problem. And three, you generally don’t feel like you should be loved because of it.”  
  
Remus lay back, pulling Sirius with him so the other man would rest his head on his chest.  
  
“You still think those don’t you?” Sirius looked up at him.  
  
“Maybe the last two but they get less and less every day, it seems.”  
  
“And that’s because of me?”  
  
“Maybe.” Remus shrugged with a crooked smile.  
  
Sirius leaned up and gave him a quick peck before settling back down again. Those three words were on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t say it. Hopefully Remus would just give into the romance of the night and let the words flow.  
  
They sat quietly, eating the dessert, drinking the wine, chatting, and staring up at the stars. “So, you said you had an idea or something that’d you’d talk to me about later? It’s later and I’m not sure if you already mentioned it or…” Remus waved his hand a bit.  
  
Sirius tilted his head to the side and thought. “Oh! Right. So sex, don’t you think that the magical bond is done with the thought of penetrative vaginal sex?”  
  
Remus furrowed his brow then burst out laughing. “Fuck, you’re gagging for it too.”  
  
“You’ve no idea!” Sirius pleaded, rolling on top of Remus and lining up their hips. “I’m going to die from all the sex I am not having with you.”  
  
Remus slipped his hands under the hem of Sirius’ shirt, feeling the knobs of his spine. “I mean… we could come in our pants like thirteen year olds.”  
  
Sirius moved his hips slightly and they both let out a little moan. Then he stilled, suddenly feeling like he shouldn’t do it. “Fuck, we should wait. That has to be the bond talking.” He made a strangled noise.  
  
“It’s ok, you’re right.” Remus’ hand was still moving on Sirius back though. “Let’s just sit here a little longer.”  
  
“Good thinking."

_______

Remus woke up the next morning to Lily scurrying into his room, wrapped in a blanket and her red hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes as she slipped under his covers. “Morning, love.” She kissed him on the cheek. “How was your date? You two never joined the party.”  
  
“We were outside talking until after you all went to your rooms.” He smiled, remembering their long conversations and a few lovely snogging sessions.  
  
“Wow, that’s good. Did you tell him yet?”  
  
“Tell him what?” He asked, pretending to be innocent.  
  
“That you love him, you dolt.” She flicked his forehead.  
  
“No, I think I might wait till after the eighth date.” Remus stretched his legs out. He was starting to feel sore, the full moon was only a few days away.  
  
“Why wait? That’s just daft.” She shook her head.  
  
“Can we talk about something else?” Remus sighed.  
  
“Shagged James last night.” She grinned.  
  
“I’m sure it was terrible.” He gave a snort and she hit him in the arm.  
  
“It was actually brilliant, thank you.”  
  
“Glad one of us is getting some, I guess.”  
  
“I’m proud that you haven’t.”  
  
“We almost did it last night then he changed his mind. He had some thoughts on what was considered intercourse they had said he couldn’t go through with it. Like the bond was stopping him but I didn’t feel it. I think he’s just… I don’t know more committed to the whole idea than he actually thinks he is. It’s sort of sweet.”  
  
“He’s a good bloke.” Lily cuddled up against Remus. “It’s nice to be in a happy relationship, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes. Let’s get ready, I hear our men will be cooking us breakfast. I only know because Sirius came bounding into James’ room to wake him up.”  
  
Meanwhile the other halves to the Prince and the Farmer’s daughter were having nearly the exact conversation.  
  
“Gods, I’m in love with her.” James bounced on his bed as Sirius was looking for a pair os socks to steal from James.  
  
“I’m in love with him.” Sirius sat down to put the pair that he found.  
  
“She’s just everything, you know?”  
  
“That’s funny.” Sirius laughed, recalling Remus saying the same thing about Lily.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Remus said the that the night we first met. She is something else, isn’t she?” He echoed what he had said.  
  
“Remus is about the same to you, I’d say.”  
  
“We’re just two saps, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, yes we are. I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t.” James spoke.  
  
They made their way down to the kitchen, where the rest of their friends, except for Peter and Virginia, were waiting around. “We were told to wait because you’re apparently cooking the Muggle way.” Remus said before kissing Sirius on his way from the refrigerator.  
  
“Yes,” He stopped Remus from moving and pressed a box of truffles into Remus’ hands. He had forget to give them to the Prince last night.  
  
“Oh, good thing you just gave me these because I’m probably going to starve with you two cooking.”  
  
“You wound me!” Sirius threw his head back dramatically but as if on cue James dropped a carton of eggs on the ground.  
  
“Shite.”  
  
Remus grinned before moving to the table with the rest of their friends. They were all chatting about how Pete and Virginia left in the morning. It seemed like Virginia was going to break the engagement off after another terrible night of being surrounded by a group of rowdy Blood-Traitors.  
  
“Mmm… oh god… these are…mmm.” Remus said after biting into a truffle.  
  
“You’re making sex noises over chocolate again, Re.” Marlene laughed.  
  
“Merlin, Sirius these are amazing. Gods, I love you.” Remus moaned again before realized what he had said. When the realization hit him he jumped up from his seat and everyone was staring at him. He clamped a hand over his mouth before turning to Sirius, who was standing with his back to him at the stove. He was completely still.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath before spinning around on his heel. “TRUFFLES?!” He exploded. “I do all this romantic shite and… and… we have all these long talks and write the sappiest letters and you say you love me because TRUFFLES?” Sirius threw his spatula across the room in a burst of frustration.  
  
“I, ah, can we pretend that didn’t happen?” Remus bit his lip. He felt like a complete idiot.  
  
“Oh, no, we’re going to be talking about the first time you said you loved Sirius was because the sodding truffle was so good. It’s going to be a story for the grandchildren.” Fabian said and Gideon couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
“Did you not mean it?” Sirius frowned, fearing the worst.  
  
“No… I … I did but I didn’t want to do it like that.”  
  
“That’s what happens when you keep things to yourself for so long.” Alice said knowingly.  
  
“Sirius, can we… ahh…” Remus gave up trying to talk and grabbed Sirius’ wrist before pulling him to the study down the room.  
  
Once the door closed behind them Sirius pushed Remus back against the wall and attacked him with a passionate kiss. “I love you too, Remus. I’ve been dying to hear you say it. I didn’t want to push you into it by saying it myself. I, ah, I didn’t expect you to be saying it over truffles. So I went a bit spare there. Sorry about that.”  
  
Remus chuckled, putting a hand over his face. “Merlin, this is all so ridiculous. Four months ago I was just a normal lad, out of Hogwarts, not knowing what I wanted to do. Then I met you and everything just… I don’t know spun around and turned upside down. I get more stressed out over you than the whole, I’m going to be ruler of a country thing. I don’t understand how that’s possible.” Remus shook his head, taking his hand off of his face.  
  
Sirius grinned before placing a kiss on Remus’ jaw. “I’m sorry I spun you around but I’d never take it back. You did the same to me, if that’s any type of consolation.”  
  
“I guess it is a bit.” He sighed. “We should go out there, I’m actually afraid James may start a fire.”  
  
“You’re right.” Sirius nodded but didn’t move. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Out in the kitchen they could hear Lily yelling, “OH MY GODS, JAMES THE PANCAKES ARE ON FIRE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: House Elves are free and paid. They get time off and have a union. They’re generally treated very well by the employers. Except in Pure-Blood families but what do you expect there?
> 
> Also, I hope to have this all posted by the end of next week. Hopefully. I have everything written but one scene and the epilogue.


	18. The Prince is Attacked--Again

_Not So Engaging_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_The House of Pettigrew has announced that Peter Pettigrew’s engagement to Virginia Carrow has been called off. There are murmurs that Carrow attended a weekend getaway to Aldhaven with Peter and his friends — that includes Prince Remus, Lord Black, and, James Potter. We could sit here all day speculating what led to their breakup. I would venture a guess that the volatile Lord Black had something to do with it as he always has had a hard time keeping out of trouble._   
  
_Speaking of the other young Nobles, James Potter has been seen out with Lily Evans multiple times over the last month. She was also in attendance to the weekend in the country. It seems that their relationship is rather serious. This is the longest we’ve ever heard about James Potter dating anyone. We can also say the same about Lord Black’s relationship with Prince Remus. It appears that young love is still alive with those pairs._

_______

“Fuck off!” Remus slammed the door in Sirius’ face.   
  
Following dinner the Lord had went over to the Prewett’s to see Remus the night before the full moon. He wanted to give Remus some soothing lotion for his painful joints, along with new moon flowers. Sirius hadn’t had the chance to get him new ones because of everything with Regulus. But Remus was in a mood when he opened the door and Sirius barely got a word out before Remus shouted at him. Clearly, something was wrong.  
  
Sirius frowned, hoping that he hadn’t done anything to hurt Remus that he didn’t realize. He didn’t have long to think on that before Inina opened the door with a smile on her face. “Hi, Sirius, how are you?”  
  
“Oh, you know, Remus just shut the door on my face for no reason I can think of so… Maybe a little worried?” He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“He was just arguing with Gideon. He can be like that before the moon. You have to remember not take anything too personal in the days leading up to it. I’m sure that it was nothing you did, sweetheart.” She reassured him.  
  
Sirius nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation. He had read that werewolves’ moods could be harsh leading up to the full moon. It was just strange to see Remus like that because he was normally so clam. Sirius wondered if he always tried to seem cool and collected because he was worried about seeming too monster-like. It seemed like a Remus thing to do.  
  
“Come inside, we’ll have a cuppa. He stomped off up to his room so there’s nothing to worry about.” Inina smiled and stepped aside so Sirius could enter the quaint cottage. “Give me those flowers. I’ll put them in water and you can bring them up to him when he’s cooled off in a while.”  
  
“Wotcher, Sirius!” Fabian greeted as he came into the kitchen. Ebner was at the table with Fab and Gideon was no where to be found. He probably went out after fighting with his brother. “Your sunshine isn’t so sunshiny today.”  
  
“Remus will get over it. He always does.” Inina said, as she waved her wand at the kettle before tending to the flowers.  
  
Sirius loved that the Prewetts liked him so much, that he was invited to be around even when Remus was not in the same room. They were kind people and he hated that they were ever kicked out of being Nobles. He wondered if Remus would be able to reinstate them somehow. They had the same types of morals and priorities that the Potters had. There needed to be more people like them in the public eye.  
  
“It’s probably safe for you to go upstairs, I’d say.” Inina said after they had all finished their tea. “I’ll fix him a cuppa and you can bring him up a tray, if you don’t mind. He’s probably hungry again but too proud to come down here so I’ll put a sandwich on there too.” She shook her head before standing up.  
  
Sirius laughed, fidgeting with the cream between his hands. He hoped that Remus wouldn’t be too angry with him for staying around.  
  
When the tray was ready he put the small green jar on it before levitating it up the stairs to Remus’ room. He had to be given instruction on where that was because he had never been to the second floor of the cottage. The thought about seeing where Remus was truly Remus, made his insides all squirmy for some reason. Probably that whole being madly in love thing. Sirius pretty much blamed all of his odd feelings on being in love with Remus. Not that he hated it at all.  
  
Without knocking, Sirius threw the door open and entered the small room. It wasn’t the room you’d think of seeing a Prince living in. It was a cramped room but very cozy. It was also full of books and records. It was all very Remus. Remus himself was sitting on his bed, reading. He hadn’t even bothered looking at Sirius when he came in. The Lord wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
“Here.” Sirius set the tray down on the bed. “I’m going to take off but I wanted to say goodbye.”  
  
Remus grunted before closing his book. He looked up Sirius, to see the Lord looking at him with sad eyes. The Prince instantly felt terrible for what happened earlier. “I’m sorry about slamming the door in your face. I told you, I get moody as shite this time of month. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.” He frowned, turning his eyes back to the book on his lap.  
  
Sirius laughed. “Shut up, Moony, you’re an idiot. You don’t know what type of temper can I have. I’m sure we could have some lovely rows.”  
  
Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, er, right.”  
  
“I’m not running off on you because you snapped at me. That would be daft. People in relationships snap at each other, its normal. Your circumstances for it, are just a bit different. Plus, I love you like mad and you’re going to have to do a whole lot more to get rid of me.” Sirius sat down on the bed so he was pressed up against Remus. “Now, eat the sandwich and drink your tea. I’m sure you’re ravenous.”  
  
Remus grinned before doing as told. “You’re only saying that because it’s what my mum said.”  
  
“She’s right though.”  
  
“Yes.” He took a big bite of the sandwich.  
  
The two boys talked about the last week as well as their getaway to Aldhaven. As they chatted, Sirius put the flowers on the windowsill and poked around Remus’ stuff because he was nosy. They had a lot in common music wise but Remus had a lot of jazz and classic stuff while Sirius had a bit more punk in his collection. But he thought it would balance things out well. Sirius told him that he was going to have to move to the Palace sooner rather than later because the books and music were going to take up more space than he had soon. Remus just rolled his eyes at him.  
  
Once Remus was done eating, he asked Sirius to help him with the lotion because his shoulders and neck were killing him. Sirius hesitated for a moment at the thought of touching a shirtless Remus without the intent for sex at the moment. But he remembered that his boyfriend was in pain and he wanted to do something for him to make him feel better.  
  
“Mmm, feels nice Pads.” Remus yawned then buried his face in the pillow. Sirius’ hands were gentle and comforting.   
  
“Maybe I should do this for you before every moon.” He rubbed his hands over a few old scars.  
  
“After it too.” He sighed, shifting a little bit.   
  
Remus, who was normally unable to fall asleep, drifted off under Sirius’ touch.

_______

The next day, you wouldn’t have known that something terrible was going to happen later that night. In story books those horrible days were supposed to be dark and stormy but this October day was bright and clear. The characters may have had ‘bad feelings’ but Remus woke up to cuddling with Sirius, feeling completely happy and in love. Well, he also felt like utter shite but that was only because of the moon and that happens every single month so it wasn’t weird or anything. Any other day it would have been a nice thing to cuddle up with Sirius all day but he needed to be alone. He sent the other boy home only because he had a headache and he knew that Sirius had a tendency to fill their silences with too much talking or snogging. He wasn’t either the mood for either, sadly.  
  
“Call me if you need anything later. I’ll be by tomorrow morning and I can help you with that lotion again.” Sirius pecked him on the cheek. He noticed that Remus was burning up.  
  
“I will. Stay out of the bloody shed tonight because if I don’t kill you then, I’ll kill you afterwards.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ arm.  
  
Sirius nodded before kissing him once more. “Bye, love you.” He knew he was lying though his teeth but he needed to show Remus that it was going to be fine.  
  
“Love you too.” Remus smiled before settling back into bed, trying to sleep a bit more.  
  
Sirius headed home to talk about plans with James and Peter. Remus stayed in bed, only getting up to eat what he could.  
  
As the night grew closer, Remus went out to the shed, only because he didn’t want to be around anyone. The Prewetts knew not to take it personally and let Remus go out, leaving it to Ebner and Fab to put up the wards. Remus’ skin felt like he was going to crawl right off of his body. He didn’t feel like he fit into his bones. The hour or so before was always the worse. He wanted to be outside of his body but no such luck. Or he always thought it was the worst. The worst part the last moments of human consciousness. It was the most painful thing he had to go through and it happened every month, without fail. He needed to find a cure.  
  
Outside of the shed, Greyback waited in the cornfield not too far from Remus. He had marked the shed so the wolf would know to go there, he had done something similar to the Palace thirteen years before. Greyback was able to get by the wards around the parameter with a little work because Dark Arts are a powerful, terrible thing. His accomplice took care of the wards on the shed just as the moon rose then he ran off to safety, leaving Greyback to do his job.  
  
Hold on to yourself because I’m about to tell you something very corny: friendship is more powerful and much more fantastic than the Dark Arts. Thank Godric that Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were all stubborn and cared about Remus Lupin as if they had been friends with him for years. They didn’t want Remus to spend one more moon alone because Sirius hated seeing the self inflicted scars on his body. It wasn’t that he thought they were ugly, he just hated the thought of Remus in pain. They took it upon themselves to break the wards to get to the shed and spend their night with Moony.   
  
To their surprise, there weren’t any wards up around the shed when they arrived after the moon rose. Sirius knew that Ebner and Fabian normally put them up every moon. He had made sure to ask them about it the night before when they were having tea. It was for everyone else’s safety as well as the Prince’s. Remus would kill himself if he hurt anyone else. “What the fuck is going on?” Sirius had a feeling in his chest that something was wrong. It reminded him of the night Regulus overdosed.  
  
James made a choice without even asking Sirius his opinion. He tended to do that in situations that seemed a bit dire because Sirius was quick to get emotional — mainly angry. “Pete, we’re going to go in there. You put wards back up and if something goes wrong. Get help.” He said calmly before transforming into a great stag. Sirius went right after him as Padfoot.  
  
Inside they found a black werewolf with a line of grey fur down the middle of his back, cornering a sandy brown-coated werewolf. They were both snarling at one another, their jaws snapping. The black werewolf attacked the brown one, claws puncturing and sinking into the fur. Sirius knew that the brown wolf was Remus, Padfoot could smell it. Remus let out a horrible yelping noise when Greyback bit him on the snot. Before Padfoot could think he jumped on the black wolf, sinking his teeth into his neck and shaking his head. All Padfoot could tastes was the metallic tang of blood.  
  
Greyback, tried to shake Padfoot off. But the harder Greyback shook, the more Padfoot bit him. He needed to protect Remus no matter what. Sirius had went there with the intention of helping Remus in a small way but it turned into actually saving his life.  
  
Prongs came over and butted into Greyback’s vulnerable belly with his sharp horns. It may have been a bit hard of a strike because Greyback let out a whine and crumpled up onto the floor after Prongs pulled back. Prongs and Padfoot backed off, staring at one another with wide eyes as blood poured out of the wolf. They had just killed the wolf, one that had been attacking their lover and friend. But they didn’t have much time to think on it.  
  
Behind them Remus growled before pouncing on top of Padfoot. Sirius thought the worst but the wolf just licked the top of his head and rolled over with him. It was like Moony knew Padfoot. Sirius needed to go do some research on werewolves after he made it out of this full moon. For the rest of the night, Padfoot and Prongs did their best to keep Moony busy, chasing each other around the shed, as much as they could at least. It would have been better if they could have run around the forest not too far off but Sirius didn’t want to risk anything and neither did James. One death was more than enough on a night.  
  
When the moon set Remus curled in up on himself in the corner. He was too delirious from pain to realize what was going on around him. He drifted off, not hearing Sirius and James around the buzzing in his hears. Remus could sense that others were there with him but the Prince couldn’t open his eyes yet. It was too much effort.  
  
Sirius and James had transformed back to their human forms and they were starting to panic over the very dead man who was on the floor in a puddle of blood. Sirius had recognized Greyback, he had been around Grimmauld before. The Lord always thought he was a dodgy character but he never thought this would happen. What surprised him the most was that the Blacks would keep a werewolf around at all. Clearly the man offered things that his parents required…  
  
“Fuck, we have to get him out of here.” James pointed at Greyback. “We’re royally fucked if anyone finds out about it. We’ll go to sodding Azkaban! We’re unregistered.”  
  
“Calm down! It doesn’t matter, we did this in self defense and saved the bloody Prince if you forgot. But you’re right, we shouldn’t let anyone find out. We probably shouldn’t even tell Remus. It’s going to cause too many problems.” Sirius paced before getting an idea. “Ok, we’re going to… I’m going to take him out and get him passed the anti-apparations. Then I’ll bring him somewhere, far out. I’m not even going to tell you. Just make sure Remus is all right and explain this all to Peter. Get rid of the blood too.” Sirius levitated the body he had wrapped in a blanket that was transfigured from his jacket. Sirius opened the door to find Peter pacing outside. There was a patch of worn out grass.  
  
“What the fuck?” Peter looked at Sirius and the body he was floating in front of him with wide eyes. He hadn’t heard anything from the inside all night because of the silencing spells. He was sure that all of his friends were going to be dead by morning. Thankfully that wasn’t the case but he still didn’t like the look of what had happened.  
  
“Prongs will explain.” Sirius said, hurriedly. “Don’t worry, Remus is all right. Talk to Prongs.” That’s all the mattered to Sirius, that Remus was safe and Prongs was ok too. Greyback had tried to kill the Prince. The Lord was sure the he was responsible for the incident at the concert as well.  
  
As Sirius went off on his mission, James explained to Peter what had happened the night before.  
  
Remus came too, not long after James had finished his explanation to what had happened the night before. When he had enough brain function he realized that there was an overwhelming smell of blood that wasn’t his own. Along with James, Peter, and Sirius’ scents. He knew that they broke the one thing that he had asked them not to do and something bad had apparently happened. He opened his eyes to see Peter and James leaning over a pool of blood with their wands.   
  
“Who’s blood is that?” He croaked out. “What the fuck did I do last night?” His heart was pounding out of his chest.  
  
“Remus, calm down.” James held up a hand after Scourgifying the blood.  
  
“James, what happened?” Remus wrapped the blanket that one of them must have on him, around him tight before standing up. He almost fell over but he couldn’t stay sitting any longer. “I killed someone didn’t I?” His voice trembled and it had nothing to do with the fact he had been howling at the moon all night. Something bad happened last night and whatever it was, it was his fault.  
  
“You were being attacked.”  
  
“How!? No one can get by the wards around the parameter. You only got in because you’re my friends.” Remus snapped, limping towards the door. His whole world was spinning but he needed to get inside, away from the smell of blood.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“You let me out and I killed someone.” Remus felt bile rising up at the back of his throat as he stepped outside. This was why he couldn’t trust anyone and let them close. This was exactly why he told Sirius to stay away the night of the full moon.  
  
“You didn’t kill anyone.” Sirius was standing on the other side of the door. “Someone was attacking you — Fenrir Greyback, actually. It’s rumored that he was the one who attacked you when you were a child, you know? He’s a werewolf, into the Dark Arts. I saw him around Grimmauld when I was a kid.”  
  
Remus shook his head, making his way towards his house, pushing away any attempts Sirius or the others made to help him. He knew something like this could happen. It was all Sirius’ fault that he was even put into the position. “I’m sure you came up with that nice story after I murdered whoever this was. Make me think that I got my original attacker.”  
  
“You didn’t hurt anyone. Remus, it was us.” James said, pleading. He could see that Sirius was on the verge of either screaming at Remus or possibly crying. He was sure that either option wasn’t good at the moment.  
  
Remus was surprised at the sincerity of the statement, he almost believe it. Then he thought better of it (or at least when he thought was thinking better of it…). “Whatever happened, it was my fault.”  
  
“Stop being a fucking arsehole, Remus! You didn’t do anything.” Sirius snapped. Both James and Peter flinched because they knew that this was not the time for Sirius to be yelling at Remus.  
  
“And you tossed away all caution! I could have killed you! Someone was killed!” Remus did his best to yell but his vocal cords were shot.  
  
“I love you, Remus. We did this to save you, you don’t understand. Let us tell you all about it. Let us explain.” Sirius felt like his heart was shattering into his chest.  
  
“No, I want nothing to do with any of you!” Remus was seeing stars has he entered the cottage. “You all didn’t listen and look what happened!”  
  
“What’s going on? Are you ok?” Inina came out to the entry way, looking nervous. The rest of the Prewetts were behind her, having heard the arguing.  
  
“They’re all fucking off. For good.” Remus roared, the three animagus looked at him with wide eyes. “I never want to see you again. Especially you, Sirius.”  
  
Sirius immediately felt tears in his eyes. “Remus, I—”  
  
Remus stormed off to his room, leaving a house full of confused Prewetts and upset Nobles in his wake. But Remus couldn’t look at anyone. He had become the monster that he didn’t never wanted to be. It was Sirius’ fault. No one would have been able to get in or Remus wouldn’t have been able to get out if Sirius wasn’t such a stubborn arsehole then there wouldn’t have been anyone else there. Even if he didn’t kill this Greyback. Even if it was James and Sirius’ protecting him. This just showed Remus that nothing could work for him by letting anyone close. Someone was dead now.  
  
Sirius, James, and Peter went back to Sirius’ flat and wrote Remus a letter about how they were protecting him. They detailed the entire evening. But Sirius knew that nothing was going to be solved because Remus had made up his mind. This incident was all he needed to push Sirius away and say, ‘look, I really am a monster’. Even if he had nothing to do with killing Greyback, it was enough to be that doubt and fear back into the Prince.  
  
“It’s not going to work.” Sirius said softly as James sent the owl off. “He’s all done. I could see it in his eyes. He was closing himself off and detaching from us.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sirius.”  
  
“At least he’s alive, right?” Sirius cleared this throat. “We saved his life, even if he hates me now.”  
  
“Maybe Lils can talk some sense into him.” James said.  
  
Later that night, when Lily got out of Mungo’s she turned up to the Prewetts. She received an urgent message that something had happened between Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter the night before during the moon. When she got to the cottage, Remus was packing up his room. Inina was beside herself with worry.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Moving to the Palace tomorrow.” He said gruffly, waving his wand at a box to close it and seal it. “I’m getting out of everyone’s hair.” He figured it was best for him to be away from anyone he could hurt.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Remus explained what happened when he woke up that morning and the ensuing argument with the other boys.   
  
“I don’t get it, why don’t you believe that this Greyback attacked you? Someone almost killed you before. This could be the same bloke that turned you, did you think that?” Lily was pacing. “They probably saved you, Remus.”  
  
“I just don’t believe them.” He said softly. “You should leave.”  
  
“You can’t push me away.”  
  
“I want to be alone.”  
  
“Fine. Be alone. You’re going to have a day to get your head together. Then we’re talking.” She left the room and Floo’d over to Sirius’ flat.  
  
Lily found Sirius, James, and Pete, all sprawled across Sirius’ bed, looking melancholy. Sirius looked like he had been crying for a good part of the day. “Tell me what happened. Exactly. No lying.” She sat down next to James and listened to the story unfold about how the three boys had saved her best mates’ life.


	19. The Lord and the Prince's Bit of Interlude

For a month and a half, Remus Lupin Rackharrow turned away from everyone who cared and became the best Prince anyone could be. He moved into the Palace and did everything the Queen and officials suggested. He learned about everything he could about being a Prince, all the little traditions and future expectations of him. He even learned how to waltz, even he was terrible at but Remus hoped that he’d never have to do it. He also did research on how he could reinstate the Prewetts as a Noble House because as much as he pushed away from them, he wanted to give them what they deserved. And he decided that he wanted to attend the magical college at Oxford to study magical law. Remus wanted to be able to make educated stances on werewolves and other creatures like himself. The Prince wanted to finally use his influence for good. Not that he personally deserved anyone for taking a stance but there were others out there that did.  
  
Even though Remus was busy with Royal commitments and learning everything he could about his past, he couldn’t stop thinking about the October Full Moon. He was a monster. The man that he thought he loved ruined it all by not listening to his one request to stay away during the Full Moon. Even if Sirius saved him, it was too much to be around Sirius. Remus never wanted him to see him as the wolf because it was just too much. Surly he didn’t love him anymore. But somehow, Remus still loved Sirius. He figured he was just mad because he shouldn’t be able to love anyone. He was doing his best to ignore, what felt like a gaping hole in his heart.  
  
For a month and a half, Sirius Orion Black III moped. He stayed in his flat and listened to The National while smoking too many cigarettes. He meant to quit but he needed something to do when he was lonely. The only time he left was to go see Regulus when he got out of rehab. Reg looked healthy and somewhat happy. Sirius decided to move in temporarily into Grimmauld with his brother. He wanted to make sure that he was okay and nicely settled in. It wasn’t so bad being there because a week after his return, Regulus went to work redecorating the interior of Grimmauld. Soon it was bright and airy, not dark and repressive. It was nothing like their childhood home. Which, was good for both of the boys because the history was just so much.  
  
But even when he was with his brother, he was constantly thinking about Remus. Sirius was sure that he had lost the love his life. He was positive that he was going to grow old and alone, only because he saved Remus’ life. Remus was impossible and he was never going to love Sirius. He was just going to have to accept that. Sirius thought he should have realized that long before it all started. But his pull to Remus was too great to ignore. What was that saying… better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all? Yeah, Sirius wanted to agree with it but he also felt like it was complete and utter shite. Losing love was worse than never having loved. Whoever wrote that was an arsehole. (That supposed arsehole is, Lord Alfred Tennyson but we won’t bother Sirius with that…)  
  
For a month and a half, the Lord and the Prince’s family and friends watched them become shells of themselves.  
  
After seeing his brother so down for so long, Regulus sent word to James and Lily to bring together anyone to brain storm in order to get the two idiots back together.   
  
In the end Regulus went to the Potters where Euphemia, Fleamont, Queen Maxima, Andromeda (Ted took Dora to a dance lesson), James, Lily, Peter, and all the Prewetts were all waiting in the Potter’s large sitting room. Regulus was a bit taken aback by it all to see how many people care about his brother’s relationship to Remus.  
  
“I told Sirius to get here in twenty minutes and Queen Maxima informed Remus that there was a tea he was to attend here today. Remus will be here in a half hour.” James informed Regulus.  
  
“I didn’t realize this was going to happen today.” He laughed as he took a seat.  
  
“We haven’t seen Remus in over a month.” Lily frowned. “He says always busy but we know he’s just avoiding us.”  
  
“He’s only throwing himself into things because he’s avoiding his feelings for Sirius.” Maxima explained with a flourish of her hand. “I know he’s upset but he won’t talk about any of it.”  
  
“At least you see him, Maxima. None of us have been able to get close to him for over a month.” Inina frowned. She was missing her son more than anything.  
  
“He’s not exactly chatty, is he?” Maxima sighed. “It’s all formal drivel. Honestly, he’s driving me mad. I shouldn’t say that because he’s my son, who I thought was lost to me forever but it’s not as if we have a relationship. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said all that.” She bit her lip  
  
“Sirius put wards up so we couldn’t get to Grimmauld.” James complained. “His wards are bloody brutal. He should be working on Remus’ detail. Maybe Greyback wouldn’t have been able to get into the shed that night.”  
  
“What?” Fabian asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
“You don’t know what happened the night of the Full in October?” Peter raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“I know you all fought. I thought it was just because you showed up.” Inina bit at her nails anxiously.  
  
“It’s…” James shook his head. “Remus could have died if we didn’t show up.” He went on to explain the whole event to those who didn’t know.  
  
“You saved him? He’s angry because you saved his life?” Euphemia shook her head.  
  
“How come he didn’t tell the security team? We could have taken care of it.” Queen Maxima sighed.  
  
“He thinks he’s a monster because of it all?” Molly scrunched her nose. “This bloke tried to kill him and he just closed everyone off for what? He didn’t do anything. It is a very Remus thing to do.” She tutted.  
  
They didn’t have any more time process it all before Sirius arrived via Floo, right in front of them all.  
  
“What the bloody hell is this?” He looked at everyone with wide eyes. “I thought we were going to have a cuppa and chat.”  
  
“It’s a bit of an intervention…” Regulus gave a small smile.  
  
“What?” Sirius yelped.  
  
“Look, you need to have these last two dates with Remus.” James said calmly.  
  
“Remus wants nothing to do with me.” Sirius looked down at his shoes.  
  
“And you still are smitten with him. Look, mate, if you date him these last two times they your families and you are not longer bonded together. Then you can try to move on. Right now, you can’t exactly go on dates with anyone you please.”  
  
“Like I’ve wanted to.” Sirius mumbled.  
  
“That could be the bond.” Fabian suggested but he didn’t really believe it. He knew that Remus and Sirius were in love with one another. Totally gross in love and it had nothing to do with a magical bond.  
  
“Fine, I’ll do it but he’s not going to want to date me.”  
  
“He’ll want to break the bond. He’ll go through it.”  
  
“Just what I want, a forced date.”  
  
“You did it before.” James pointed out.  
  
“Fine, I’ll suffer.” Sirius ran his fingers through his hair as the bell rang.  
  
“That’s Remus.” Euphemia grinned.  
  
“What, ah, what should I do?”  
  
“Just stay here, Sirius.” Fleamont put his hands up as Lily stood up and went to the corridor.  
  
Remus enter the Potter’s manor, greeted by a maid who seemed far too happy to see him. He could feel something was off, he blamed the werewolf senses on that. His distress was peaked higher when Lily appeared. He hadn’t seen any of his friends or family in over a month. Remus knew, sooner or later, one of them was going to con him into talking.  
  
“Lily…”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, Remus Lupin. You can’t avoid us anymore. This is ridiculous. I’m bloody sick of it.” She dragged him further into the house. He should have known that not to accept the Potter’s invitation.  
  
“Us? Who else is here?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
They turned the corner to see… well… nearly everyone. Including Sirius, who didn’t look happy to be there himself. “What is this?”  
  
“Apparently, an intervention.” Sirius folded his arms across his chest.  
  
“You need to go on your last two dates. We can’t be bonded together forever. You need to move on.” Lily said firmly.  
  
“Move on? Thought you were going to force me to love him again.” Remus gave her a cold look.  
  
“That would be the best outcome but you’re a stubborn arse you who pushed everyone out of your life for no reason at all.” Gideon grumbled, not really looking at his brother.  
  
“No, he’s a fucking idiot! That’s the reason.” Fab snapped.  
  
“Fabian!” Inina shot a look at her son.  
  
“No, Mum, he is. They told us what happened the night of the Full, Remus. They saved your life and you return the favor by dropping out of the world and saying you’re a monster. You don’t believe them. You think, for no reason at all, that you killed this bloke.”  
  
“Animagus can share their memories.” Sirius said, he had been thinking about this for about a month now. At least Remus would believe them and know he wasn’t some evil creature. He’d probably still manage to think of a way to show that he wasn’t worthy of love. But at least the Prince would know that the others weren’t lying to just make him feel better. “You can see it. The Potters have a Pensive.”  
  
Remus thought for a moment, then nodded. He wanted to know, for sure, what had happened. He still didn’t want to be with anyone but he needed to know.  
  
Soon he was viewing the night of the full moon, through Padfoot’s muted view of the world. Everything James and Sirius had told him in the letter they had sent was all true. They saved his life. They were the ones who killed the wolf trying to attack him. Shite.  
  
After done with the memory, Remus was led out of the study by Fleamont to sitting room again. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry… I…” Remus trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say. He felt like utter shite for hurting everyone in that room who cared about him.  
  
“You can start making it up to us by finishing these dates.” Inina suggested.  
  
“Yeah, sure, whatever.”  
  
“Good, Sirius, you’ll accompany Remus to the Yule Ball no the 22nd.” Maxima nodded.  
  
Sirius stole a look at Remus to see the man looking none to happy with the idea. Hopefully everyone was right and he’d be able to move on after the bond was broken. That was highly doubtful.


	20. The Lord and The Prince Make Up

_Yule Ball_  
_By Rita Skeeter_  
  
_The Yule Ball is this evening. The Palace released word that Lord Sirius Black III is going to be Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow’s date for the night. This comes as a great surprise because it was assumed among many they had broke things off. They have not been seen together once in the last few months and Lord Black has only been seen outside of Grimmauld Manor twice since October. Maybe this all had something to do with the Prince’s new busy official schedule._

_______

Remus sighed and fussed with his hair in the mirror of his bedroom at the Palace. He was in his official kit and ready as he could be for the Yule Ball. He hadn’t been in his official attire since his Welcome Ball those months ago and felt a bit awkward. Even though he knew what to expect now he had other things to worry about. For instance, he was going on a date with a man who he loved but pushed away from two months now because he thought that it was Sirius’ fault someone was dead. Even after finding out, for sure, that James and Sirius and saved his life, Remus still didn’t want to enter a relationship. Sirius would surely think that he was just too much of a liability to date. They barely made eye contact after meeting up a couple weeks before at the Potters.  
  
“Your Majesty, Lord Black has arrived and the festivities are beginning.” One of Remus’ assistants informed him after a slight knock.  
  
In the last two weeks or so Remus had gone on a campaign of sorts to apologize to his family his friends for neglecting them for so long. He explained to everyone what had happened and they all told him that he was an idiot for being distant over something like that. The Prewetts were happy to have him back. He was splitting his time between the Palace and the farm though because he had started taking his role as Prince of Islingbrook a bit more seriously. At the same time he still enjoyed working on the farm and being with his friends and family there.  
  
There was also a lot of conversations with his security staff, Sirius, James, and Peter about what had happen That Night. They looked at the memories of the animagi to look at the evidence. They found connections to the Malfoys and Earl Malfoy was being questioned at the very moment of the Yule Ball. Remus was told that there was obviously going to be some type of cover up story to make it not seem like Sirius went out of his way to cover everything up, even though he sort of did.  
  
Sirius was waiting for Remus in the Tea Room with Queen Maxima. She was chatting happily about the holidays. How the Palace looked so nice during this time of year with all the holly and fairy lights. Sirius would have agreed with her but he felt like he was going to throw up. He knew the night was not going to be easy. Remus agreed to the date just to finish off the last two requirements so they could end the bond to get as far away from Sirius as humanly possible.  
  
“Oh, Remus, you look so darling.” The Queen cooed as Remus came into the room.  
  
Sirius gave him an appreciative once over then averted his eyes, knowing that he shouldn’t do that anymore. He did notice Remus’ blush that was creeping up his neck because of that. Maybe there was a little hope after all. Sirius couldn’t think like that because Remus had given him all the hope in the world before and tore it away and stomped on his heart. The man would never love anyone because he was too afraid of the monster in him. Even though the monster in him was a big puppy who rolled around with Padfoot and Prongs for most of the night of the full moon.  
  
“Oh, ah, thanks?” He frowned down at his shoes. Remus didn’t want to look at Sirius because he was so good looking and he missed him so freaking much. “Your dress is lovely.” The Prince commented to his Mother.  
  
Queen Maxima smoothed a hand down her red and gold ball gown, “It’s a bit too on the nose for both Christmas and Rackharrow Pride but it caught my eye. Ms Evans actually helped me choose it.” She informed both of the boys. “Now, we should head out into the ballroom now. I’m sure everyone’s waiting to enjoy the night”  
  
“Fabulous idea, Maxima.” Sirius plastered a smile on his face.  
  
“Now, you and Remus will enter first and then I will. I’ll toast, and then we can have a nice night. You two should dance at some point. It would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Queen Maxima jabbered as they started walking towards the ballroom, being followed by different assistants and officials.  
  
Remus really didn’t want to walk arm-in-arm with Sirius into the ballroom. People were going to assume they were back together when he was just fulfilling the last requirements to break the bond. Sirius was going to be better off finding someone new. Remus put too much hope into everything before.  
  
Sirius needed the next two dates to be over with sooner rather than later. Being around Remus was excruciating. Having to escort him into to the ballroom was a complete moment of love/hate. He loved that he was on Remus’ arm and that everyone was looking at them and there was potential. But he hated it because he knew what was going through Remus mind. He knew that Remus Lupin did not want anything to do with him. He was back to feeling completely unworthy of love, for no reason at all.  
  
Now, reader, an hour into the Yule Ball and everyone could see how terrible the Prince and the Lord’s night was going. You didn’t have to be close friends and family of them to realize that something was wrong. Lily and James were standing from afar, watching Sirius and Remus, cringing. The Lord and the Prince were standing next to each other awkwardly, like it was their first date but twenty times worse. Remus was completely ignoring Sirius for the uninteresting old man next to them. Chatting about something that was probably boring them all to tears. Lily decided she needed to do something and it was a very good thing that she did.  
  
“Merlin, look at them. Its like we’re pulling their teeth.” Lily whispered.  
  
“We need to do something.” James glanced at them.  
  
“What can we do?” Lily asked. “Come up with something you great schemer.”  
  
“We got them here, I didn’t think we could ever get them together again. Remus only agreed to end the bond. I don’t know how to finish the deal.”  
  
“I don’t mean to be rude, loves, but I assume your talking about Remus and Sirius.” Queen Maxima’s voice came from behind them.  
  
“Oh, ah, yeah.” James nodded.  
  
“Do you remember how they met, James?”  
  
“I wasn’t there but I heard.”  
  
“No, no, you and Sirius met Prince Asher when you were younger.” She shook her head. “Come, I’ll tell you and the other two at once.” Maxima beckoned James and Lily to walk over to Sirius and Remus who were both now just staring at the dance floor. “Do you two know what I just thought of? I was speaking with James and I remembered the first time you two met.”  
  
Both Remus and Sirius had matching looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
“We met a café.” Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, you met here. Sirius and James were five and you were four, almost five. It was the Yule Ball that year. The Blacks thought you would be a good playmate for many reasons. But after that night there were never any play dates for some reason. But I thought you got on swimmingly.” She said.  
  
James looked as if he had seen a ghost. But a good one, if that makes any sense. He was surprised but very happy about it. “I remember!” He said eagerly. “Don’t you, Sirius? I was bored so I hid under the dessert table and I found you two sharing a big huge chocolate cake.” He snickered, thinking of their little faces covered in chocolate. “I, of course, joined you both eating said cake but we heard my Mum and Walburga looking for the two of us. But before we left you kissed Remus on the cheek and when we went to go look for our respective Mums, you told me that you were going to marry the Prince and live in the Palace and eat lots of cake.” James said, smiling fondly at the memory.  
  
Sirius frowned, remembering the night all of s sudden. It was his first real memory but it was only one because of the pain he had suffered after he had found his mother. He never wiped his face and she didn’t fancy him looking like a slob at official events. She also got it out of him that it was Remus’ idea to hide and eat cake. He wasn’t allowed to hang out with either James or Remus (well, Asher as he was known then).  
  
“What’s wrong?” Maxima put her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.  
  
“Excuse me… my Mother… ah… never mind. I just need a few minutes.” He mumbled before disappearing.  
  
Remus felt an unpleasant knot in his chest, watching Sirius walk away with his head down. He looked like a dog who had just been kicked.  Remus wished he could have remembered that night to see what could have upset Sirius so much.  
  
James had a feeling that whatever it was, had to do with Walburga. “Remus, mate… Do you look at Sirius like he’s broken?”  
  
Remus furrowed his brow. “Of course not.”  
  
“Well, he’s more broken than you think you are and he doesn’t look at you that way. He sees you more for the monster in your closet and you see the same in him.”  
  
Remus bit his lip before going off to look for Sirius without a word to the three people standing around him. James was right. He was a complete jerk to Sirius for doing something to protect him. He loved Sirius and even though he was a werewolf, he could be loved. Sirius showed him that he could be loved by going through this drawn out courtship. It was still a bit hard to accept that he could be loved for everything he was but he could work it out. Clearly Sirius wasn’t changing his mind at any point.  
  
Sirius found himself under the table he had first met Remus. He was excepting to be alone until the party ended or maybe James would have figured it out and would have come after him. The last person he expected, out of every single person at the ball, was Remus. Yet, there the Prince was, crawling under the table. He had a chocolate cake in his hand.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sirius snapped.  
  
“Making a romantic gesture?” Remus made a face after he settled down. “I’m sorry I’m a twat.”  
  
“Yeah, you warned me all about you not being able to accept my love and how I’d turn away from you. Not that I have yet turned away from you.”  
  
“You saved my life and in return I ignored you.” Remus took his wand up and whispered Lumos so he could see Sirius a bit better.  
  
“You’re probably better off without me, Remus.” Sirius shook his head. “I’m an idiot for falling for you in the first place and then forcing you do date me. I probably tricked you into loving me somehow. I’m not good enough for you.”  
  
Remus laughed so loud, he was sure anyone near the table was looking at it oddly. “I’m sorry but you’e not good enough for me? You don’t mean it the other way around, do you? Were you honest with me? The entire time we were together, did you ever lie or bullshit me?”  
  
“No.” Sirius scratched behind his ear.  
  
“Then I fell in love with you because you’re completely perfect.”  
  
Sirius felt hope swelling in his chest. “You can’t say something like that then fuck off.”  
  
“I’m not fucking off, Sirius. I want to try this again. I fucked up and treated you like shite. I really appreciate what you and James did for me. I was just ashamed that you saw me like that.”  
  
“Like that? You were just a playful canine with me, I swear you knew it was me. Maybe it was the smell or something. The same with Prongs. Or maybe it was because we protected you, I’m not sure. But whatever it was, the wolf likes us. You weren’t a monster. Greyback, who attacked you was a monster and he would have been werewolf or not.”  
  
“I’m just… I didn’t think you could want me after seeing me like that. Even the day before I was an arse to you.”  
  
“You’re sick and it flares up once a month. I can deal with it.” Sirius said firmly. “I can’t deal with you leaving me again.”  
  
“I won’t, as along as you’ll have me and the wolf.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll apparently have you for forever. I declared my love of Prince Asher long, long ago.” Sirius smiled, a bit shy because he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. After two agonizing month and the months before that of trying to court Remus, he was getting what he wanted. He was getting it in the strangest way, he felt. He didn’t except that after all the planning and wooing, Remus Lupin would be sitting there and telling him that he wanted to date him.  
  
“And we’ll live in the Palace and eats lots of chocolate cake.” Remus held up two forks.  
  
“Cheers.” He grabbed one of the fork, leaning over at the same time to kiss Remus. Having Remus’ warm, soft lips under his made him let out a sigh. Godric, he missed that.  
  
“Why’d you get all funny back there and come hide under here, Sirius?” Remus asked after his took a bite of the cake.  
  
“Ah, I had, I guess, repressed the memory of meeting you. I remember that night well now that I think about it.” Sirius said quietly, looking at the cake.  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“It’s the first time that I, ah, I remember Walburga hurting me.” Sirius cleared his throat. “I had cake all over me when I found her and she took me right out of the Palace and beat me then she used cruciatus to really drive the point that I made the House of Black look bad at the Royal Palace that night.”  
  
Remus reached out his hand to find Sirius’ free one to give it a squeeze. “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s not like it wouldn’t have happened after that. I mean, it could have happened before but I just didn’t remember.”  
  
“Pretty shite first memory.”  
  
“My early life doesn’t offer many good memories until I was in Glousrerra with James and Pete.”  
  
“I’m glad that it got better.”  
  
“It didn’t become really good until this last year though.” Sirius smiled. “Last few months, actually.”  
  
Remus let out a long breath. “I’m still sorry I got you in trouble that night.”  
  
“It’s ok, I wish I knew you growing up because we would have caused a lot of mischief.”  
  
“So I could have got you in trouble more?” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Yes, Moony. You’re smart so I’m sure you would have come up with some amazing pranks.” Sirius took another forkful of cake. He wasn’t sure how talking about something so terrible ended up so well. Sirius had went to hide because he was rushed with emotion of a night fourteen years ago along while thinking he would never be able to truly be with Remus. But here he was, sitting under a table, eating chocolate cake, and holding hands with Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow. Yes, Sirius’ childhood dreams had all but come true.  
  
“So, what are we going to do? We have one more courtship date, right?”  
  
Sirius nodded, licking at his fork. “Shall we do something with everyone like I suggested or would you rather something else after these last two months?”  
  
“No, I think that’s a good idea. What if we do some New Year party?”  
  
“That sounds brilliant.” Sirius smiled. “Um, are we exchanging gifts?” He suddenly panicked.  
  
“How about we say no gifts this year only because I’m going to be so anxious about it and we only have so many days before Christmas?” Remus offered.  
  
“Good because I have no idea what to get you. I’d rather a bit more time to think about it.” Sirius licked his lips.  
  
Remus set his fork down and pushed the cake aside. “So, New Year party, where shall it be?”  
  
“What about Grimmauld? Regs redecorated it when he got out of rehab because he needed a project and he couldn’t stand looking at the place in its dark state. Don’t worry about being cursed either. We go ride of all the things our dear Mummy cursed.” Sirius moved a little closer to Remus.  
  
“That sounds like a good idea.” Remus pulled Sirius’ hair from the low knot he had it in. “I like it down or in a messy bun. Or even in a plait with flowers.” He murmured because Sirius was giving him a funny look. “I’ll fix it, if you want, before we go back out into the world.”  
  
“No, if you want it down, that’s fine. I just thought it was more proper like that, back and slick. That’s what Euphemia always says anyway.”  
  
Remus brought both of his hands up to shake out the stiffness of hair product from the Lord’s hair. “You’re dating the future King of Islingbrook, you know? I think you can afford to wear your hair down like this, if I say it’s ok.”  
  
“Let’s just hope Euphemia and Maxima aren’t mad.” Sirius grinned before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Remus’.  
  
“If they are, I’ll just make some sort of Royal Declaration that all Sirius Orion Blacks have to wear their hair certain ways. My Mother will probably just go along with it and I doubt Mrs Potter would object.” Remus laughed. “Can we go talk to the Potters because I feel like I may have been a bit short at their home? I don’t want them to hate me.”  
  
“They don’t hate you. They understand why you were like that.” Sirius assured him, cupping his cheek. “You know, it’s going to cause quite the stir when we crawl out form under this table together.”  
  
Remus snorted a laugh. “You care?”  
  
“No, but don’t you?”  
  
“Sod what they all think. They’re going to talk anyway.” Remus shook his head with a grin. “Come on, let’s go see the Potters and let everyone know what our plans are for New Year.”  
  
“Okay, but can we snog, just a bit more first?” Sirius crawled into the Prince’s lap.  
  
“Gods, yes.”  
  
“I can’t wait to shag you soon. It’s been so long.” Sirius complained before attacking Remus with kisses.  
  
“Mmm, mmmhmmm. You didn’t sleep with anyone when we were broken up?”  
  
“No, of course not.” Sirius shook his head. “I was so in love with you, I couldn’t even think about being in bed with someone else. There was a point I thought I was just going to be a monk or something. I take it you did sleep with someone else?” He felt a bit nauseous for a moment.  
  
“No way. I didn’t want to let anyone close. I also had the same feelings you did.” Remus pulled him back in for some more snogging.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was talking with Peter, Regulus, Marlene, and Gideon close to the band. “It’s been a good hour. Has anyone seen Moony and Padfoot?” Peter asked as James came back to the group and handed a champagne glass to Lily.  
  
“They’re probably shagging in one of the hundreds of rooms.” James said, hopeful. He saw something in Remus’ face when the Prince had walked away. He could tell that he was going to make things right with Sirius.  
  
“You really think they made up?” Marlene questioned as she noticed Peter and Gideon’s eyes widening. She followed their line of sight to see and rumpled Remus and Sirius standing up from behind the extravagant desert table.  
  
“I guess that answers the question.” James was practically jumping up and down with glee when he saw his friends.  
  
“Merlin, were they just going at it underneath the table in the ballroom? Does my brother not have any decency?” Regulus made a face as the two got closer, they were walking with this hands clasps together.  
  
“Well, look at the happy couple.” Lily beamed when they arrived.  
  
“Why’s it look like you just had sex?”  
  
“We just snogged a bit.” Sirius frowned down at himself before going to fix Remus’ regalia.  
  
“All is well?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yes, very much. I’m arsehole.” Remus ran a hand through his hair as Sirius finished making him look a bit more presentable again.  
  
“Fix me.” Sirius whinged like a toddler but Remus didn’t bat an eye and did his best to help him appear less thoroughly snogged.  
  
“It’s like you didn’t miss a beat.” Marlene shook her head.  
  
“We’re off to see the Potters.” Remus said, looking around.  
  
“Then we’re dancing. Waltzing, you said you just learned. Practical assessment.” Sirius grinned.  
  
“Oh! Before I forget, we’re having our last date at Grimmauld Manor for New Year and you’re all invited.”  
  
“Okay.” Lily nodded.  
  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Peter said.  
  
“Come on.” Sirius tugged Remus away from the group.  
  
“Honestly, its like they didn’t just skip two months together.” James watched them walk away. “That’s good though, right?”  
  
“I would think so.” Regulus smiled, watching Remus place a kiss on Sirius’ cheek.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Remus and Sirius were dancing around the floor. Remus didn’t step on Sirius’ feet once, even when Sirius couldn’t stop laughing because he was stunned over what was actually happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was very productive today because I finished all my coursework early. I only have one more scene to write and for some reason it's taking my forever. But hopefully I'll be done with it soon.


	21. The Lord and the Prince Shag

_Malfoy to Azkaban!_   
_By Rita Skeeter_   
  
_Lucius Malfoy has been found guilty of conspiracy to commit the murder of Prince Remus Lupin Rackharrow as a charge of treason. He had paid Fenrir Greyback to kill the Prince on two separate occasions. On the second attempt, Greyback was stopped by the Prince’s guards but was subsequently killed. This left Malfoy to take the brunt of the charges. The courts were not kind to Malfoy and discussion between the Wizard and Muggle justice community led to them to send the former Earl to Azkaban for his heinous crime._   
  
_Narcissa Malfoy is said to be filing for divorce and will be moving back to France to live with her mother._   
  
_There has yet to be any official word from the Palace._

_______

_Moons,_   
_I just wanted to write you, to tell you that I’m so happy that we have worked everything out. I missed you for those two months and I felt as if I was incomplete without you. That’s very cliché but it’s how I felt. I think that a quote from Napoleon Bonaparte to Josephine du Beauharnais is appropriate to how I felt for the months that we weren’t together: “I thought that I loved you months ago, but since my separation from you I feel that I love you a thousand fold more. Each day since I knew you, have I adored you more and more.”_   
  
_Again, there I go stealing other people’s words to convey how I feel. I don’t know what it is about you, Remus Lupin but you make me love you and you make me cliché and you also put me at a loss for words a lot. I feel so out of my depth with you but I don’t hate it. You’re a nice anchor to have._   
  
_I can’t wait to see you again. I get to be alone with you the next time we’re together. Completely alone, behind closed doors. ALONE. I’ll get to hold you and kiss you and touch you. I can’t wait for the New Year to start it with you. Oh and wear some gas-pipes (tight trousers) that I can peel off of you after staring at your arse all night._   
  
_I love you,_   
_Padfoot_

_______

_Padfoot,_   
_I’m glad you’re giving me another chance after how I treated you. You saved my life but I was still so afraid about how you’d react to my wolf form. I was also afraid you’d realize how much work I can be and run away. I hated being separated from you and I still feel like a complete bastard for doing that to you. But maybe it was for the best, as strange as that sounds. Maybe it showed me that even though we went through all of that, I know that you’re really interested in me. It banished away most of my doubt._   
  
_Again, I don’t mind you using other people’s words. I’m glad you cite them though because then it’d be plagiarism and I couldn’t date someone who plagiarized. I’m glad I anchor you, even though I make you feel out of your depth. You do the same to me. I hope that doesn’t mean we’re just floating along in the sea. That’s a scary thought._   
  
_We could get very naughty with this because those Victorians were all mad about sex. They just tried to be very polite about it. Anyway, I’ll keep it simple, can’t wait to dab (to shag). I can’t write anymore on this because I’m afraid I’ve done permanent damage to my wrist._   
  
_Did you know Mandrake means homosexual? Is there some joke there because how loud you are when I fuck you and how loud the plants are?_   
  
_I love you too,_   
_Moony_

_______

On New Year’s Eve Sirius was waiting at the door for his guests. There wasn’t a Floo connection at Grimmauld, he was going to have to fix that because he was now living there with Reg. At least until Regulus went back to Glousrerra finish up his degree. They both decided it was best if Sirius lived with him for now.  
  
“You don’t have to stand at the door.” Regulus punched him in the arm. “We’ve house elves and people that work for us, you know?”  
  
“I know but Remus said he’s going to be here in a minute and I wanted to greet him.” Sirius gave him a shove.  
  
“Love sick, sap.”  
  
“Bugger off.” Sirius made a rude gesture, which Regulus pointedly ignored.  
  
“I was just thinking, how strange it is to have a party like this here. All the Pure-Blood functions that this place saw and we’re hosting your BOYFRIEND the Werewolf Prince along with the cast off Prewetts, our disowned cousin with her muggle husband and metamorphmagus daughter, the Potters, and the mud-Muggle-Borns and Half-Blood friends. This would be the worst guest list in Mummy’s not so humble opinion.” Regulus leaned against the wall opposite Sirius so he could look at his brother. Well, his brother’s profile because the man was intently looking out the window for Remus.  
  
“I hope it’s killing all the Blacks again. That they’re able to feel some extra pain in whatever hell they’re rotting in.” Sirius said with a slight smile.  
  
Regulus snickered as Sirius spun to look at him. “You are ok with them coming here?”  
  
“Yeah, they’re a good bunch. Just because I used to knock about with some Pure-Blood maniacs and tried to be on Mummy’s good side, I’m not really like them. I’m happy for you too. I’m glad it’s finally worked out with Remus.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re here tonight.”  
  
“It’s not as if I have a choice.” Regulus said drily but had a sparkle in his eye.  
  
Sirius went to go say something brotherly but there were a commotion outside and a ring of the doorbell. He flung the heavy door open as if it were nothing to find Remus, The Queen, and the Prewetts/Weasleys behind it. “Hello!”  
  
“Hi, love.” Remus grinned before wrapping him in a tight hug.  
  
“Can you two stop hugging and let us in? It’s freezing out here.” Fabian complained.  
  
Remus laughed before pulling away and stepping aside to let his family in. He shook hands with Regulus, who offered a tour to them all politely. Only Remus, Maxima, Molly, Inina, and Ebner took him up on it. The rest of the party went into the sitting room to have some drinks before everyone arrived for dinner.  
  
“You did this all, Regulus?” Maxima asked as they entered the study on the second floor. The house was so clean, bright, and open. It was the opposite from what she had seen in her previous visits. It was a completely different home. She was sure that it fit both Regulus and Sirius though.  
  
“Yeah, do you like it?” He smiled at the group. For some reason he was feeling a little nervous.  
  
“It’s wonderful.” Inina nodded. “You should go into design.”  
  
“No, thanks. I’d rather do something a bit more with my education. Though, I could do it in my free time.” Regulus nodded then looked to Remus. “You’d think I was the gay one, not Sirius.”  
  
Remus snickered. “What a stereotype, Regulus. He’s gay in the only way that’s important… I just said that out loud. I’m as bad as you.” He muttered before leaving the room and everyone else chuckled behind him.  
  
By the time the tour group arrived back, everyone was else was there. The Tonks, The Potters, The Evans, Peter, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Frank, and Alice were all laughing and talking when Remus entered the room again. Sirius was immediately by his side. “So, we have to make the choice to continue you the bond or not.” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand.  
  
“Well, I don’t think we should.” Remus said seriously.  
  
Sirius’ heart was in his throat.  
  
“Gods, I mean so I can shag you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m pretty sure that you’re stuck with me.” He chuckled before Sirius shoved at his shoulder.  
  
“That was a mean way to go about it.”  
  
“Sorry, I like making you nervous.” Remus leaned his head down to kiss him.  
  
“You’re a bastard, Remus Lupin. Good thing that I love you.” Sirius’ lips landed on Remus’ chin.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you two aren’t kicking us out right now so you could shag.” James came over with Lily, offering a glass of champagne to both of his mates.  
  
“Technically the date isn’t over so I don’t think the bond has dropped yet.” Sirius said. “Though we could end it any time, huh?”  
  
“We’re not sending everyone home. They just got here.” Remus settled a hand on the small of Sirius’ back.  
  
“We could sneak off to one of many rooms that you just saw.” Sirius snickered and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
“We’ve waited oh, four months now to shag, we can hold off for a few more hours.”  
  
“Right at midnight, you’re all out of here.” Sirius snapped his fingers as there was a loud crash.   
  
Everyone in the room looked over to see Dora standing near the turned over china cabinet. She looked like she about to burst into tears. “Hey, Dora, no crying over spilt milk. Lovely thing about magic, we can fix this right up.” Sirius took out his wand and cast a few spells to right the shelf and repair all the china.  
  
“Dora, love, be careful, please.” Andromeda sighed. She had no idea why her daughter was so clumsy. It had to be a Tonks trait because every Black she ever met moved with elegance and grace.  
  
Dora ran over to the sofa and jumped on to her dad’s lap. He was chatting with Arthur, Marcus, and Ebner. “I’m sorry.” She frowned from her new seat.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Nymphie.” Regulus shrugged before sitting on the floor in front of her. “Want to play gobstones?”  
  
She nodded enthusiastically and scampered off of her father’s lap.  
  
“Reg’s doing well, huh?” Remus nudged his boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah. He did a good job with this all, didn’t he?” He asked, proud of his little brother.  
  
“It’s amazing. He showed us some of the before pictures. Its like a new place.”  
  
“I think we both need that.” Sirius smiled. “I’m moving back in here until he’s back at Glousrerra.”  
  
“They let him back in?” James asked, perking up a little more.  
  
“That’s awesome!” Lily grinned.  
  
“Yeah, there wasn’t even any hesitation when we had a meeting with the headmistress.” Sirius was so happy about his brother going back to school after the last few months.  
  
Remus grinned, thinking that maybe the word he asked Maxima to put in did some work. But he was sure that Regulus was a great lad and bloody smart, he really didn’t need the help. “That’s good.”  
  
“Dinner is ready.” Kreacher announced before disapparating again.  
  
“This way, everyone.” Sirius waved his hand and everyone followed after Sirius and Remus into the dining room.  
  
Everyone sat down and before starting the meal Sirius stood up, “I guess it’s the done thing to do a toast before having a meal like this. So, um, just thank you all for coming and enjoying Remus and my final date of courtship. Only took like two extra months.” Everyone laughed and Remus frowned a little. “This was a strange year for some of us here at this table. Some of us being Remus who woke up one morning to find out he was a Prince and me for finding out that I was never disinherited. In the last six months of the year we all gained some great friendships and a few of us fell in love.” He looked at Remus fondly.  
  
“Some patches have been hard but we got through them and I think we’re better for it, right? Ah, well here’s to the New Year. I hope it’s happy, healthy, and full of love for every one of us.”  
  
“Cheers!” Everyone drank.  
  
“Er, can I announce something? Everyone can eat but I’d just like to say something sort of important.” Remus stood up and looked down the long table. All the eyes were on him, except Dora who had started eating. “Well, Malfoy has been sent away, for about ever. Narcissa is divorcing him and moving back to her parents and raising the child on her own as a Black. Um, Maxima and I did some research. Well, some people did research… and we’re going to announce that the Ebner is now Earl of Cumberfourth and the Prewetts are receiving the estate. Land and money attached to it, from Malfoy. Seeing as the Prewett’s original estate was split between the Houses, I thought it was the right thing to do.”  
  
Inina audibly gasped. The rest were looking on with their mouths hanging open. To say it was a shock may have been a bit of an understatement.  
  
“Remus… you can’t.”  
  
“No, we can. The Rackharrows took the titles away before, we’re giving them back. You raised the Prince, Ebner.” The Queen sighed.  
  
“You can still work on the farm and everything.” Remus said. “But you’re just an Earl now… no big deal.” Remus sat back down so he could finally start eating. “Better than being a surprise Prince.”  
  
“You didn’t have to…” Inina felt like she was at a loss for words.  
  
“Question, which one of us inherits the title when they kick the bucket?” Fabian asked.  
  
“Fab!” Gideon scolded his brother but Remus could hear the sarcasm. “No, really who inherits the title?”  
  
“The first born twin.” Maxima explained. “But I’m sure Remus would be willing to give you the old Prewett estate in Westherst. There’s just not money there and the house needs a lot of work. In fact, we could give the second born the title now if you wanted and the Palace would fund the efforts to fix up Westherst.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Gid sighed before picking up his wine. “Ha, we fit right in with these toffs now.”  
  
Remus tuned out his brothers as he went to eat his food, listening to all the pleasant conversation around the table. Sirius’ foot kept tapping against him and every time Remus looked up Sirius grinned at him.   
  
“Oh, Remus,” Euphemia said. She was sitting next to him, between he and Lily. “I wanted to tell you and Lily, that we always hoped to find a brother and sister for Sirius and James. They’re so similar and always trying to one up one another and I think the two of you are the closest pair we could find.”  
  
“Merlin, Mum, what are you saying to them.” James squirmed in his seat across the table.  
  
“I’m just telling Remus and Lily that they’re perfect for my boys. “  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
“We should look for someone for Regulus now.”  
  
“Did I hear my name?” Reg said from further down the table.  
  
“Euphemia is looking to set you up.” Sirius informed his brother.  
  
“Not yet, please, Euphemia.” Reg pleaded. “I’ve a lot to take care of. Maybe one of them will get engaged and start having some sprogs to occupy you.”  
  
“No.” The four said in unison.  
  
“Fabian needs a partner. There you go, Euphemia, a matchmaking project.” Inina offered.  
  
After dinner, everyone went back into the sitting room for drinks before it was time for them to go out to the back for fireworks to ring in the New Year. Sirius thought the first party he ever hosted as Lord was going rather brilliant, even with Dora breaking some priceless china to start the night. Everyone was getting on and the most important part was Remus was there, looking delicious in the jeans he had worn the first night that he met. He wasn’t sure there could be an anymore perfect night — ever.  
  
“So, you want to go into law?” Regulus was asking Remus when Sirius had joined the two of them.  
  
“Yeah, I, ah, I got accepted to Oxford. The magical college there, you know?”  
  
“You’re going to Worthwood?” Sirius was surprised at this revelation.  
  
“Yeah, I was going to tell you later, sorry.”  
  
“No, that’s brilliant.” Sirius hugged him.  
  
“I was thinking about going into magical law after NEWTs, you know?”  
  
“You should think about going to Oxford.” Sirius suggested. “You could live with Moony.”  
  
Regulus nodded.  
  
“Reg living with me, where will you be?” Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, hopefully with you. If not I’ll be visiting rather a lot.”  
  
“Good.” Remus grinned. He liked the idea of living with Sirius but that would be about nine months in the future so he didn’t dwell on it too much.  
  
“I think its time we go outside. Five minutes till midnight and all.” Sirius announced loudly. He put his hands in Remus’ and made for the balcony.  
  
As much as Remus enjoyed the fireworks and kissing Sirius at midnight, he couldn’t wait for everyone to leave Grimmauld. They started to do that not long after midnight. First, the older visitors left. This left them with the crew from the visit to Aldhaven, Regulus. Molly and Arthur didn’t stay because Molly wasn’t feeling well. Apparently her morning sickness was a night sickness instead (Oh, right, reader, Lily was right… Molly gave my from their honeymoon and announced her pregnancy).  
  
“How have you not kicked us out yet?” Marlene asked, looking at Remus and Sirius who were sharing a comfy high-back chair.  
  
“Last time we were all together you were squawking about not being able to shag.” Alice laughed and leaned into Frank.  
  
“Remus told me to be nice or I won’t get the blowjob from the Blowjob King.”  
  
“Now, see, I feel like you may have built this up in your head—“  
  
“I haven’t been laid in four months. I’m going to think anything is wonderful.” Sirius sighed. He doubted he was going to last very long no matter what they did. But they had forever to do whatever they wanted.  
  
“Oh, well, I won’t even try then.” Remus said and Sirius pinched him. “Hey!”  
  
“We should go, leave you to your shagging. Be good mates and all.” James declared. “Reg, want to come over to the Potter’s?”  
  
“Please, gods, I rather not be here for whatever is going to happen.”  
  
“Good, bugger off out of here, the lot of you.” Sirius made a shooing motion with his hand.  
  
“Oh, hang on, I have to ask.” James said after standing up. “For the bond, I’m supposed to ask after your eighth date… do you want to continue this courtship?” He asked very deliberately.  
  
“No.” They both said in unison and everyone looked shocked.  
  
“What?” Sirius looked at the questioning eyes.  
  
“We can’t shag if the bond is still on. We also just want to date like normal human beings or should I say like normal werewolves and animagi? We don’t want to have to hit certain marks or whatever.” Remus explained. “Don’t worry, we’re not breaking up or anything.”  
  
“Oh, ok, that explains a lot.” Fabian let out a low whistle.  
  
“Give us all a scare, why don’t you?”  
  
Remus forced Sirius up from his lap so they could properly say their goodbyes. It wasn’t long before the two of them were left to themselves in the house. Well, them and the house elves but they were all probably sleeping.  
  
“We’re alone.” Sirius leaned back against the closed door.  
  
“Yes, we are. I think I’m for bed. I’m positively knackered, what about you?” Remus asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Yes, please, actually.” Remus took him by the hand and started for the stairs.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want you to fuck me, if that’s ok with you.”  
  
“That’s perfect but I last about a minute or something really embarrassing.” Sirius said when they got to the top of the stairs.  
  
Remus backed him up against the wall with a playful grin. “We can do something about that right now. Take the edge off. That is, if you can go more than once tonight.”  
  
“Bugger off, of course I’m good for more than one in a night. You know that well enough. How old do you think…” Sirius trailed off because it was hard to concentrate when Remus Lupin is biting and licking at your neck while one hand is in your hair and the other is working on the zipper of your trousers.  
  
“Good because I really want you, Sirius. Ninety-nine precent of the time, I want to be the dominant one but I need you tonight. I want you in me.” He whispered the last words before kissing Sirius passionately. Sirius arched against him and moaned into the Prince’s mouth. They’d barely done anything but kiss and Sirius felt like his head was spinning.  
  
Remus undid the button and fly of Sirius’ trousers with one hand while kissing him thoroughly, exploring his now familiar mouth with his tongue. He pulled away and sank to his knees. The Lord’s eyes shut and his head hit the wall in anticipation of what was going to happen. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.  
  
The Prince tugged the Lord’s trousers and pants down on a swift motion before leaning up and pressing kisses to Sirius’ belly. He ran his fingers up Sirius’ strong thighs then wrapped one long fingered hand around the base of his cock and lightly stroked up. Remus grinned when Sirius finally looked down at him.  
  
Keeping his on eyes Sirius, Remus moved his hand down to the base again then leaned forward and ran his tongue flat on the underside of his cock. He did that a few times between a few strokes of his hand, avoiding the head for a bit.  
  
Sirius wove his fingers into Remus’ curls. He wanted to close his eyes again but he couldn’t bring himself to stop watching Remus. He had this fantasy in his head since the last time they slept together a so many months ago. The fantasy only got worse when Lily said that he was the apparent Blowjob King of Hogwarts. Remus swirled his hot tongue around the head of Sirius’ cock before taking him into the wonderful mouth of his. And Sweet Bloody Circe, what was he doing with his tongue? Sirius could only moan and groan and try not to buck his hips too enthusiastically and choke him.  
  
Apparently choking him wasn’t a big deal because Remus swallowed him all the way down to the base, he nose pressing against his lower abdomen. Sirius was sure that he was going to die. Dear gods. Sirius wasn’t sure what he had done to get such a glorious blowjob in his life. Whatever it was, he needed to do it a few more times to keep receiving these.  
  
Remus was happily bobbing his head when he felt Sirius tensing up. The fingers in his hair tightened around his tawny curls. Remus rolled his tongue and followed his mouth with his wrist a bit faster so he could push him over the edge. The ache in his pants was getting so much so he used his free hand to take care of things. He’d let Sirius do most of the work later.  
  
The Prince stroked himself in time with this mouth on Sirius. It didn’t take long for Sirius to be coming down his throat. The sounds Sirius was making along with the feel of his cock in his mouth and the salty, bitter taste on his tongue sent Remus over the edge.  
  
When Sirius stopped seeing stars and got his breathing under control, he realized that he was slouching against the wall, with Remus’ arms wrapped around him. He reached down to return the favor to Remus but found his jeans open and his spent member sensitive to the touch. “Ah, no, I’m good.” Remus nuzzled his neck.  
  
“You could have let me.”  
  
“It’s been like, a million years since I’ve been with you, I couldn’t help myself. I can tell you, wanking with your cock in my mouth is a hell of a lot better than doing it alone in my room or in the shower.”  
  
Sirius laughed, “Lets get into my bed, hmm? I can make it all up to you.”  
  
“Yes.” Remus said quickly.  
  
They both tripped into Sirius’ bedroom, kicking off their clothes as they did so. Of course it took a bit of work to get Remus out of his jeans because they were so damn tight. But it didn’t take long for Sirius to press Remus into the bed and snog him. His lips moved from Remus’ mouth, down to his neck and then across his clavicle. “Sirius, ah, gods, it’s going to take me awhile to get ready. I know you said you liked the process before but I think a spell or two might be better.”  
  
Sirius looked up to meet the hazel eyes with a questioning look. “Have you ever bottomed?”  
  
“Yeah and it was shite. My first time and it hurt like hell so I never revised that again.”  
  
Sirius frowned. “Well, we won’t let that happen.” He dropped a kiss on Remus’ forehead. “It will be perfect.”  
  
“Mmm, perfect?” He sighed before pulling Sirius down for another kiss. “That’s a lot to promise.”  
  
“You lived up to your Blowjob King status, I’m sure I can do this.” He smirked before reaching for his wand, which he had set down on the bedside. “I’m going to use the lubrication charm and a charm to relax the muscles. Then I’m going to put a finger or two in you, maybe three, just to make sure you’re good and ready. Then I’m going to have your legs over my shoulders and fuck you nice and slow. I’ll make love to you, if you will.”  
  
“Ah, cliché.” Remus said with a grin before Sirius kissed him again and tapped his wand to his hip.  
  
“Ready? It might feel like a lot. I can reverse it if you want me to.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Sirius muttered an incantation or two and Remus felt a full, wet, heat inside of him and a spike of pleasure. He cried out and gripped Sirius tight. “Okay?”  
  
“Yeah! Fuck, I don’t remember it feeling like that.” He panted leaned up to slot their lips together again.  
  
“He probably used the shite spell. Amateur hour.” Sirius reached over and grabbed a pillow. “Budge up, this is going under your hips.”  
  
“I have had sex before, Sirius. I’ve done this to others plenty.” Remus snickered but did as told.  
  
The Lord stroked a hand over Remus’s stomach and didn’t say anything. He pushed Remus legs up so his feet were flat on the bed. With one hand still on Remus’ lower abdomen, the other hand trailed down the sensitive inside of Remus’ right thigh. He traced a finger down from the tip of Remus’ cock, all the way to his entrance. Easily, he slid one digit into the first knuckle. “All right?”  
  
“Yes.” Remus made a kneeing noise as his boyfriend’s finger went deeper.  
  
Sirius moved the finger in and out slowly. Soon he crooked it a bit and found the prostate, making Remus writhe and buck his hips. “Another finger?”  
  
Remus nodded and Sirius complied while kissing and biting at the Prince’s thigh.  
  
“Okay, I’m good, Sirius, I just need you in me. Just your spells were probably good enough. Oh, fuck.” Remus gasped as another finger pressed in.  
  
“One minute.” Sirius moved up so he could kiss him.  
  
As Sirius promised, one minute or so later, he was positioning Remus’ legs over his shoulders and lining up his now lubricated cock against the other’s now eager hole. “Don’t just sit there and stare down at me, Sirius Black. Bloody move.” Remus said through panting breaths.  
  
“But you’re quite the sight to behold.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and wove their fingers together. He looked down at the other man starting from his thick, long cock to his defined chest where flush crept up from his chest to his neck to his cheeks. His hazel eyes were dark with lust and his pouty lips were bitten red from their kisses.  
  
“You can behold me later, come on.” Remus rock his hips a little.  
  
Sirius listened this time. Soon enough he was buried in Remus to the hilt. They both let out long moans. Sirius had to take a few deep breaths because even though he just had a spectacular blowjob, not that long ago, being in the tight heat of Remus was just too much.  
  
Once Remus adjusted to the burn of Sirius inside of him, he dropped his legs to go around Sirius’ waist because his hamstrings didn’t like it when Sirius moved down for a kiss. He crossed his ankles together and tried to pull Sirius impossibly closer.  
  
“Sirius, you have to move or I think I’m going to die.” Remus rocked his hips.  
  
“And people say I’m a drama queen.” Sirius kissed him, messily before finally moving.  
  
“Oh, thank the gods.” Remus groaned as Sirius thrust his hips.  
  
At first Sirius’ movements were slow purposeful. He kept one hand in Remus’ while the other stayed on the Prince’s side. It was perfect and just what they both wanted.  
  
After a long while they were both covered in a sheen of sweat. Sirius ran his tongue over Remus’ throat, tasting his salty skin. “Fuck me, Sirius, want to come.”  
  
Sirius didn’t tease this time. He wrapped a hand around Remus and shagged him until he was seeing stars and his toes were tingling. They both nearly came in sync. Remus first, coming in long ribbons over his stomach.  Then Sirius two thrust later, buried deep inside Remus. They were both completely euphoric.  
  
Sirius collapsed somewhat on top of him, trying not to crush Remus.  
  
After collecting himself, Sirius looked over at a very satisfied Remus. “Gods Moony, I love you. I’m so happy you’re back with me.”  
  
“I love you too, Pads. I’m happy we’re back together to.” Remus yawned, rolling closer to Sirius.  
  
They fell asleep, sticky but content, in each others arms.


	22. Epilouge

_2 Years Later…_  
  
Remus was in the kitchen of his house in Oxford, not too far from the magical campus where his classes were located. He was making dinner for Sirius and Regulus. Regulus had decided to pursue the same degree as Remus. It was really baffling to the Wizarding World that one of the Black Brothers was shacking up with the Werewolf Prince and the other one was studying law to protect so-called Dark Creatures. Well, he was living in the same house too.  
  
“Ah, smells like heaven in here.” Sirius declared as he burst through the door. He was covered in grease and sweat from working on his motorbike in the yard.  
  
“You smell like shite.” He grinned at his partner over his shoulder.  
  
“Oi!” Sirius came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist and resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. “You love it. I smell like a man. I’m sure you’re super turned on right now.” He joked.  
  
Remus snorted as Sirius’ lips trailed down his neck. “Go shower, dinner will be ready in a bit and Reggie is on his way home to join us instead of shacking up with whats-her-face.”  
  
“Dinner with my two favorite swots. Normally he’s too busy for us lately.”  
  
“Well, he’s very busy with his girlfriend.”  
  
“He should bring her round.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s worried what you’ll say about her.”  
  
Sirius stepped back and slapped Remus’ behind. “I don’t know why.”  
  
“He wants your approval. Now scurrying a long and get clean.” Remus waved a spoon at Sirius before his partner took off.  
  
About five minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Thinking that Reg had forgotten the password to get in, Remus open the door with fake exasperation. Instead of a guilty Regulus, he found Severus Snape. Severus was studying potions at the magical college and Remus found out that he was very gifted. When he had heard so much about Snape around the school, Remus approached him to ask him if he’d be interested in finding a cure for lycanthropy. He funded Sev to purchase lab space, hire a team, and buy whatever he needed.  
  
“Hello, Sev, what can I do for you?”  
  
“I believe we’ve found something. I don’t want to get your hopes up but it’s not a cure, it’s more of an aide.”  
  
“What? Come inside, we’re about to eat but you can join. I’m sure Sirius and Reg will be interested in it.” Remus said, noting Reg coming up the path with a smile on his face. Then the look turned to confusion when he saw Severus.  
  
“That would be… fine, thank you.” Severus stepped in and Remus pointed to the kitchen as he held the door open for Regulus.  
  
“Hey, Reggie.” Remus greeted him as he came up the steps.  
  
“What’s Snape doing here? Doesn’t Sirius hate him?”  
  
Sirius did hate Snape and vise versa. For some reason, they both just rubbed one another wrong way. “Yeah but Sirius can deal because apparently there’s some breakthrough. Sirius is in the shower.” Remus said as they came into the kitchen where Severus was standing awkwardly.  
  
“Hi Sev, nice to see you again.” Regulus said politely. “I’m going to drop my bag in my room. Be back in a minute.”  
  
Once Regulus left Remus told Severus to have a seat as he put the dinner on the table. “So, what’s this aide?”  
  
“As you know the full moon was the other day and we tested this potion on one of our volunteer subjects.” Severus explained as Remus took his usual seat at the table. “It allowed him to keep his mental facilities during the moon. He remained tame and for the most part just spent the moon curled up on the sofa of the house. He didn’t tear himself to pieces nor did he attack when we let the rats in. He actually played with them.”  
  
Remus was sure his mouth was hanging by the time both of the Black brothers returned to the dining room.  
  
“Snape.” Sirius sneered seeing the greasy haired man at the table. “What’s going on?” He asked once he noticed the look of surprise on Remus’ face.  
  
Severus repeated his story and went into a little more detail on the potion. “That’s bloody fantastic!” Regulus exclaimed.  
  
“It’s certainly a step to a cure.” Severus nodded.  
  
“And is it safe?” Sirius asked.  
  
“As long as you follow the strict instruction. It could be dangerous if someone skilled didn’t brew the potion. It’s not perfect but this is the first advancement in the field.”  
  
“I’ll take it next time.” Remus said quickly.  
  
Sirius frowned. “Maybe we should wait to see it be tried a few more times?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Sirius. Sev wouldn’t have told me if he hadn’t run all the test that he could.”  
  
“Very true.”  
  
“Let’s eat.” Remus said pushing the plate of lamb in front of Sirius.  
  
After dinner, Severus left and Regulus went up to his room to work on an essay. Remus and Sirius curled up in their bed, Remus with his history of magical law book and Sirius with his book on broom design. He was thinking about starting a new hobby.  
  
“I’m nervous about the potion.” Sirius said, closing his book and taking Remus’ out of his hands.  
  
“Hey, I need to read the 8th chapter before tomorrow.” Remus complained but didn’t make an attempt to grab it back. “Would it make you feel better if I wait one more moon?”  
  
Sirius nodded, “I just want to see it done a least one more time.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“And I want to talk to the participants.”  
  
“Of course, I do too.”  
  
“Good, that’s a good plan then.”  
  
Remus smiled and pulled Sirius in for a kiss.  
  
“Do you think you have some time before you have to finish that chapter?” Sirius’ hand slid down Remus’ stomach.  
  
“Yeah, it can wait.” Remus grinned before rolling on top of Sirius. “I love you, so much.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They lived happily ever after…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me over at _[emeliadoyle](http://emeliadoyle.tumblr.com)_ on tumblr


End file.
